Nada
by edemirekly
Summary: Situada en el intervalo de la temporada 6-7 y luego en ésta última. Nada es lo que queda cuando lo has perdido todo. Emily y Mick Rawson.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!. Advierto que esta historia tratará temas de agresión sexual (avisaré en el capítulo que corresponda, por si alguien prefiere no leerlo), y por tanto será más oscura que las que suelo escribir (más del estilo "Infierno", aunque más oscura según mi opinión, al terminar este capítulo ya sabréis por qué). No será Demily que es lo que suelo hacer, pero he traído de vuelta a mi segundo personaje favorito como pareja de Emily, Mick Rawson. En realidad, este no es el primer capítulo que escribí, comencé a hacerlo de forma lineal en el tiempo, pero finalmente he decidido comenzar aquí y luego volver hacia atrás como ya he hecho en algunas historias. Según tenga ya avanzados fragmentos de otros capítulos, publicaré más seguido o no. No tengo aún nada pensado para el final (sólo tenía claras las escenas ambientadas en "el antes", no en "el después"). Como siempre, comencé a escribir a partir de una escena._

 _Por supuesto, serán bien recibidas vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas._

 **CAPITULO 1**

\- ¿Hacemos algo mañana?.

Era viernes, y J.J. esperaba que pudieran descansar el fin de semana. Apenas lo habían hecho en los últimos días, y estaban todos agotados. A pesar de que ya casi era de noche, aún estaba metida en mitad de sus informes, sentada en su escritorio. A su lado, Reid resopló.

\- Este fin de semana tenía planeado ir al cine... Hay una película japonesa en versión original, que viene a plantear una interesante metáfora...

\- Me duermo con solo oírte, Reid...- Se quejó García, acercándose a ellos. Llevaba entre las manos, una carpeta con más expedientes.

J.J. abrió los ojos al verla, mientras que Reid torció el gesto con disgusto. No entendía por qué nunca se dejaban culturizar un poco.

\- No me digas que tenemos un caso...- Refunfuñó J.J. Soltó el bolígrafo y se quedó reclinada contra el respaldo de su silla.

García se apoyó en su mesa.

\- ¡Oh, no!... Que yo sepa, claro... Esto es para Hotch... Está revisando algunos casos antiguos.

\- Menos mal...- Suspiró aliviada J.J.- Entonces, ¿planes para mañana?- Y antes de que Reid pudiera abrir la boca, le hizo una advertencia con el dedo- Nada de películas japonesas...

Reid hizo un mohín con gesto resignado, pero optó por quedarse callado.

\- ¿He oído planes?

Rossi se acercó a ellos, acompañado de Morgan. Ambos parecían bastante animados con la idea de reunirse fuera del trabajo.

J.J. y García sonrieron abiertamente. Morgan se acercó a esta última y la abrazó con calidez..

\- Yo me apunto- Señaló rápidamente.

\- Podríamos ir a almorzar a ese restaurante chino nuevo...- Sugirió García.

\- O al cine...- Trató de convencerlos Reid, pero inmediatamente recibió una patada en la espinilla-¡Ay!- Se quejó, mirando a García, mientras el resto se reía de él.

\- ¿Un partido de béisbol?-Apuntó Morgan. Pero las caras de disgusto del resto le indicaron que no estaban por la labor.

\- Ya sabéis que mi casa siempre está abierta para las reuniones de equipo- Les ofreció Rossi- Emily no creo que esté en condiciones de jugar un partido de béisbol- Recordó mirando de reojo a Morgan, quien abrió la boca dándose cuenta de que efectivamente tenía razón.

En realidad, era algo que hacían muy a menudo. Especialmente desde que Emily había vuelto. Dadas sus circunstancias actuales, tenían que optar por planes tranquilos.

\- Por cierto.. ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Reid con curiosidad mientras escrutaba a su alrededor, buscándola.

\- Está reunida con Hotch...- Le informó García.

\- ¿Sigue intentando convencerla de que coja la baja?- Se burló Rossi a sabiendas de que Hotch difícilmente iba a lograr que cambiara de opinión. Por supuesto, la había retirado del campo, pero seguía realizando el resto de sus funciones.

García entornó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces, ¿Almuerzo en tu casa Rossi?- Volvió Morgan al mismo tema.

\- Por supuesto- Replicó éste con una sonrisa-Y una vez más os daré una lección de cocina- Añadió exagerando el acento italiano.

\- ¿Yo puedo apuntarme?.

Una voz a sus espaldas los sorprendió. Cuando se volvieron para ver quien era, se encontraron con uno de los antiguos miembros del equipo de Cooper, Mick Rawson, que caminaba sonriente hacia ellos. Rossi fue el primero en ir a saludarle, mientras J.J. y García intercambiaban miradas cómplices entre si.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Repitió nuevamente- ¡Cualquier miembro del equipo de Cooper es bienvenido a mi casa!- Exclamó Rossi dándole un abrazo amistoso.

Luego fueron saludándolo uno a uno, hasta que recibió abrazos de todos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya...?- Preguntó J.J, tratando de recordar- ¿Dos años?.

\- En realidad...- Comenzó a decir Reid- Hace exactamente...

Y de nuevo sintió una patada en la espinilla, ésta vez de Morgan. Reid resopló y optó nuevamente por quedarse callado.

\- No has cambiado mucho, ¿Eh?- Se burló Mick, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor.

\- Sólo ha empeorado- Puntualizó García.

Y todos se echaron a reír.

\- ¿Está el resto del equipo contigo?- Le preguntó Morgan con curiosidad.

\- No- Negó él- Sólo yo. Hace algún tiempo que me fui. De hecho, ahora estoy tomándome un año sabático.

\- ¡Vaya!... - Exclamó Rossi un poco sorprendido. Mick Rawson no parecía de los que necesitaran un año sabático- Supongo que entonces tendrás tiempo para una reunión de amigos...- Añadió poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros.

Mick sonrió ampliamente, mientras con disimulo, seguía escudriñando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estás buscando a alguien?- Se interesó J.J., siguiendo sus ojos.

\- ¿Está Emily aquí?- Les preguntó tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de si Emily les había hablado de él, o si siquiera era prudente dejarles saber que era justamente a eso a lo que había venido- Supongo que aún no se habrá olvidado de mí- Añadió en tono burlón, recordando a propósito el caso de San Francisco, sólo con la intención de no desvelar demasiado.

\- ¿Emily?- Repitió García con cierta malicia en su voz- Está... Aunque un poco diferente a la última vez que la viste...

Él frunció el ceño perplejo, pero antes de que pudiera interrogarla al respecto, Reid señaló detrás de él.

\- Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo...

Mick se giró, sólo para constatar que Emily se acercaba a ellos, acompañada de Hotch, demasiado absorta en la conversación que mantenía con él como para haberlo visto. Sin embargo, él notó de inmediato su abultado vientre, sobre el cual reposaba delicadamente la mano.

\- ¡Emily!- La llamó Rossi con diversión- Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte...

Ésta, aún dio un par de pasos más antes de alzar la vista hacia ellos, y cuando lo hizo, apenas a un par de metros del grupo, se quedó petrificada en su sitio, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Permanecieron con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro, sin saber qué decirse, hasta que Emily, recordó que tenía que volver a respirar.

\- Dios mío...- Jadeó aún impresionada. Lo último que esperaba aquel día, era encontrárselo allí. Había tratado de localizarlo durante meses, sin resultado, y de repente lo tenía delante de ella.

Mick dio un par de pasos hacia ella, cerrando la distancia, bajo la atenta mirada del resto.

Y aún se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio. Mick bajó la vista hasta su vientre, absolutamente desconcertado, mientras ella colocó ambas manos sobre él, como si se protegiera. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, Mick pudo percibir perfectamente la angustia detrás de ellos.

-Estás embarazada...- Balbuceó aún sin poder creérselo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarla.

\- Sí...- Le confirmó ella en apenas un susurro. Y luego tuvo que respirar hondo para tratar de poner en orden en sus ideas- Mick... Yo...

Pero de su boca sólo salían palabras inconexas. Mick ni siquiera le prestó atención. Trababa de averiguar de cuánto tiempo podía estar, pero definitivamente no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Un sentimiento de horror lo invadió al contemplar la posibilidad de que el padre fuera aquel malnacido. Emily en un principio se sintió desorientada, tratando de leer su expresión. ¿Estaba tan aterrorizado por la posibilidad de que él fuera el padre? La auténtica desesperación que vio en sus ojos, le indicó exactamente a qué tenía tanto miedo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decirle que aquel bebé era suyo, y únicamente suyo. No al menos con todo el equipo acechándolos como águilas.

\- No es de él...- Se apresuró a aclararle casi sin aliento.

Y fue cuando Mick, con la respiración contenida hasta el momento, se permitió jadear con un doloroso alivio, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Emily lo miró tratando de comprender, ¿Era una buena noticia para él?. Antes de que pudiera sacar una conclusión, Mick terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, y rodeándola con sus brazos, la estrechó con calidez.

\- Gracias a Dios... Gracias a Dios...- Le repitió una y otra vez junto a su oído.

Aún Emily oyó los cuchicheos detrás de ellos. Supo que ya no había nada más que pudiera ocultar. Estaba segura de que el equipo ya había hecho las deducciones necesarias y habían descubierto quien era el misterioso padre de su hijo.

Finalmente se separaron, sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar. Mick aún mantenía sus manos acariciando suavemente sus brazos a la altura de los hombros.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó ella cabizbaja- Sé que no firmaste para ésto...

Mick abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?. La observó con detenimiento, y comprobó que aún tenía aquella mirada perdida que tanto le había angustiado unos meses atrás. Frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar qué se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza. Pero le resultó imposible.

\- ¿Crees que hubiera preferido que fuera de ese monstruo?- Le reprochó suavemente, sin ser consciente de que estaban rodeados de un grupo de perfiladores.

Emily miró de reojo detrás de él, para cerciorarse del efecto que las palabras de Mick había provocado en el resto. Se encontró con sus expresiones inquietas directamente sobre ella. No era algo para lo que estuviera preparada.

\- Emily... ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó J.J. dando unos pasos hacia ellos- ¿De qué habla?.

El embarazo de Emily había sido todo un misterio desde que había regresado a la UAC. Por lo que sabían, se había quedado embarazada durante su estancia en París, pero ni ella misma había sido consciente de ello hasta semanas después de volver. Cada vez que alguien trataba de sacarle el tema de la paternidad del bebé, contestaba con evasivas, y si seguían insistiendo, terminaba molestándose. Así que finalmente todos habían optando por desistir del tema. Ahora tenían delante de sus ojos al supuesto padre de su hijo, pero las palabras de Mick, los había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas.

\- De nada... - Se apresuró a contestar, apartándose de Mick, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia éste, con expresión de súplica.

\- ¿No lo saben?...- Miró alternativamente a Emily y al resto del grupo.. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que nada había mejorado desde la última vez que se habían visto- Emily... ¿No se lo has contado?- Añadió ahora ya alarmado- ¿Simplemente has vuelto y te has puesto a trabajar como si nada hubiera ocurrido?.

Emily negó con la cabeza. Oyó que Rossi susurraba su nombre con el tono preocupado de un padre.

\- Por favor... Aquí no...- Le rogó con los ojos vidriosos.

Mick suspiró y miró un momento hacia detrás, donde el resto del equipo los observaban con la incertidumbre dibujada en sus caras. Luego se volvió hacia ella, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Dime dónde...- Le dijo finalmente.

Emily lo condujo a través de la oficina, hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que Mick entrara. Luego, lo siguió, echando un último vistazo a sus amigos, que hablaban entre ellos sacando conclusiones. Se estremeció ligeramente sabiendo que finalmente tendría que darles una explicación... Que tendría que contarles... Eso.

Cerró las persianas antes de enfrentarse a él.

\- Lo siento... Traté de localizarte- Se disculpó una vez más con él- Pero nadie sabía decirme dónde estabas.

Ahora a solas, podía darse cuenta de que no era la única en sentirse culpable. Mick se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Ven aquí- Le susurró, abrazándola tiernamente- Perdóname tú a mí. No debí dejarte sola...

\- No podías saberlo- Le excusó ella, aún envuelta en sus cálidos brazos. Esos brazos que tanto había echado de menos. Aunque en realidad nunca habían sido pareja, y aquello había sido sólo una noche, se sentía unida a él como nunca se había sentido a nadie- Y no soy tu responsabilidad, Mick.- Añadió.

Él se apartó ligeramente, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Claro que lo eres- Le rebatió estudiando su expresión- Y ahora con el bebé..- Recordó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego la preocupación se volvió a instalar en él- ¿Estás bien? ¿Está el bebé bien?.

\- Sí...Estoy de casi seis meses- Le informó con timidez- Es un niño... Por cierto...

Sonrió al ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara.

\- Emily...- Continuó él tomándola de la mano- Sé que nunca hablamos de nosotros, y que esto no entraba dentro de nuestros planes... Bueno... Ni siquiera teníamos planes, de hecho...- Rectificó, pensativo- Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a volver a dejarte sola.

\- Tú nunca me has dejado sola- Le replicó ella- Estoy viva gracias a ti. No sé qué me hubiera hecho si no llegas a aparecer...- Susurró con la vista en el suelo.

\- Llegué demasiado tarde...- Se lamentó él con profunda tristeza- Emily...

\- No... No...- Le rebatió ella- Estoy bien... Hace ya tiempo... Estoy recuperada... No fue para tanto... De veras.

No supo qué lo aterrorizó más. Si su vano intento por restarle importancia, o si aquella aparente tranquilidad con la que hablaba de lo ocurrido. Hacía unos meses podía entender que aún estaba en estado de shock. ¿Pero ahora?. ¿Cómo podía seguir negando la gravedad de lo que le había pasado?.

\- Emily...- La llamó con suavidad- ¿Has ido a terapia? ¿Lo has hablado con alguien?.

Ella lo miró confundida. ¿A qué venía tanta insistencia?.

\- Estoy bien. Ya te lo he dicho. Deberías saber que soy más fuerte que todo eso. Son gajes del oficio... Ya sabes...

Mick abrió la boca, y durante unos segundos se quedó sin palabras.

\- Emily... Yo...- La miró, pero ella seguía delante de él con aquella expresión de aparente frialdad. Detrás de ella, sin embargo, podía notar la vulnerabilidad que se esforzaba por ocultar. En su mente se acumularon las imágenes de aquel día. Aquel animal encima de ella; ella acurrucada en una esquina, aterrorizada; y luego sus ojos perdidos mientras estaban en la cabaña. Exactamente los mismos ojos que tenía ahora. Balbuceó un par de palabras sin sentido, y finalmente volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos- Lo siento... Lo siento...Lo siento tanto...

Si tenía alguna esperanza de que ella hubiera mejorado en su ausencia, se había desvanecido por completo.

Y temió que dentro de aquellos ojos vacíos, ya no quedara nada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Os dejo el segundo capítulo. Aquí comienzo a contar lo que sucedió. No sé si preferís que vaya alternando escenas (presente- pasado- presente...) o si a partir de aquí cuente primero todo lo que ocurrió. Estoy un poco indecisa al respecto, así que si tenéis alguna preferencia, sólo tenéis que decirlo ;) ._

 _Feliz año nuevo._

 **CAPITULO 2**

 _Unos meses antes. Francia._

A Emily siempre le gustó Paris. Posiblemente fuera una de sus ciudades favoritas. Le encantaba recorrer sus calles, pasear junto al Sena, o perderse en los Campos Elíseos para desconectar del día a día. Estaba enamorado del bullicio de la gente, de su ambiente ecléctico y de su aire bohemio.

Pero definitivamente era el peor momento para estar allí.

Oculta tras una identidad protegida, después de sobrevivir a Doyle, apenas salía del apartamento en el que vivía, o malvivía, desde que había tenido que salir huyendo de Estados Unidos. El FBI, conjuntamente con la CIA, habían intervenido para salvar su vida y habían tomado todas las decisiones por ella mientras aún estaba inconsciente en el hospital de Bedesta.

Se sentó en la pequeña terraza, que daba hacia su cafetería favorita, y respiró el suave aroma de los jazmines en flor. Era de noche, y desde allí, tenía una visión privilegiada del cielo nocturno y de las constelaciones.

Pero echaba tanto de menos a sus amigos, que dolía. Y dolía aún más saber que habían llorado su muerte cuatro meses atrás. Ella estaba casi recuperada de sus heridas, y había reanudado parte de su actividad laboral en la medida de lo posible teniendo en cuenta su propia situación.

Lo que no esperaba en absoluto era que desde la CIA, requirieran sus servicios para volver a trabajar encubierta. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían sido capaces de pedirle algo así, sabiendo el infierno para el que acababa de pasar. Había tenido la opción de negarse, por supuesto, pero cuando le habían informado de que había otro agente que podía estar en peligro, y que sus habilidades y experiencia eran justo lo que necesitaban para la misión, simplemente aceptó.

Ahora, con una taza de café entre las manos, trataba de prepararse mentalmente para volver a convertirse en alguien que no era. Pero al fin y al cabo ¿Eso no era lo que había estado haciendo toda la vida?.

La CIA llevaba más de un año detrás de una organización criminal que se había ido extendiendo por distintos países. Traficaba con drogas, armamento y últimamente se había iniciado en la trata de blancas. Había un agente que llevaba infiltrado en la organización desde hacía casi un año, formando parte del equipo de seguridad del que parecía ser uno de los cabecillas, Diego Morente, pero no habían tenido contacto con él desde hacía semanas, y necesitaban infiltrar a alguien más sólo para comprobar que estaba bien. No sería una misión larga, y eso fue lo que la decidió a dar el paso.

Ni siquiera sabía a quien debía buscar. Por la seguridad de ambos, no le habían facilitado la identidad del agente en cuestión. Sólo debía tomar buena nota de quienes se encontraban en la mansión donde vivía Morente, e informar a sus superiores. Entraría como traductora. Morente, había estado buscando a alguien de confianza que sirviera como intérprete entre sus clientes.

Tres días después, se encontraba en la mansión, soportando las desagradables manos de dos de sus hombres mientras la registraban. Evidentemente no llevaba ni micro ni armas.

La hicieron pasar a una suntuosa biblioteca a la que se llegaba a través de un largo pasillo repleto de estatuas que imitaban a las antiguas griegas. Luego, la dejaron a solas y simplemente se quedó esperando mientras curioseaba entre los libros que llenaban las estanterías. Pasó su dedo, por el borde de las tapas, recorriéndolas, hasta que se detuvo en una antigua edición de los Cuentos de Edgar Alan Poe. Lo cogió de la librería, casi emocionada de tener aquella joya entre sus manos.

\- Me alegra saber que aprecia a los grandes autores, Señorita Bianchi.

Una voz, a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Morente, al que había reconocido perfectamente por las fotos. Alto, elegante, moreno y atlético. En realidad, teóricamente, se ajustaba a su tipo de hombre. Y sin embargo no había nada en él que le resultara atractivo.

\- Marcela, por favor.- Lo corrigió con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a él para estrecharle la mano.

Morente, sostuvo su mano, en lugar de estrecharla, e inclinándose levemente le dio un beso en el dorso. Emily, un poco sorprendida, la retiró con suavidad tratando de controlar el estremecimiento que la recorrió al contacto de sus labios con su piel. No podía explicar el motivo, pero había algo en él que le desagradaba profundamente.

\- Marcela...- Repitió Morente. Y luego se detuvo a contemplarla- Pierre no me dijo que era tan hermosa.

Emily apartó la vista durante un instante, aparentando perfectamente sentirse halagada.

\- Gracias...- Le replicó volviendo a alzar los ojos hacia él- A mí no me dijo que iba a tratar con un hombre tan culto y refinado.

Desde donde estaba, pudo darse cuenta con satisfacción, que había inflado su ego, lo cual era justo lo que había pretendido conseguir.

\- Puedo ver que su lengua materna es el inglés... Pero su apellido es italiano, y además habla varios idiomas. Es una mezcla interesante.

\- Mi padre era italiano, y mi madre en realidad era francesa, aunque mis abuelos se trasladaron al Reino Unido siendo ella aún una niña. Les gustaba mucho viajar, y se preocuparon de que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo durante el tiempo que viví con ellos. Luego ya lo hice por mi cuenta... Así que domino el francés, alemán, italiano, español, árabe... Y hablo un poco de ruso.

Morente la miró con interés. Parecía complacido con su presencia y con su experiencia.

\- Sus habilidades serán de mucha ayuda. Dentro de unos días daré una cena con algunos de mis clientes, y espero que me facilite las cosas con ellos- Añadió con sus ojos fijos en ella. Emily sintió un escalofrío. No le había gustado la forma en que la miraba. Pero respiró hondo y tomó el control de la situación.- Seguro que sabrán apreciar sus cualidades.

\- Para eso estoy aquí...- Le replicó con un ligero movimiento de sus pestañas.

Un suave golpeteo los interrumpió. Morente se disculpó y se dirigió a la puerta, entreabriéndola ligeramente mientras hablaba con alguien. Desde donde estaba, Emily apenas podía oírlos, y menos aún ver de quién se trataba. Suponía que sería alguien del servicio de seguridad. Se preparó para tomar nota de sus rasgos, para informar a su vuelta. No sabía si era la persona a la que buscaba, así que básicamente consistía en memorizar todo lo que pudiera.

Pero finalmente, Morente abrió la puerta completamente para que el otro hombre entrara. Emily se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos al reconocer a Mick Rawson parado en el umbral. Por un momento vio su propia sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de él, pero rápidamente ambos consiguieron dejar las emociones a un lado, y volver a meterse en su papel.

\- Damon, esta es Marcela... Supongo que estará agotada. ¿Podrías ayudarla con su maleta y acompañarla hasta su habitación?.

\- Por supuesto- Dijo Mick reaccionando rápidamente. Con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que lo acompañara. Emily simplemente se acercó hacia él y lo siguió.

\- La veré en la cena. A las ocho. - Se despidió Morente de forma cortés, antes de que desapareciera detrás de la puerta.

Emily se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

\- Allí estaré...

Y luego caminó tras Mick atravesando el vestíbulo, hasta llegar a la escalera. Subieron juntos hasta la segunda planta en completo silencio; recorrieron el pasillo y finalmente llegaron a una habitación situada en el ala este de la mansión.

Emily no sabía qué hacer, Ni siquiera sabía si podía dirigirse a él de alguna manera. Desconocía si había cámaras que pudieran delatarlos. Pero parecía que Mick sí que estaba al tanto de este extremo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió y después de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, prácticamente la empujó dentro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Exclamó cuando estuvieron a solas- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!.

A Emily le sorprendió el tono enojado de su voz.

\- Aparentemente asegurarme de que estás vivo...- Respondió ella con ironía- Y definitivamente lo estás.

Mick se pasó la mano por la cabeza, contemplándola de arriba abajo. Sólo habían coincidido en un caso hacía varios años, pero la había recordado inmediatamente. ¿Cómo olvidarla?. Una mujer así era imposible de olvidar. No dudaba de sus cualidades para trabajar infiltrada, pero había sido un riesgo para ambos enviarla hasta allí.

\- ¿Quién te ha enviado?- Le preguntó cuando por fin consiguió tranquilizarse.

\- Supongo que los mismos que te enviaron a ti. Estaban preocupados porque no te reportabas.

Mick asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me estoy ganando su confianza, y créeme que Morente no es un hombre que confíe fácilmente en nadie. El teléfono no es seguro, sólo para situaciones de emergencia. Simplemente no podía escabullirme para contactar cuando está planeando una reunión importante.

\- Me habló de eso...- Recordó ella.

\- Para eso te ha traído aquí...- Resopló él. Emily podía ver a la legua que no le gustaba nada aquella situación- No deberías haber venido... Esos tipos son verdaderamente peligrosos y la clase de negocios en el que se mueven...- Hizo un gesto de negación- Por no hablar del propio Morente... No sé cómo han enviado a una mujer.

Ella jadeó realmente ofendida.

\- ¿Perdona?- Le reprochó incrédula- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hacer este trabajo porque soy una mujer?.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos.

\- No- Negó tajantemente- Me refiero a que en el peor de los casos hablamos de trata de blancas, ¿Qué crees que te harán si te descubren?... Y aunque no te descubrieran...Morente tratará de que pases por su cama antes de que te vayas... Y créeme que no acepta un no por respuesta.

La boca de Emily hizo una "O" perfecta, comprendiendo inmediatamente a dónde quería llegar y el cuadro que tenía a la vista era realmente desagradable. Ni en sus peores sueños había imaginado repetir la historia de Doyle. Supo por qué la habían elegido para aquella misión. Y no había sido únicamente por sus conocimientos lingüísticos. Habían dado por hecho que volvería a hacerlo si era necesario.

\- En cualquier caso...Mi misión ha terminado... Puedo irme...

Él jadeó de pura frustración.

\- No puedes irte. Ahora no te dejará marchar. Al menos hasta la reunión... Supongo que eso no te lo dijeron cuando te enviaron aquí...

Emily pareció meditar durante unos segundos sus opciones.

\- ¿Cuándo es la reunión?- Preguntó. Su mente de agente, ya estaba de nuevo en marcha.

\- Mañana. Tiene la intención de subastar la mercancía al mejor postor.

\- ¿La mercancía?- Y rápidamente hizo las conexiones necesarias- No te refieres sólo a drogas y armamento, ¿verdad?... La venta incluye mujeres.

\- Así es...- Le confirmó él.- De hecho, ese será el negocio principal.

\- Mick, tenemos que detenerlos...

El suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de que ella se involucrara en aquel asunto. No podía entender por qué la habían enviado, conociendo a la perfección el perfil de Morente.

\- De acuerdo. Te quedarás hasta que se realice la transacción. Luego te sacaré de aquí, como sea... Y esperemos que Morente no intente nada antes...- Luego resopló enojado- No puedo entenderlo... Su perfil estaba claramente delimitado...Sabían el riesgo que corrías...¿Qué esperaban que hicieras?,

Sólo cuando la vio apartar la mirada se dio cuenta de lo evidente.

\- No es la primera vez que lo haces... ¿Verdad?- En realidad, no era una pregunta, sino la conclusión a la que había llegado.

\- No... - Susurró ella. Y luego alzó la vista para enfrentarlo- Supongo que han dado por hecho que no tengo inconveniente en repetirlo...

Mick notó inmediatamente que trataba de ocultar su enfado. No le extrañaba. La habían enviado allí sin advertirla de lo que pasaría.

\- Son unos miserables...- Refunfuñó él, y luego se volvió hacia ella- Oye, no tienes que hacer eso... Te sacaré antes de aquí... ¿De acuerdo?.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Odiaba tanto la idea de poner en peligro a aquellas mujeres, como la de acostarse con Morente.

\- Haré lo que tenga que hacer- Afirmó ella, tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones.

Mick la observó detenidamente. Detrás de aquella máscara de frialdad, podía ver su vulnerabilidad. En aquel momento habría querido tener delante a su jefe de equipo para partirle la cara. Quizás lo hiciera cuando volviera.

\- Tengo que irme... No quiero levantar sospechas por estar demasiado tiempo aquí contigo...- Le advirtió.

Pero cuando salió del dormitorio, su pensamiento seguía centrado en ella.

No sabrían cuándo sería la transacción hasta que no lo discutiera en la cena. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Emily conociera varios idiomas, era una ventaja para ellos.

Emily, por su parte, intentó mantenerse enfocada en lo que debía hacer. Recorrió la habitación, que estaba suntuosamente decorada. Quizás demasiado para su gusto. Resultaba demasiado ostentosa, como el resto de la casa. Abrió la pequeña maleta que había traído consigo, y sacó la ropa que había seleccionado para su misión, incluidas prendas más formales por si las necesitaba. Guardó todo en el armario, y dejó fuera un vestido largo, de color negro, con escote palabra de honor. Ahora, después de haber hablado con Mick, se lamentaba de no haber escogido algo mas recatado. En el interior de la habitación había un baño, lo cual agradeció. No quería estar recorriendo aquellos pasillos para ducharse. Se dio un baño de burbujas, y una hora después estaba lista para la cena.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, uno de los empleados de servicio la guió hasta el gran salón comedor, donde ya estaba esperando Morente, sentado a un extremo de la enorme mesa de roble que lo presidía. Se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos se dilataban al verla, sin ocultar su satisfacción por la elección de su indumentaria, que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas. Emily se sintió demasiado expuesta como para que aquello resultara mínimamente cómodo. Aún así, le sonrió con cierta coquetería, y a una indicación de su anfitrión, tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Suspiró manteniendo la sonrisa y se obligó a meterse en el papel que le habían asignado.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!. Os dejo los capítulos 3 y 4. Creo que comenzaré a poner en cada capítulo "ahora" o "antes" porque estoy alternándolos. Por cierto, algo me está fallando en la página desde ayer (no se si solo a mí, o es general) y no puedo acceder al número de lecturas... Sé que sí lo veis porque las revisiones sí me llegan... Pero el número de lecturas se ha quedado trastocado y no cambia (he imaginado que tendrá algo que ver con el cambio de año ¿?). Espero que os esté gustando, en cualquier caso ;) .

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _Ahora_

Cuando salieron de la sala de reuniones, el resto del equipo ya se había ido. En realidad, Emily lo agradecía. No tenía ganas de enfrentarlos en aquel momento, aún estaba conmocionada por el regreso de Mick. Se rió para sus adentros cuando pensó que si alguien debía estar conmocionado era él, después de enterarse de golpe que iba a ser padre en unos tres meses.

\- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- Le preguntó Emily mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

Caminaban lentamente, uno junto al otro. Mick con su mano apenas rozando su espalda, como si aún tratara de protegerla. Se dio cuenta de cómo el embarazo le había cambiado la forma de caminar. Supuso que habría cambiado muchas más cosas. Realmente no sabía casi nada de niños. Nada si tenía que hacer honor a la verdad. Sabía que le esperaba un cursillo intensivo antes de que llegara el bebé.

Pero no podía negar que la noticia lo había emocionado más de lo que jamás habría imaginado. .Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ser padre, y ahora era algo que se haría realidad sin ni siquiera tiempo a asimilarlo.

Pero tenía clara una cosa.

No volvería a dejarla sola. Estaría allí para ella.

\- Alquilé un coche en el aeropuerto, y tengo mis cosas en el maletero. Pensaba quedarme en algún hotel por aquí cerca.- Le informó mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

Escucharon el sonido de sus engranajes mientras bajaba desde las plantas más altas.

\- Puedes quedarte conmigo... - Le ofreció tímidamente, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansiosa porque aceptara. Se preguntó por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa- Es una tontería que estés pagando un hotel...- Añadió evitando mirarlo.

El timbre del ascensor sonó justo al terminar la frase. Las puertas se abrieron, y Mick le cedió el paso a Emily para que entrara. Luego entró detrás de ella, y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. Emily pulsó el botón del vestíbulo.

Miró a Mick de reojo, que parecía estar tomando una decisión trascendental. ¿Realmente? ¿Necesitaba pensárselo tanto?.

El ascensor comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta llegar a la planta seleccionada, y con un nuevo timbre, abrió sus puertas.

\- Supongo que es buena idea...- Dijo finalmente. Emily, que estaba a punto de salir se detuvo en seco- Total, ¿Qué puede pasar? Ya te he dejado embarazada..- Añadió con fingida indiferencia.

Emily se volvió hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos, sólo para encontrarse con su expresión traviesa dibujada en la cara. Aquella que siempre utilizaba para hacerla reír. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

\- Sigue así y conseguirás que me arrepienta...- Le advirtió ella apuntándole con el dedo. Y luego salió del ascensor, sonriendo para sí misma.

Mick salió detrás de ella con el alivio de haber conseguido por fin que sonriera. Le encantaba verla sonreír, aunque aquello no solía durar demasiado.

Como Emily no disponía de coche desde su vuelta, se dirigieron hasta su apartamento en el que Mick había alquilado. Se quedó perpleja, cuando él se bajó del coche y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. No mucho tiempo antes, algo así la habría molestado un poco, pero las cosas habían cambiado para ella. Y además, era incapaz de enfadarse con él por algo así.

Lo guió hasta el portal del edificio, y luego a través del vestíbulo hasta su apartamento. A Mick le impresionaron un poco las medidas de seguridad que había instalado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, no eran tan extrañas. Cualquiera en su lugar, sería igual de desconfiado que ella.

\- Pasa- Lo invitó abriendo la puerta para él.

Mick se adelantó y entró, seguido de Emily, que cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Durante un momento, ambos se quedaron parados, uno junto al otro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Puedes dejar tu maleta aquí...- Le indicó Emily señalando hacia el sillón- Después de todo es donde vas a dormir- Añadió arqueando las cejas.

Mick se tuvo que morder la lengua. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Así que simplemente adelantó unos pasos, y dejó la maleta junto a aquel.

Se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. El apartamento no era muy grande, pero apenas tenía decoración. Sólo lo imprescindible. Y pocos objetos realmente personales. Ni una fotografía a la vista. Supo que en realidad, aún no debía sentirlo como su hogar. Se entristeció sólo de pensarlo. Un niño necesitaría algo más que eso. Ella necesitaba algo más que eso.

\- Voy a cambiarme- Le dijo torpemente Emily. Se había dado cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo. Sacaba conclusiones sobre ella por el aspecto de su casa. Era algo muy fácil para un perfilador, y casi se hacía de forma inconsciente- Ponte cómodo...-Iba a decir "como en tu casa", pero no le pareció la expresión mas oportuna- Haz lo que quieras... ¿De acuerdo?.

Mick esperó a que Emily desapareciera para recorrer la sala. Toda la estancia, incluida la cocina, tenian el mismo aspecto aséptico. No parecía que viviera nadie allí, realmente. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que la cocina apenas tenía uso, recordando cuando ella le había confesado que no cocinaba. Y supuso que poco tendría allí para cocinar. No creía que Emily hubiera previsto cenar en su casa aquella noche.

Abrió la nevera esperando encontrarla vacía y se sorprendió al verla abastecida de fruta, verdura, y gran variedad de alimentos frescos.

Definitivamente el embarazo la había cambiado.

Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta de la nevera, casi saltó cuando se encontró a Emily detrás de ella.

\- ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó con la mano en el pecho- ¿Me has traído para matarme de un infarto?.

Emily se echó a reír sólo con ver su expresión exageradamente afectada.

\- ¿Estabas esperando ver telarañas en mi nevera?- Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Al hacerlo, se hizo más evidente la redondez de su vientre.

Emily esperó por alguna de sus típicas respuestas sarcásticas, pero se encontró con su mirada fija en aquella parte de su anatomía.

\- Puedes tocar si quieres- Lo invitó suavemente- Prometo que no saltaré despavorida...

Mick la miró casi espantado de que pudiera bromear con algo así después de lo ocurrido. Emily leyó su inquietud en sus ojos, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

\- Lo siento...Fue una broma estúpida- Se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Iba a dar un paso atrás para apartarse de él, pero Mick la tomó de la mano, impidiéndoselo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella expresión perdida.

\- Nunca he tocado el vientre de una embarazada- Le confesó torpemente.

Y entonces, ella fue la que llevó su mano y la colocó con delicadeza sobre su abdomen. Sintió sus suaves y cálidos dedos apenas rozándolo primero y luego con más seguridad después, pero sin perder su ternura.

\- ¿Ya se puede sentir?.- Se atrevió a preguntar con una timidez nada habitual en él.

\- Sí.. si eres un poco paciente...- Le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Le gusta moverse cuando me voy a dormir.

Y justo en ese momento, Mick notó un pequeño temblor bajo su mano.

Jadeó con la emoción reflejada en la cara.

\- Es...Emily...¡ Oh Señor...!- Balbuceó incapaz de articular una frase coherente.

\- No irás a ponerte a llorar, Rawson- Se burló ella con suavidad. Pero en realidad, la conmovía la forma en la que él se había reaccionado.

\- ¿Estás celosa de que me haya reconocido?- Le replicó él, aún con su mano sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en serio que te ha reconocido?- Le preguntó entre risas- Veo que tu ego sigue intacto.

Mick finalmente retiró la mano y simplemente se quedó observando cómo reía. Ya no quedaba rastro de sus heridas, al menos de las físicas, y el embarazo le había dado una belleza diferente. Estaba más hermosa si cabía que cuando la había visto por primera vez. Sin pensarlo si quiera, terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, y tomándola por la cintura, la besó en los labios.

Apenas un beso de mariposa.

Emily se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para que él se diera cuenta de que no debería haberla sorprendido de aquel modo. Apartó sus labios de los de ella, y cuando iba a dar un paso atrás, sintió las manos de Emily sobre sus hombros, impidiéndoselo. Tiró de él, y se refugió en su pecho.

\- No... No...- Le dijo con la voz quebrada- No es tu culpa... Mick... Tú no tienes la culpa de esto...

Él terminó de rodearla con sus brazos, sintiéndose como un idiota por haber pensado que porque hubieran hecho el amor en una ocasión, se habrían terminado sus reticencias. Sólo con ver sus ojos, sabía que no era así.

\- Tienes que buscar ayuda, Emily...- Le suplicó- Prométeme que lo harás.

Ella ni siquiera respondió. Estaba en su lugar seguro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cenaron casi en silencio, y finalmente se fueron a dormir. Mick se acomodó en el sillón de la sala, sin atrever a mencionarle que hubiera preferido compartir su cama. Y no por una cuestión de sexo, sino simplemente por disfrutar de su cercanía.

Emily, en realidad, también lo habría preferido, pero toda aquella situación, la vuelta de Mick después de varios meses, su embarazo, el hecho de que ya no estuvieran en Francia, le resultaba aún difícil de asimilar. Se sentía extrañamente cohibida a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido.

En cualquier caso, sólo que Mick estuviera en la otra habitación, hizo que conciliara el sueño más rápido.

Y soñó.

 _Se encontraba sola, no sabía dónde. Miró a su alrededor, y únicamente vio oscuridad. Era como si estuviera dentro de un espacio infinito donde no podía ver más allá de donde estaban sus pies._

 _Frente a ella, sin previo aviso, apareció J.J. Había salido de la nada._

 _\- Emily...Cuidado... Ya viene..._

 _Le advirtió de forma enigmática._

 _Emily la observó con expresión confusa. ¿De qué hablaba?, e inmediatamente sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Volvió la vista atrás y vio algo que se acercaba, más oscuro que la propia oscuridad._

 _Y el terror la invadió._

 _Echó a correr hacia la nada, y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vestido rojo, largo, de fiesta._

 _\- No puedo llevar esto... - Susurró para sí misma-. No quiero llevar esto..._

 _Pero siguió corriendo en medio de la oscuridad._

 _Sus pies tocaron algo duro, frío, cortante. Miró hacia el suelo, y sólo vio cristales, cristales rotos por todas partes, cristales que se teñían de rojo con la sangre de sus pies._

Mick se acababa de levantar para ir a la cocina. Al pasar frente al dormitorio de Emily, la oyó gemir. Supuso que tendría una pesadilla, y se acercó a su cama para calmarla. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. En sueños, la oyó quejarse.

\- Cristales... Cristales... Cristales...

Y a él se le encogió el corazón.

Se acercó a su oído, y comenzó a susurrarle suavemente, tratando de calmarla.

 _Mientras, en su sueño, Emily comenzó a hundirse. A hundirse en aquellos cristales que ahora invadían la oscuridad. Y se encontró ahogándose en un océano de cristales que se incrustaban en su piel._

 _Pero había algo peor que aquello. La presencia. La presencia oscura que la perseguía a través de aquel mar punzante. Y entonces nadó, mientras sentía un dolor desgarrador con cada brazada que daba._

 _Se sintió morir, y se dejó hundir._

 _Una mano tiró de ella, y la sacó de allí. Su abuelo. Era su abuelo, el que había venido a rescatarla, llevándola hasta la orilla._

 _Pero aún podía sentir la presencia detrás de ella. Comenzó a temblar._

Mick notó su cuerpo tembloroso, y decidió despertarla. La llamó por su nombre, muy bajito, para no asustarla. Pero no se despertaba.

 _\- Tienes que ir al lugar seguro- Le susurró su abuelo. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba de niña, con su tez morena y su cabello blanco._

 _\- No sé dónde está...- Se lamentó ella._

Mick la miró conmovido.

\- Es solo un sueño... Emily, despierta...

 _\- Ya no puedo protegerte, pequeña Em, tienes que llegar al lugar seguro.. ¡Corre!- La conminó con expresión de pánico._

 _Y de nuevo se encontró sola._

 _Miró a su alrededor buscando su lugar seguro. Pero no lo encontraba. No lo veía. Detrás de ella estaba la oscuridad, pero delante de ella era aún peor. No había nada. Absolutamente nada. La nada más terrible que podía imaginar._

 _\- No lo encuentro... - Gimió desesperada- No lo encuentro...- Siguió repitiendo._

 _Oyó una voz cálida que no sabía de dónde venía._

\- ¿Qué no encuentras?...¿Qué estás buscando?... Emily...,

 _\- No lo encuentro...- Continuó diciendo ella- No lo encuentro..._

 _Y luego su nombre, una y otra vez._

 _Hasta que abrió los ojos._

\- Ey... Sólo es una pesadilla- Le dijo Mick a su lado. Le estaba acariciando el cabello y la miraba con preocupación.

Pero ella ya no recordaba nada. Jamás recordaba sus pesadillas.

\- ¿De veras?.- Le preguntó confusa- ¿Te he despertado?- Añadió incorporándose levemente.

\- No pasa nada... Hablabas en sueños... ¿No te acuerdas?.

\- No...¿Qué decía?.

\- Palabras sueltas...- Le dijo en voz baja, mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello- Estabas buscando algo- Le explicó omitiendo cualquier referencia a los cristales.

Emily frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. Pero ninguna imagen de aquel sueño vino a su memoria.

Mick se percató de su expresión frustrada y le sonrió.

\- No pasa nada... - Le susurró rozándole la mejilla con sus dedos- Ya lo encontraremos...

Y la acurrucó en sus brazos sin que ella opusiera ninguna resistencia. Entre sus brazos, Emily sintió que no necesitaba seguir buscando.

Y así se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro, hasta la mañana siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 _Antes. Francia_

\- ¿Y qué le ha llevado a aceptar un trabajo como este, Señorita Bianchi?.

Emily dejó reposar momentáneamente la cucharilla sobre la copa en la que le había servido el postre, para atender a su pregunta. Habían cenado a solas, mientras hablaban de todo un poco. Se dio cuenta, de que Morente, a pesar de dedicarse a negocios lejos de poder calificarse como éticos, tenía bastante pasión por la cultura en general, y el arte en particular.

\- Marcela...- Le recordó con una sonrisa. Y antes de continuar, esperó a que él respondiera con un gesto de asentimiento- Es un trabajo...Eso es todo...- Añadió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Él la observó detenidamente, y Emily aprovechó para dedicarle una o dos miradas sugerentes, mientras se deleitaba en el tiramisú que les habían servido.

\- Parece una mujer con demasiada clase como para involucrarse en algo como esto... Supongo que Pierre le habló de mis negocios antes de contratarla.

Emily dejó de nuevo la cuchara sobre la mesa, y juntando las manos apoyó su mentón sobre ellas.

\- Yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta,.. Señor Morente- Le replicó con voz seductora.

Él se echó a reír. Le fascinaba aquella mujer. Y mucho. Sin duda Pierre, había tenido en cuenta sus gustos para escogerla.

\- Diego... Por favor...- La corrigió él en esta ocasión- Creo que podemos dejar los formalismos a un lado- Continuó estrechando sus ojos sobre ella. A Emily se le revolvió el estómago, aunque no permitió que Morente se diera cuenta- No has respondido a mi pregunta...

Emily asintió con un suspiro.

\- Digamos que soy de esas personas que en circunstancias normales intenta seguir las normas, pero que si la ocasión lo requiere, no tiene inconveniente en... ignorarlas...- Le explicó con sencillez- El bien y el mal, al fin y al cabo son conceptos relativos... ¿No crees?... ¿Diego?...

Morente, la miró sorprendido. Le impresionaba su forma de analizar el mundo, y el modo en que parecía moverse dentro de él. No había conocido demasiadas mujeres así, y eso era algo que le atraía profundamente de ella.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta ella, tendiéndole la mano.

\- A esta hora pasear por el jardín es un verdadero placer para los sentidos... ¿Querrías acompañarme?.

Emily aceptó su mano, y se incorporó a su vez. Luego lo siguió a través del salón, hasta llegar a las puertas francesas que daban acceso a la parte trasera de la mansión. Aún no había tenido ocasión de ver esa zona. Supuso que debía ser tan suntuosa como el resto. Cuando salieron, comprobó que llevaba razón, aunque si bien aquella suntuosidad en el interior resultaba excesiva, allí, en el exterior, la dejó boquiabierta.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba absolutamente cuidado en el jardín. Los parterres de flores, las fuentes, los pequeños caminos de piedrecillas, las inmaculadas estatuas de mármol dispuestas a lo largo del sendero principal... Todo resultaba magnífico y casi mágico iluminado por la brillante luz de la luna llena.

La guió hasta el interior de un hermoso cenador de madera, situado junto a un pequeño lago artificial, y desde allí, de pie junto a la barandilla, contemplaron la increíble vista.

\- Esto es...- Susurró Emily- No tengo palabras...

Morente pareció satisfecho por su reacción. En realidad, Emily no había tenido que fingirlo, a pesar de que en ningún momento se permitía bajar la guardia.

Por eso, cuando sintió la mano de Morente sobre su cintura, reprimió su instinto de apartarse bruscamente, y simplemente se giró hacia él, le sonrió, y se retiró fingiendo que recorría con curiosidad el resto del cenador. Morente sonrió a sus espaldas y dio nuevamente unos pasos hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera volver a tocarla, Emily se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- No me has dicho con quien debo hacer de intérprete...- Le señaló esperando que volver al tema profesional lo distrajera lo suficiente como para que la dejara por el momento.

Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero en ningún caso le pareció ver en él ningún atisbo de desconfianza.

\- Son principalmente árabes... También hay un cliente ruso con el que me interesa mucho hacer negocios... Es buen pagador...Me dijiste que hablabas un poco de ruso... Estoy seguro de que será suficiente. Ellos también traerán sus propios intérpretes. Así todos nos aseguraremos de que lo que se hable sea lo correcto.

\- ¿De qué tengo que estar pendiente?- Le preguntó aparentando estar interesada en desempeñar perfectamente su trabajo.

\- De que nadie me engañe... Procura enterarte de lo que hablen a mis espaldas... Sé que tienes muchas herramientas para llamar su atención...

\- Por supuesto...- Asintió ella en un gesto de comprensión.

Morente se volvió a acercar a ella, y Emily, aprovechó para adelantar unos pasos hacia la salida del cenador.

\- Es tarde...Será mejor que nos vayamos... Me gustaría estar descansada para la reunión.- Se excusó sin dejar de sonreír.

Vio la decepción en los ojos de Morente, y rezó para que no insistiera. Cuando él finalmente pareció renunciar a cualquier intento de seguir intimando con ella, se dirigieron juntos de nuevo hacia la mansión.

A pesar de que ella le aseguró que no era necesario, él se empeñó en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación.

\- Buenas noches, Marcela... Que descanses...- Se despidió besándole nuevamente el dorso de la mano.

Emily inclinó levemente la cabeza, entornando los ojos. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que él se despedía. Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocada. En el último momento, Morente, apretó su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, y colocó la otra mano detrás de su espalda empujándola hacia él, e impidiéndole así que pudiera apartarse. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la estaba besando de forma tan hosca e invasiva que tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar y para no salir corriendo, que era lo que todo su cuerpo le gritaba. No podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle saber lo que aquello le provocaba. No podía poner en peligro la misión por una cuestión moral. Irracionalmente pensó que Doyle jamás la había besado de aquel modo tan repugnante.

\- Sr. Morente... Tiene una llamada de teléfono...La que estaba esperando...

La voz de Mick junto a ellos, fue un regalo para sus oídos. Morente se apartó de ella con expresión frustrada, pero estaba claro que era un hombre de negocios, y no había nada que fuera más importante para él.

Emily por fin pudo recuperar la respiración, mientras trataba de mantener a raya sus emociones. No sabía por qué pero tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. Ella no era así. Ella no lloraba. De reojo miró a Mick que parecía absolutamente imperturbable. Ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, a pesar de que tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que debía estar pensando.

Morente se volvió hacia ella y le acarició el rostro.

\- Tengo que atender esa llamada... Es importante...- Le informó. Y acto seguido, se marchó dejándolos a solas frente a la puerta del dormitorio.

Emily bajó la vista al suelo, incapaz de mirar a Mick. Se sentía avergonzada y sucia, por lo que le había permitido hacer. Pero ¿Se lo había permitido realmente?. Prefirió pensar que sí. Que aquello había sido decisión suya. Así siempre era más fácil.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Antes de que pudiera cerrarla, sintió la mano de Mick sobre su hombro, y cuando se dio la vuelta, se lo encontró justo enfrente de ella, sosteniendo la puerta con la otra mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó con cierto temor. Él mismo le había advertido que era peligroso que los vieran allí.

Pero Mick simplemente entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Por un momento Emily no supo leer la expresión de su cara. Se había quedado en silencio como si la estudiara ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? No era capaz de averiguarlo.

Finalmente la tomó suavemente del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. El tacto de su mano sobre su piel, no podía ser más diferente a lo que había sentido cuando Morente la había tocado. Morente resultaba desagradable, duro y repulsivo; Mick sin embargo, era cálido, suave y tierno.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Se limitó a preguntarle con voz serena.

Emily se sorprendió de que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Esperaba algún reproche por su actuación, esperaba que le dijera que cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así, esperaba que le recriminara su falta de escrúpulos.

\- Sí- Le mintió esquivando su mirada, y apartándose un poco de él. El roce de su mano, le hacía difícil mantener el control de sus emociones. Él desistió de intentar volver a tocarla, y simplemente se quedó mirándola- No es para tanto... -Añadió como si aquello hubiera sido iniciativa de ella. Pero la forma en que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, indicaba todo lo contrario.

Mick frunció el ceño, un poco perplejo por la forma en que se estaba justificando. Se acercó a ella nuevamente y la tomó delicadamente de los hombros. Buscó de nuevo sus ojos, que ella se empeñaba en apartar de él.

\- Estás temblando...- Le hizo notar con voz preocupada. Esperó a que ella respondiera, pero parecía desconcertada por lo que le acababa de decir. Mick se dio cuenta de que Emily no era consciente de lo que la había afectado- No debió obligarte...

\- No me obligó- Puntualizó ella levantando la vista hacia él. Mick pudo detectar el enojo en su voz- Yo se lo permití- Añadió dando un paso hacia atrás para liberarse de sus manos. Luego se volvió dándole la espalda- Será mejor que salgas. Alguien podría verte.

Pero Mick no se movió de su sitio.

\- No me pareció que estuvieras de acuerdo con aquello...- Le recalcó él sin asomo de duda en su voz- Creo que los dos sabemos lo que habría pasado si no llego a aparecer.

Emily se volvió hacia él, con los labios convertidos en una fina línea, y sus brazos aún cruzados en posición de defensa.

\- Sé cuidarme sola- Le espetó. Y tuvo que contener las ganas incontrolables de reír, al darse cuenta de la gran mentira que le estaba contando. Teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido con Doyle era evidente que no era tan autosuficiente como creía- En cualquier caso... Mañana es la reunión... No tendrás que volver a preocuparte por mí.

Mick suspiró, dándose por vencido, y con un gesto de negación, sin siquiera despedirse, salió de la habitación.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Emily cerró con llave a pesar de que sabía que ni siquiera eso evitaría que pasara la noche alerta por si a Morente se le ocurría volver a tocar su puerta.

Afortunadamente para ella, no lo hizo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, se levantó al alba. Pidió que le llevaran el desayuno a su dormitorio. No tenía ganas de compartir mesa con Morente si podía evitarlo. Era muy consciente de lo que se esperaba de ella, pero mientras pudiera evitarlo no volvería a hacer algo así. No mientras no fuera absolutamente necesario.

No vio a Mick en toda la mañana. Decidió recorrer el jardín a solas. A la luz del día, era igual de hermoso que durante la noche, aunque de forma diferente. Parecían dos lugares totalmente opuestos, aunque compartieran el mismo escenario. Como si fueran dos almas viviendo en un sólo cuerpo. Igual que se sentía a veces ella misma.

A medio día, comenzó el ajetreo del servicio doméstico, preparándolo todo para la reunión de la noche. Imaginó que si comenzaban tan pronto es que sería algo a lo grande. Se resignó a almorzar con Morente, y volvió a la mansión, pero tanto él como Mick habían desaparecido del mapa. Por la tarde, volvieron juntos. Emily no tenía idea de en dónde habían estado, y tampoco se arriesgó a preguntarle a Mick. No quería que alguien pudiera verlos conversando a solas más de lo debido, y ya había estado en dos ocasiones en su habitación. Morente no salió de su despacho en toda la tarde, y finalmente, cuando lo hizo, le pidió que se preparara para la reunión, y le sugirió que escogiera un vestido sugerente.

Y allí estaba ella ahora, en su habitación, seleccionando su atuendo para la cena. A través de la cristalera del dormitorio, vio llegar a los primeros invitados, y escuchó cómo el bullicio en el interior de la casa, aumentaba a medida que éstos se presentaban.

Ahora, viendo el vestido que debía ponerse, le pareció que el de la noche anterior era recatado en comparación con éste. Terminó de prepararse, y simplemente bajó la escalinata que daba al salón. Mientras bajaba, tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación que le esperaba. Aparte del personal de servicio, del de seguridad, entre el que se encontraba Mick, y del propio Morente, pudo ver al menos a casi una veintena de personas. Conocía lo suficiente su trabajo como para darse cuenta de que casi todos eran el propio personal de seguridad de los posibles clientes de Morente. Dedujo que los compradores serían a lo sumo cinco o seis. Fácilmente detectó al de origen ruso, del que le había hablado Morente. Justamente estaba con él.

Cuando había descendido hasta la mitad de la escalera, Morente se volvió hacia ella. Se le veía complacido con la elección de su atuendo, y le dirigió una sonrisa que ella se apresuró a responder del mismo modo. Luego, le hizo una seña a su acompañante, y el ruso se volvió hacia ella, con gesto de admiración. Morente se acercó al borde de la escalinata para recibirla, y uno a uno se fueron volviendo hacia ella. En otras circunstancias, quizás se hubiera sentido halagada, pero sabiendo a qué se dedicaba a aquella gente, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que nadie notara el escalofrío que la recorrió.

Morente le tendió la mano, ayudándola a bajar los últimos peldaños, y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa. Notó cómo le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada, plenamente satisfecho. Su vestido era largo, de color rojo burdeos, con escote de corazón, y una amplia abertura hasta el muslo. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, y ahora enmarcaba su rostro en suaves ondulaciones.

Cuando se disponía a saludar al cliente ruso, vio de reojo a Mick, que permanecía de pie, junto a una esquina, asegurándose de que todo transcurría como debía. Cruzó la mirada con ella, apenas dos segundos, que sin embargo fueron suficientes para que Emily se diera cuenta de que estaba profundamente disgustado con toda aquella situación. Tuvo que ignorarlo el resto de la velada para poder hacer su trabajo, que consistía no solo en servir de intérprete, sino en ser "amable", especialmente con el que luego supo que se llamaba Ivanov.

Debió hacerlo muy bien, porque al final de la noche, éste se había convertido en el comprador principal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Ahora._

Cuando Emily se despertó se encontró los dulces ojos de Mick, sobre ella. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, antes de desperezarse lentamente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- Le preguntó en voz baja.

Él pareció pensárselo un poco, torciendo el gesto.

\- No lo suficiente...

Ella abrió los ojos, ligeramente azorada, mientras dejaba que Mick le acariciara la mejilla. Sabía que no trataría de ir más allá. No después de lo de la noche anterior.

Se incorporó de la cama, y se quedó sentada. Él hizo lo mismo, y simplemente se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin saber qué decirse.

Finalmente Mick carraspeó.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Tienes el día libre, ¿no?.

\- No sé...- Dudó ella- No tenía nada pensado.

Mick vaciló un momento

\- Esta tarde podemos ir a lo de Rossi- Le propuso recordando la invitación del día anterior.

Esperó por su respuesta, pero sólo se encontró con su expresión perpleja.

\- Cuando me los encontré ayer estaban planeando una reunión en su casa.- Le explicó de forma resumida.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó Emily. No tenía ni idea. Supuso que lo habían hablado antes de que ella llegara acompañada de Hotch- Bueno... ¿Quieres ir?.

Mick se encogió de hombros.

\- Podemos pasar un rato.

Emily se quedó observándolo durante un instante, preguntándose por primera vez qué era exactamente lo que tenía Mick en mente cuando había decidido ir a verla a Virginia. Podía haberla llamado por teléfono simplemente, pero sin embargo, había viajado hasta allí sin siquiera avisarla.

Y ahora estaba en su casa. Más concretamente en su cama.

Y no acababa de entender por qué.

\- Prepararé el desayuno- Le dijo levantándose de la cama- Si eres paciente te lo traeré aquí- Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Emily se quedó sola en la habitación. Se recostó nuevamente un rato. Dio un par de vueltas, y luego se levantó. Se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Mick afanado preparando unas tortitas con mermelada y zumo de naranja.

Abrió los ojos cuando la vio.

\- No soy una persona paciente- Le informó Emily con expresión inocente. Y se sentó junto a la barra de la cocina.

Mick se echó a reír, y optó por servir el desayuno allí mismo. Se sentó a su lado, y comieron entre risas y miradas cómplices.

Cuando terminaron, recogieron entre los dos y pusieron el lavavajillas. Mick volvió entonces a sentarse en una de las butacas de la barra y le pidió que lo acompañara. Emily lo miró con gesto resignado, pero finalmente tomó asiento junto a él.

La oyó suspirar profundamente, mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

Él simplemente puso su mano sobre su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- Le pidió en voz baja.

Ella entornó los ojos, dejándolos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos con evidente molestia.

\- Emily...- La llamó con un tono suave de advertencia.

Y cuando se volvió hacia él, Mick se encontró con su mirada fría...

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?.- Le espetó sin ocultar su incomodidad.

\- Han pasado más de seis meses...- Le recordó, tratando de comenzar aquella conversación de forma tranquila.

\- Siete...- Le rectificó ella de forma cortante.

\- Siete...- Cedió él, aunque no veía gran diferencia entre seis o siete meses.

\- ¿Y qué?- Le cuestionó Emily encogiéndose de hombros.

Mick ignoró una vez más su intento por retarlo, e hizo justamente lo contrario a lo que Emily pretendía. Siguió hablándole sin alterarse.

\- Que sigues sin querer hablar de lo que ocurrió.

\- Y tú sigues dándole más importancia de la que tiene...- Le replicó ella inmediatamente, como si hubiera tenido preparada la respuesta de antemano.

Él suspiró con resignación y se levantó de la butaca. Emily lo observó con curiosidad mientras se dirigía hacia su maleta, que aún continuaba junto al sillón, y buscaba algo dentro. Volvió con unos papeles en la mano que Emily no supo identificar.

Los extendió hacia ella.

\- Toma... Debí darte esto hace tiempo...

Emily se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué es...?- Preguntó con desconfianza.

Mick resopló de nuevo. ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer todo siempre tan difícil?.

\- Cuando Charles te examinó le pedí que hiciera un informe..- Le explicó brevemente. E inmediatamente vio su expresión nerviosa- Tranquila... No están tus datos personales... Se lo pedí con la intención de dártelo, pero luego no me atreví.

Ella frunció el ceño, decidiendo si cogerlos o no.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que lo tenga?- Insistió ella sin hacer ningún movimiento para aceptarlos.

Él la contempló durante unos segundos, tratando de mantener la calma. En su estado, lo último que quería era tener una discusión con ella.

\- Creo que te serviría para afrontar los hechos- Le dijo con voz calmada.

Y ella apartó la vista de él, negándose siquiera a mirarlo.

\- No necesito ésto para saber lo que ocurrió...- Le espetó a la defensiva- Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?. Y al fin y al cabo... Tú eres el que olvidas que yo entré allí por voluntad propia, que nada de aquello hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera limitado a hacer lo que se esperaba de mí- Añadió con frialdad- En cierto modo, también fui responsable.

Pero sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes como para resultar convincente.

Mick dio un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión. Abrió el informe y lo extendió hacia ella. Él no necesitaba leerlo, se lo sabía de memoria.

\- Heridas defensivas, contusiones, hematomas, laceraciones, desgarros...- Comenzó a recitar.

Emily palideció..

\- No hagas eso... -Le rogó con la respiración agitada.

Mick dejó el informe sobre la encimera

\- ¿Esto se lo permitiste tu?- La cuestionó con amargura, señalando los papeles con el dedo- ¿Esto es culpa tuya?

\- Mick...- Volvió a susurrar tratando de contener las lágrimas- Por favor...

Él se detuvo, contemplándola. Dándose cuenta de cómo hacía la posible para que ni una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Por un momento le había levantado la voz más de lo que pretendía, y sólo cuando vio su reacción se contuvo, maldiciéndose. Si él no era capaz de mantener una conversación sosegada, ¿cómo iba a esperar que ella lo hiciera?.

\- Emily...- La llamó recuperando su voz pausada- Lo único que pretendo es ayudarte. No he venido a hacerte las cosas más difíciles...Yo...- Balbuceó. No sabía cómo excusarse.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. Sabía que tenía razón. No podía echarle en cara que tratara de ayudarla. Pero él no lo entendía. Y ella no era capaz de hacérselo entender.

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo por hoy?- Le pidió con voz cansada, con sus brazos recogidos nuevamente sobre su pecho y la vista en el suelo- Acabas prácticamente de llegar... Aún tenemos tiempo para hacer esto...

Mick sintió una infinita compasión por ella, y al mismo tiempo, se recriminó a sí mismo por haberla presionado de aquel modo.

\- De acuerdo...- Le dijo finalmente- Pero quédate con el informe...- Añadió señalándolo con un gesto- Léelo cuando estés preparada.

\- Vale...- Cedió ella, y se levantó de la butaca- Voy a llamar a Rossi, para ver a qué hora es lo de la reunión... Si aún quieres ir.

\- Claro...- Contestó dándose por vencido en aquella conversación. Tendría que esperar otra oportunidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A media tarde, Emily y Mick acudieron a la merienda- cena, que Rossi había organizado. El resto del equipo los recibió con entusiasmo, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que tenían después de haberla oído hablar con Mick. Habían cuchicheado entre ellos, pero no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión fiable. El único monstruo que conocían vinculado a Emily se llamaba Ian Doyle, y estaba muerto.

La velada transcurrió como siempre solía hacerlo, entre risas y camaradería entre compañeros. Cuando comenzó a hacerse de noche, decidieron trasladar la pequeña fiesta a la terraza, y todo se afanaron por comenzar a trasladar entremeses, platos, y demás, a la mesa de madera que Rossi tenía instalada fuera. La noche era fresca y agradable, y había una enorme luna llena en el cielo.

Emily había recogido las copas usadas, y entró en la cocina a buscar más copas. Aunque por su estado, no podía tomar vino, sabía que era el momento en que Rossi solía ofrecer alguno más selecto de su bodega. Morgan trató de eximirla de colaborar en el cambio hacia la terraza, pero Emily le dirigió una mirada asesina, y optó por dejarla tranquila. Mick, que lo había presenciado, se había echado a reír y la acompañó a la cocina para ayudarla a buscar y llevar las copas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Le preguntó a riesgo de que lo obsequiara con la misma expresión de furia.

Pero ella parecía haberse calmado del todo.

\- Las copas están aquí- Le informó, al tiempo que comenzaba a sacarlas de uno de los estantes de la cocina- Necesitamos...- Y se quedó pensativa durante un momento tratando de hacer recuento- Ocho contigo- Concluyó con una sonrisa en la cara- El agua también se puede beber en copas, Rawson- Se burló ella al ver su expresión un poco desencajada.

Él tuvo que morderse la lengua, por haber desconfiado de su compromiso con el bienestar del bebé. Pero al mismo tiempo, se alegró de que de nuevo fuera capaz de bromear. Había sido buena idea acudir a la reunión con ella. Verla interactuar con el resto del equipo, le dio mucha información sobre el apoyo que podría recibir de ellos en caso de que fuera necesario. Y estaba seguro de que lo sería. Le habría gustado quedarse a solas a hablar con ellos, pero ella se las ingenió de algún modo, para que eso no sucediera, como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones.

\- Me alegra que estés más animada- Le dijo mientras Emily terminaba de sacar las copas del armario- Me gusta verte reír- Luego la miró en silencio durante unos instantes, deteniéndose en cada detalle de su rostro, de su cuerpo, de su forma de moverse. Se quedó absorto contemplándola como si la hubiera visto por primera vez.

Emily sintió la intensidad de sus ojos sobre ella, y se detuvo con la mano posada sobre la última copa. Lo tenía frente a ella, justo al otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

\- No puedes hacer eso, Mick...- Le advirtió con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mick salió de su trance, y se encontró con su expresión casi aterrorizada. ¿La había intimidado? ¿ La había molestado de alguna manera?. Le dirigió una mirada confusa, sin saber la razón por la que de repente se había puesto tan seria.

\- No puedes enamorarte de mí- Le aclaró ella con la respiración agitada- No puedes hacer eso...

Ahora era él el que estaba sorprendido por la conclusión que había sacado, simplemente por su forma de observarla. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, de cuán certera había sido. Era como si ella lo conociera mejor que él mismo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si ya lo he hecho?- La cuestionó casi sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo- ¿Qué pasaría, Emily?.

Ella jadeó al obtener la confirmación que tanto temía. Se maldijo a sí misma. Debía haberlo visto venir antes, debía haber estado preparada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Que sería un error- Le espetó ella más duramente de lo que pretendía- No pienses que porque este hijo sea tuyo, nosotros vayamos a tener un futuro juntos... Mick...

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el bebé, Emily- La corrigió él con suavidad- Se trata sólo de ti y de mi.

Una voz los interrumpió desde la terraza.

\- ¡Chicos!- Los llamó García- ¡Rossi necesita algo donde servir el alcohol! ¡Ha traído uno de sus especiales de la bodega!.

Emily se sintió aliviada de no tener que continuar con aquella conversación. Se excusó con Mick, cogió las copas sosteniendo cuatro en cada mano, sujetas por la parte más fina, y se dirigió a la terraza, dejándolo a él, pensativo en la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, todos estaban esperándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella entornó los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que era la única que no se iba a emborrachar aquella noche. Justo cuando iba a dejar las copas sobre la mesa, miró hacia Rossi que estaba descorchando la botella de vino. La balanceó orgulloso antes sus ojos.

\- ¡Lo siento Emily... !Me parece que te vas a perder un burdeos de la mejor cosecha- Se burló de ella.

Emily iba a replicarle con alguna ocurrencia, pero las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas en la garganta y la sonrisa se le congeló antes de que pudiera esbozarla. Reconoció el vino de inmediato.

Aquel vino. Justo aquel vino. Aquella maldita botella de vino.

Y se quedó lívida. Sintió como si sus extremidades ya no fueran suyas. Pero se negó a que nadie se diera cuenta. Se esforzó por mantenerse de pie. Se esforzó tanto en mantenerse de pie, que no fue consciente de que las ocho copas cayeron de sus manos, estrellándose contra el suelo en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera las oyó, tan absorta como estaba en aquella botella de vino.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, que ahora parecía un fantasma. Como si estuviera catatónica, como si no estuviera allí.

\- ¿Emily?- La llamó Rossi con inquietud.

Tardó en responder, y levantó la vista hacia el resto del equipo. ¿Por qué todos la estaban mirando como si hubiera perdido el juicio?. Hizo el ademán de dejar las copas en la mesa, y dio un paso hacia adelante, cuando notó la mano de Hotch deteniéndola con brusquedad.

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Los cristales!

Y ella lo miró sin comprender. J.J., le señaló hacia sus manos.

\- Las copas...- Susurró con la misma preocupación que el resto reflejada en la cara.

Emily miró hacia sus manos vacías. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las copas?. Y bajó la vista al suelo. Estaba lleno de cristales, de diminutos cristales, justo delante de sus pies.

Miró hacia la botella de vino, que ahora estaba sobre la mesa y luego otra vez hacia los cristales. Y entonces fue como si su memoria la hubiera llevado de vuelta hacia el infierno.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nota.-_ _Dije que advertiría al llegar a esta escena._ _Bueno, pues aquí toca mi charla previa para quien quiera leerla antes del capítulo._ _Al respecto diré que ha sido algo realmente difícil de escribir_ _(No se debe olvidar, además, que esto solo es un fanfic con lo cual jamás se asemejará a algo real)_ _._ _Había escrito cosas parecidas pero_ _creo que esto ha sido mucho más complicado_ _._ _Y de hecho, la he reescrito varias veces._ _He intentado que sea detallada, pero tratando al mismo tiempo que no_ _sea tan_ _gráfica como para resultar_ _grotes_ _ca._ _._ _Por eso, he procurado_ _centrarme más en_ _describir_ _las emociones de cada personaje (Emily y Mick), que en los hechos en sí._

 _Espero que a nadie le resulte demasiado desagradable (aunque se supone que es justo lo que deberían transmitir este tipo de escenas),_ _pero al mismo tiempo espero que no sea "fácil" de leer._

 _Sed libres para opinar lo que pensáis._ _Sinceramente, no creo que vuelva a escribir nada así otra vez._

 **CAPITULO 6**

 _Antes_

Morente no ocultó su satisfacción al término de la velada. Habían acordado que la transacción se realizaría al día siguiente por la mañana. La "mercancía", estaría lista para la recogida en el punto acordado. Los compradores- tres finalmente- se quedarían a dormir esa noche en la mansión, y juntos acudirían al lugar de la transacción. Morente no quería arriesgarse lo más mínimo.

Uno a uno se fueron retirando, y Emily aprovechó para salir un momento a la terraza del salón. Esperaba que Mick pudiera avisar a tiempo a la agencia para informarles de todo. Estaba segura de que no esperaba que la transacción sucediera tan pronto. Debieron haberlo previsto. Morente no dejaba nada al azar. Fuera, apoyada en el balcón, dejó que la suave brisa de la noche le acariciara la piel.

Notó la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Supo que era Mick sin siquiera mirarlo. Luego se cercioró cuando éste se colocó a su lado, asegurándose de que no estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Vete a tu habitación y espérame. Cuando todos se hayan dormido te sacaré de aquí. Lo prepararé todo para que puedas irte sin levantar sospechas. Morente saldrá temprano. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que ya no estás. El resto de la operación es cosa mía y de la agencia.

Emily se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Pudo detectar el tono enojado en la voz de Mick, que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla mientras le hablaba.

\- ¿No es un riesgo que me vaya antes de la transacción?- Le preguntó ella con sus ojos fijos en el jardín.

Lo oyó resoplar antes de continuar.

\- Lo que es un riesgo es dejarte un día más aquí. Hablo un poco de ruso, y aunque Morente no te lo haya contado, también él. Los oí hablar en la biblioteca... De ti...

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se volvió hacia él, a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo. Alguien podría verlos.

\- Oh...- Susurró en voz baja- ¿Y tienes miedo por mi virtud?- Se burló de él.

Mick se giró hacia ella, atónito. ¿Realmente? ¿Le parecía que aquello era un juego?.

\- Tengo miedo de que Morente acepte que seas parte del trato- Le espetó- Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo con Ivanov- Le recriminó duramente.

Ella se sorprendiò de sus malos modos, y le dio prácticamente la espalda, volviendo a centrarse de nuevo en el jardín.

\- Supuse que Ivanov sería de interés también para la agencia... No creas que sólo lo hice para complacer a Morente.- Le recordó con frialdad.

\- Bien...Pues entonces ya has cumplido con tu parte del trabajo. Esta noche te quiero fuera de aquí.

Emily jadeó.

\- ¿"Me quieres..."?- Repitió ella ofendida- ¿Eres mi dueño ahora?.- Le reprochó.

Mick suspiró. Era imposible discutir con ella. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se creyera tan autosuficiente... Salvo él mismo, claro.

\- Por favor...Emily- Le rogó suavizando el tono.

Aquello fue lo que necesitaba para que ella se tranquilizara. Se volvió hacia él, y casi dio un salto cuando se lo encontró apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro, con sus ojos fijos en ella. Inmediatamente se ruborizó como si volviera a tener quince años. Esquivó su mirada demasiado intensa, y se apartó de él, dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

\- Está bien... - Susurró antes de desaparecer.

El salón estaba ya vacío. Parecía que todos se habían ido a dormir. Cuando puso el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalinata de acceso a la segunda planta, Morente la detuvo con su mano.

\- ¿Os conocíais tú y Damon anteriormente?- Le preguntó directamente- Os he visto ahí fuera.

Emily abrió los ojos, y su respiración se paralizó durante un instante. Había visto perfectamente la desconfianza instalada en los ojos de Morente.

\- No- Negó ella entornando los ojos- Pero creo que a él sí le gustaría conocerme- Añadió con coquetería, y rezando para que la creyera.

Notó la mirada de Morente sobre ella, evaluándola, tratando de determinar si mentía. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, mientras esperaba su reacción, pero en todo momento, mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No puedo reprochárselo...- Dijo éste finalmente.

Emily bajó la mirada con fingida timidez y suspiró relativamente aliviada. Aún podía ver que Morente no estaba del todo convencido. Así que dio un paso hacia él, para tratar de disipar sus dudas.

\- En realidad... No es mi tipo...- Le susurró suavemente al oído, y luego se apartó de él.

Morente estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. "Sigue evaluándome", pensó Emily. Mick ya le había advertido que era muy desconfiado.

\- ¿Vas a dormir ya? ¿Te apetece una última copa?- La invitó tomándola de la mano.

Y Emily supo que no habría forma de que escapara de aquello sin despertar sus sospechas. Valoró la situación. Una copa no tenía por qué significar nada más. Luego se iría a su habitación y en unas horas, estaría fuera de allí.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros. Miró en dirección al mueble bar del salón, pero cuando fue a dirigirse allí, Morente tiró de ella impidiéndole continuar.

\- No aquí- Le dijo en voz baja- Ven conmigo.

Y sin soltarla de la mano, subió la escalinata con ella, hacia el ala oeste, mientras Emily lo seguía desconcertada. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta al final del pasillo. Se volvió sonriendo hacia ella antes de abrirla.

La había llevado a su dormitorio.

Todas las alarmas de Emily se dispararon en aquel mismo instante. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Respiró hondo, y entró en la habitación, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para mantener su tapadera. No se trataba de protegerse sólo a sí misma, sino también a Mick y además de garantizar el éxito de la misión.

Morente había dispuesto una pequeña mesita de cristal frente a la cama, con una botella de vino, y dos copas. Vertió el vino en las copas y le ofreció una. Emily se acercó, aceptándola, y bebió un sorbo. Reconoció perfectamente el vino. Un burdeos bastante caro. Lo había tomado varias veces en casa de Rossi. Las palabras que Mick le había dicho el día anterior resonaron en su cabeza. "Morente no aceptaba un no por respuesta" recordó. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

\- Eres absolutamente hermosa...- Le dijo dejando su copa sobre la mesita. Y luego dio un paso hacia ella.

Emily se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes. Simplemente esperando su próximo movimiento, aunque no era difícil averiguar cuál sería. Era evidente la razón por la que la había invitado a su dormitorio. Pero la transacción se produciría al día siguiente, y la había visto hablando con Mick, no podía simplemente tirarlo todo por la borda y ponerlo a él también en riesgo, sólo por una cuestión moral.

Así que cuando él tomó su copa y la dejó también sobre la mesa, no dijo nada. Tampoco cuando dio un paso hacia ella, y le acarició la mejilla. Ignoró el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando la besó en los labios, con demasiada vehemencia como para que resultara mínimamente agradable. Trató de fingir que le gustaba, y esperaba que él estuviera demasiado pendiente de sí mismo, como para fijarse en sus reacciones. Contuvo las náuseas cuando él deslizó el tirante de su vestido y poco después éste cayó a sus pies. Emily se terminó de deshacer de él, junto con sus zapatos, y se dejó guiar hasta la cama. Tumbada en ésta, le permitió que besara su cuello, que recorriera con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, que la tocara con lascivia tragándose sus deseos de salir corriendo.

Las cosas se pusieron realmente mal cuando él se despojó de su propia ropa, quedándose desnudo frente a ella, y empeoraron cuando él alcanzó el cierre de su sujetador, y se deshizo de él, justo antes de apretarse contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar, y sintió deseos de gritar, cuando él metió la mano por dentro de su ropa interior, y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia abajo.

Y fue entonces cuando toda su capacidad de compartimentación se fue al traste e instintivamente, comenzó a moverse, tratando de escapar de él. Pero estaba aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, y la tenía prácticamente inmovilizada.

Y se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a hacer lo que hizo con Ian Doyle. Nunca más.

\- No...no - Susurró primero.

Pero cuando él la ignoró, su tono fue subiendo, hasta que concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus manos para empujarlo hacia atrás. Podía sentirlo tan cerca de ella, que no sabía como haría para no vomitar.

\- ¡Nooo!- Gritó finalmente, y lo golpeó con sus puños en la espalda, mientras trataba de zafarse de él.

Pero solo consiguió enojarlo más..

\- ¡Tranquilízate... !¿Quieres?- Le exigió en tono impaciente- ¿Para qué creías que te traje aquí?.

Emily sintió su erección pegada a su cuerpo, y luchó con más fuerza, gritándole que la dejara en paz. En lugar de dejarla, parecía que su rechazo lo excitaba más, y la agarró con más firmeza. Atrapada como estaba, se defendió con uñas y dientes, mientras trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que si no conseguía sacárselo de encima, iba a violarla.

Cuando continuó chillando, Morente optó por taparle la boca, y fue entonces cuando Emily aprovechó para morderle la mano, atravesándole la carne con sus dientes.. Notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Morente, saltó hacia atrás, agarrándose la mano ahora ensangrentada, mientras que Emily, casi desnuda huyó hacia una esquina, buscando algo con qué defenderse. Lo primero que encontró fue la botella de vino que estaba junto a las copas. De un golpe, la rompió, convirtiéndola en un arma contra él.

\- ¡Maldita hija de puta!- Gritó él con desprecio- ¡Te voy a enseñar buenos modales!.

Cuando se acercó, ella lo atacó con la botella, haciéndole un corte en la cara. Morente, reaccionó dándole un golpe en el rostro que la hizo caer a un lado. Antes de que pudiera volver a tocarla, se acurrucó en una esquina, con la botella firmemente agarrada entre sus manos. Ni siquiera se percató de que sangraba por la nariz.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!- Chilló Emily, blandiendo la botella ante él de forma histérica.- ¡No vas a tocarme!

Morente, se echó reir. A Emily le pareció que había perdido completamente el juicio. ¿Le divertía aquella situación? ¿Qué clase de hombre era aquel? A su lado Ian era un santo. Doyle jamás habría sido capaz de hacerle algo así.

Cuando de nuevo se acercó a ella, agarrándola del brazo, Emily volvió a hacerle otro corte a la altura del pecho, pero Morente no se amilanó y tiró de ella. Emily se resistió y forcejearon hasta que él consiguió finalmente arrebatarle la botella. Aterrorizada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que pisó un cristal roto en el suelo, y perdió el equilibrio, momento que Morente aprovechó para golpearla nuevamente en el rostro haciéndola caer al suelo. Hecho una furia, la cogió del pelo y la arrastró por la habitación, volcando en el proceso la mesita de cristal, que se rompió en mil pedazos, junto con las copas que aún estaban sobre ella. Emily, chilló, pataleó y lloró, sabiendo que de nuevo estaba totalmente indefensa. Gimió horrorizada, cuando él se echó nuevamente sobre ella, y metió su sucia mano entre sus muslos..

Totalmente indefensa, sólo pudo rogarle una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, con la plena conciencia de que no serviría de nada. Ni siquiera notó los afilados cristales procedentes de la mesita, clavándose cruelmente en su espalda bajo el peso de él..

Únicamente sintió el dolor desgarrador que la atravesó cuando aquel monstruo hizo realidad la peor de sus pesadillas.

Trató de abstraerse de aquel infierno. Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa excepto en lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pensó en su equipo, su familia, en los trucos de magia de Reid, en sus noches de chicas con J.J. y García, o en sus conversaciones con Rossi. Pero aquello tardaba demasiado, aquello estaba tardando realmente demasiado. Y se fue a su lugar seguro. A las montañas en los Alpes franceses. Se imaginó en el porche de la casa de su abuelo, mientras éste la enseñaba a reconocer las constelaciones. Allí siempre se sentía a salvo.

Y en su lugar seguro por un momento todo desapareció.

El dolor

El terror

La humillación

La culpa

Hasta que no quedó NADA.

.

.

.

Mick acababa de regresar de la zona de los garajes, dejando el coche que iba a utilizar para sacar a Emily a hurtadillas, con las llaves puestas, y asegurándose de que el resto del personal de seguridad estuviera justo en los lugares donde debía estar. Había hecho una ronda por la parcela para cerciorarse de que todo estaba debidamente preparado. Simplemente tenía que esperar a que Morente se fuera a dormir. Entró en la casa y decidió subir a la segunda planta. Iba a girar hacia el ala este, hacia la habitación de Emily, cuando oyó los ruidos que procedían de la habitación de Morente. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y giró hacia el ala oeste en dirección hacia el dormitorio de aquel.

Aún no había llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó sus gruñidos como si fuera una animal.

Y se quedó petrificado durante un segundo.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y con el aliento contenido escuchó cómo alguien lloraba. "No cómo alguien lloraba" rectificó, sino "cómo Emily lloraba".

Si alguna vez se había preguntado si un llanto podía ser suave y desgarrador al mismo tiempo, allí tenía la respuesta.

Hubiera deseado derribar de una patada aquella puerta, pero con frialdad recordó que no debía llamar la atención del resto del servicio.

Puso la mano en el picaporte, con la seguridad de que estaría abierta. Morente nunca la cerraba.

Se le heló el alma. Ante sus ojos tenía, con descarnada crueldad, lo que había estado intentado evitar desde que Emily había aparecido. Supo que aquella imagen se le quedaría grabada en su retina para siempre. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hasta el más pequeño cristal que había en el suelo.

 _Y debajo de ella. Cristales. Cristales rojos, teñidos con su sangre._

 _La estaba violando sobre cristales._

Y tuvo que contener la furia que le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía cometer errores.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No hubo un solo pensamiento para la misión. La única razón por la que optó por un método silencioso para matar a Morente, fue que no perdió la consciencia de que si alguien lo escuchaba, ninguno de los dos saldría de allí con vida.

Sólo lamentó que hubiera sido demasiado rápido. Lo dejó a un lado, tirado en el suelo, como la basura que era y luego se volvió hacia Emily.

Ella, aún tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que ya no sentía el peso de Morente sobre ella. ¿Había acabado? ¿Se había terminado aquel horror? Sin plantearse siquiera a qué se debía, retrocedió arrastrándose hacia atrás, invadida por el pánico hasta que su espalda sangrante dio contra la pared, donde quedó hecha un ovillo. Escuchó su nombre varias veces, y gimió aterrorizada apartando la mirada, tratando de protegerse. Una mano la rozó, y la rechazó a manotazos histéricos. Y luego una voz que le resultaba familiar. Alguien le estaba hablando. Alguien que no era Morente.

\- Soy yo... Mick...Emily, cálmate...Se acabó...- Le dijo suavemente.

Y entonces Emily volvió a la realidad, y como si le fuera la vida en ello se abrazó a él, con todas su fuerzas. Sintió los brazos reconfortantes de Mick, alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras éste seguía susurrándole palabras que en realidad, nunca recordaría. Su voz y sus brazos eran ahora su lugar seguro y de algún modo irracional pensó que así sería para siempre.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que miró detrás de él, y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Morente, tirado en el suelo. Su cabeza tenía una posición extraña, y estaba en un charco de sangre. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta del motivo.

Se separó un poco de él, olvidándose por completo de que estaba desnuda.

\- Lo has matado...- Susurró sin ninguna entonación en su voz.

Mick se mantuvo en silencio, observándola con una mezcla de ira, dolor y compasión. Tenía cortes, arañazos y moratones por todo el cuerpo. Y luego estaba la sangre.. Era incapaz de averiguar si tenía alguna herida abierta en algún otro lugar, aparte de la evidente hemorragia nasal que le había provocado al golpearla.. No estaba seguro de que Emily fuera consciente de la gravedad de lo ocurrido, dado su estado practicamente catatónico. Ni siquiera creía que ella se diera cuenta de su desnudez, y eso lo hizo reaccionar. En lugar de contestar, se dirigió a la cama y cogió una de las sábanas. Cuando fue a pasársela por los hombros, vio los cristales clavados en su espalda y le recorrió un escalofrío. Retiró los más grandes y luego la cubrió. Emily le dirigió una expresión confusa, como si no supiera realmente qué hacía allí.

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que está muerto.- Le dijo en voz baja.

Pero ella parecía en trance con la vista fija en el cuerpo inerte de su agresor, totalmente ajena a las palabras de Mick.

\- Emily...¿Lo entiendes?, No puedes quedarte aquí.- Insistió él cada vez más intranquilo.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces, antes de mirarlo directamente. Afirmó con la cabeza. A Mick le impresionó su cambio inmediato de expresión. Parecía como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor y de repente hubiera otra persona allí con él.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?.- Le preguntó con voz calmada.

\- Te sacaré en brazos...¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo él. Tengo que atravesar la sala. Si nos encontramos con alguien, no quiero que digas nada. Fingiremos que estás inconsciente - Luego la observó con inquietud- ¿Podrás hacerlo?.

\- No moverme y no hablar...- Repitió ella como si fuera una autómata- Puedo hacerlo...

Pero él no pareció demasiado convencido. En cualquier caso, daba igual. No tenían otra opción.

La terminó de envolver en la sábana, y la alzó en brazos. Se ajustaron al plan, y bajaron la escalinata, en dirección al salón. Mick podía notar cómo Emily temblaba aún contra su cuerpo, y rezó para que nadie se diera cuenta. A esas horas, casi todo el mundo debía estar dormido. Sólo parte del equipo de seguridad estaba despierto, y él era el jefe de seguridad. No debería ser difícil.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta principal, Angelo, otro de los hombres de confianza de Morente, lo llamó.

\- Creo que esta vez se le fue la mano... - Rió al verlos- ¿Está muerta?.

Mick tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no partirle la cara.

\- No... Pero casi...- Le respondió obligándose a fingir que aquello tambièn le divertía- Morente me pidió que me deshiciera de ella... Tal vez tarde un rato... Quiero dejarla lejos de aquí. ¿Te encargarás de todo?... Por Morente no tienes que preocuparte, se ha ido a dormir y no creo que se despierte hasta mañana.

Angelo pareció complacido por el hecho de que le había pedido que lo sustituyera. Mick sabía perfectamente que era justo lo que ambicionaba desde hacía tiempo. Simplemente lo había utilizado en su favor.

\- No hay problema- Aceptó entusiasmado.

Mick se volvió a la puerta y la abrió. Justo antes de salir, oyó la voz de Angelo a sus espaldas.

\- Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites...- Le dijo con diversión- Aún está viva después de todo...Yo cuidaré del fuerte... Ya sabes...

Mick respiró hondo, mientras sentía que los demonios lo llevaban. Pero fue algo totalmente contrario a lo que pensaba lo que salió de su boca.

\- Quizás lo haga...

Si su tono sonó demasiado contenido para lo que pretendía, Angelo no lo notó.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 _Antes_

.

.

Alrededor de una hora después, llegaron a una cabaña a orillas de un lago. El lugar estaba en absoluto silencio a excepción de las lechuzas y los grillos. No parecía que hubiera nadie más por allí. Emily supuso que era el lugar donde se encontraba con su contacto.

Mick se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Emily aún estaba envuelta en la sábana con la que la había cubierto después de la agresión. La ayudó a bajarse del coche y la sostuvo por la cintura para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Cojeaba y estaba descalza, por lo que optó por volverla a coger en brazos y recorrió el camino que les separaba de la cabaña. No era muy grande, pero tenía lo justo para pasar unos días. Una pequeña salita unida a una aún más pequeña cocina era lo que Emily podía divisar desde el umbral. Al fondo vio una puerta donde supuso que estaría el dormitorio y el baño. Mick la dejó un momento, de pie, y desapareció tras aquella puerta. Volvió con una manta gruesa, se la puso sobre los hombros, y la guió hasta el sillón, donde simplemente se quedó acurrucada, con la vista perdida en la chimenea que ahora él se afanaba en encender.

Emily no podía entender por qué parecía tan nervioso. Tampoco había sido para tanto.

Por fin, cuando se aseguró de que el fuego se mantendría encendido, se acercó hasta ella, y se quedó de cuclillas mirándola con preocupación.

\- Está bien... Esto es un lugar seguro...Cada dos semanas mi contacto tiene que venir, salvo que yo lo avise para que venga antes. Calculo que aparecerá a lo sumo dentro de un par de días. Cuando venga, si yo no he regresado, quiero que te vayas con él. ¿De acuerdo?.

\- ¿Te vas?.

Mick percibió de inmediato la angustia en su voz.

\- Tengo que volver. Es de noche. No les extrañará que Morente no salga de su habitación. Hasta mañana no comenzarán a sospechar. Es evidente que la operación no se celebrará, pero aún tengo tiempo de llegar hasta donde tienen retenidas a las chicas. Hoy le acompañé hasta allí.. Tengo que liberarlas, esta noche, antes de que ocurra nada más.

\- No puedes hacerlo sólo...- Le dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que le ocurriera algo mientras ella simplemente estaba allí, sana y salva.

\- No hay más opciones, Emily... Aunque avise a la agencia, ya no hay tiempo para que intervengan.

A Mick le sorprendía el hecho de que pareciera tan inquieta por él, después de lo ocurrido.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa...- Se lamentó cabizbaja. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. No quería parecer débil ante sus ojos.

A él le conmovió precisamente el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse firme. ¿Era esa su forma de protegerse de la realidad?. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Notó cómo temblaba ligeramente bajo su tacto, y la miró a los ojos deseando haber matado a Morente más lentamente.

\- No digas eso.- La consoló- Nada de esto es tu culpa...

Pero ella insistía.

\- Quiero ayudarte... He estropeado la misión...- Dijo sintiéndose terriblemente responsable.

Y fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en shock. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada por la misión en lugar de hacerlo por sí misma? ¿Era la forma que tenía de negar el trauma?.

\- Emily... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te ha ocurrido?- Le preguntó suavemente- Lo sabes... ¿No?..

Esperó que su voz no hubiera sonado demasiado alarmada, pero era exactamente así como se sentía.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. ¿De qué le estaba hablando?. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Ella estaba allí cuando "eso" pasó... Cuando "eso" había pasado... Pero era mejor no pensar en "eso"... Era mejor pensar en el trabajo, en la misión, y en esas chicas. Esas pobres chicas sí que tenían problemas. No tenía derecho a quejarse. Ella estaba bien. "Eso", no era nada.

\- Claro...- Se limitó a contestar. Pero un instante después, apartó la mirada y se acurrucó en la manta.

Mick suspiró sin saber cómo ayudarla. Jamás se había visto en una situación así. Había coincidido con Emily en solo una ocasión, y sabía que era tremendamente fuerte e independiente. Incluso se habían permitido coquetear durante aquel caso en San Francisco, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a intentar nada más. No al menos mientras estaban trabajando. Luego había pensado en llamarla, pero finalmente no lo había hecho. No le parecía que fuera una mujer para una relación superficial, y tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de miedo empezar algo con ella y que luego se convirtiera en algo demasiado serio para las circunstancias laborales que ambos tenían.

Y allí estaba ahora, delante de él, con la mirada perdida, vacía, como si de la mujer que había conocido sólo quedara el fantasma.

\- Te prepararé algo caliente para que comas... -Continuó él tratando de llamar su atención- El baño está en el dormitorio... Deberías ducharte para poder curarte las heridas...En el armario hay algo de ropa de diferentes tallas... Coge lo que quieras..

La ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta la puerta del dormitorio. La observó con inquietud mientras se dirigía al baño hasta que la perdió de vista. Odiaba la idea de dejarla sola en aquellas circunstancias, pero tenía a varios criminales durmiendo en la casa donde acababa de matar a su anfitrión y a un grupo de mujeres retenidas esperando a que alguien viniera en su ayuda. Y hasta donde él sabía, ahora mismo era el único que podía salvarlas.

Emily entró en el baño, y dejó caer la manta y la sábana al suelo. Se metió en la ducha sin molestarse siquiera en calentarla, a pesar de que caía helada sobre su cuerpo. En realidad, parecía que no era capaz de sentir el frío, y al mismo tiempo el frío le sentaba bien. Si pensaba en que el agua debía estar fría, no tenía que pensar en nada más. No supo cuánto tiempo debió estar allí metida, bajo la ducha. Supuso que mucho, porque para cuando salió, la piel de la yema de sus dedos estaba arrugada y sus uñas comenzaban a estar moradas. Sólo entonces fue consciente de que el agua debía estar realmente helada.

Pero era mejor el agua helada que el dolor físico que la laceraba por dentro.

Era mejor el agua helada que el deseo irrefrenable de gritar.

Era mejor el agua helada que sentirlo aún dentro de ella.

Y su boca... Y sus manos... Y su olor...

Definitivamente el agua helada era lo mejor.

Volvió al dormitorio, envuelta en una toalla, y buscó en el armario algo que ponerse. Se sorprendió de la variedad de ropa que había dentro. Tanto de hombre como de mujer y, como había dicho Mick, de diferentes tallas. En realidad, si lo pensaba tenía sentido. Aquel sitio debía ser punto de encuentro no sólo para Mick sino para otros agentes.

Se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta que le quedaba un poco larga. No había ropa interior, pero tampoco la echó de menos. Luego se volvió a poner la manta sobre los hombros, desechando la sábana.

Cuando volvió, descalza, aún cojeando y con las manos fuertemente unidas sobre el pecho, se encontró a Mick, en la cocina, calentando un caldo de lata. Le sonrió con preocupación al verla, ignorando los pequeños restos de sangre que dejaba en el suelo al caminar. Ella se esforzó en devolverle el gesto. Se acercó a él, y simplemente se quedó observando lo que hacía.

\- Sé que no es mucho- Le dijo vertiendo un poco del caldo en un cuenco. Luego se lo ofreció con amabilidad- Pero esto solo es un lugar de paso.

Emily cogió el cuenco y miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Justo detrás de ella había una pequeña mesa, con una silla a cada lado. Se sentó en una de ellas, y en lugar de tomarse el contenido del cuenco, colocó sus manos a su alrededor. Estaba caliente. Se sentía bien. Mick tomó asiento frente a ella, y posó su mano sobre la de ella.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?- Le preguntó. Aunque suponía la respuesta. Ofrecerle algo de comer había sido un gesto de amabilidad, pero dudaba de que fuera capaz de pasar cualquier cosa por su estómago.

Ella se encogió de hombros con expresión de disculpa,

\- No mucha...- Admitió ella- Pero gracias... Se siente bien el calor después del agua fría...- Bromeó sin darse cuenta de que Mick abría los ojos como platos.

\- Emily... El agua está helada aquí...- Le señaló atónito. Estaban en una zona de montaña y apenas habría unos diez grados como mucho. Dentro, con la chimenea se estaba caliente, pero el agua debía tener la temperatura exterior, o menos aún.

Ella lo miró perpleja, como si no entendiera de lo que le hablaba.

\- ¿De veras?... No me pareció tanto...

Mick suspiró con evidente inquietud, mientras observaba cómo se esforzaba por tomar un poco del caldo. Supuso que lo hacía simplemente para tranquilizarlo a él, y eso lo hizo aún peor. Seguía pensando en los demás antes que en sí misma.

\- ¿Te vuelves ya?- Le preguntó ella volviendo a centrarse en la misión.

\- En un momento...- Le respondió él, aunque cada parte de su cuerpo le decía que no la dejara sola- Pero antes tenemos que curarte las heridas, ¿de acuerdo?.

Emily le devolvió una expresión aún más confusa de la que ya tenía.

\- ¿Qué heridas?...

Y luego pensó que efectivamente debía tenerlas. Morente había sido bastante "brusco" con ella y recordaba que la había golpeado en la cara, y que posiblemente habría sangrado. No podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, claro. Había evitado mirarse en el espejo del baño al ducharse, y practicamente lo había hecho con los ojos cerrados, acurrucada en un ovillo dentro del plato de ducha. Y luego, al vestirse ¿había dedicado algún momento a comprobar el estado de su cuerpo?. La respuesta era no.

Sólo cuando notó que Mick contenía la respiración con el desconcierto reflejado en la cara, reaccionó.

\- No creo que tenga nada grave... .-Le aseguró ella tomando un poco más de caldo. Estaba caliente, y sentaba bien a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

\- Emily... - Balbuceó él sin saber qué decir. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía estar alguien en estado de shock? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía negar alguien la realidad?.- Tenemos que hablar de esto... No estoy seguro de que te des cuenta...

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Le interrumpió ella con voz calmada- Lo más importante ahora es que rescates a esas chicas, Mick. Yo estaré bien. Esperaré a tu contacto y me iré con él si tú no has vuelto antes. Seguiré el plan. Te lo prometo.

"Sí, ese era el plan". Pensó él. Y cómo odiaba aquel plan. Pero era el único que tenía.

Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de verbalizar cualquier expresión que significara que aquello le pareciera una idea minimamente buena.

\- De todas formas... Me iré cuando compruebe cómo estás- Insistió él, nada dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer- Traeré el botiquín- Añadió levantándose de la silla para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Revolvió por los cajones, hasta que extrajo una pequeña caja de color blanco y una cruz verde dibujada encima.

Emily supuso que dado el trabajo que tenían, allí debía tener un poco de todo. Se incorporó y se quedó de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Siéntate en el sillón- Le pidió el mientras la acompañaba hasta allí.

Cuando ella se hubo sentado, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?- Le preguntó ella un poco desorientada.

Él frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Cogió una butaca que había frente al sillón y la acercó hasta éste, quedándose justo delante de ella.

\- Será mejor que te recuestes- Le sugirió él, mientras se centraba en abrir el botiquín y comprobar su contenido. Había lo típico. Gasas, alcohol, vendas, tijeras, pomadas, pinzas... Y luego cosas no tan típicas: un pequeño bisturí, un dosis de adrenalina, agujas, hilo... Rezó para que no fueran necesarias éstas últimas.

Emily se tendió en el sillón, con la vista fija en el techo. No entendía por qué, pero de repente se sentía nerviosa. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que él se sentía del mismo modo.

Mick se frotó las manos para calentarlas antes de tocarla, y aún se detuvo, justo cuando notó el ligero temblor que la recorrió al rozarla con sus dedos.

Inmediatamente retiró la mano.

\- No voy a hacerte daño...- Le dijo con suavidad- Te lo prometo.

Y esperó con todo su corazón que fuera verdad. Al menos estaba seguro de que no le haría daño del modo en que aquel miserable se lo había hecho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso para continuar. Pero aún así, tuvo que agarrarse a los bordes del sillón cuando Mick le subió con cuidado la camiseta, sólo lo necesario para comprobar el estado de su vientre. No se atrevió a hacerlo más allá de eso. Tendría que ser suficiente.

Su respiración se paralizó durante unos segundos, cuando vio más claramente los intensos tonos morados que estaba adquiriendo los hematomas producto de los golpes que le había propinado. Y luego su vista se dirigió directamente hacia una cicatriz justo debajo de su ombligo. ¿Cómo es que no la había visto cuando la había encontrado en la habitación de Morente?. La miró confuso, sin atreverse a formular en alto la pregunta.

\- Ya te dije que no era la primera vez que lo hacía...- Le recordó ella mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

\- Veo que tampoco acabó bien... - Le señaló él en voz baja- Parece relativamente reciente...

Notó cómo ella tragaba saliva.

\- Hace cuatro meses. Él escapó. Oficialmente estoy muerta hasta que lo atrapen.

Mick abrió los ojos atónito. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Hacía cuatro meses que había pasado por algo así y la habían vuelto a enviar a una misión similar?. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?.

Pero evitó decir en alto lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.. Primero se centró en curarle los cortes, le puso tiritas en los que sangraban levemente, retiró con sumo cuidado los cristales que aún le quedaban incrustados en la espalda, y le vendó el pie que tenía un corte más serio. Tal vez hubiera necesitado puntos, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerla pasar por eso en aquel momento.

Emily no se quejó ni una sola vez. Parecía como si estuviera anestesiada. Mick dio por hecho que debía ser efecto del trauma.

Luego, volvió al botiquín, cogió una crema para los hematomas, y la repartió por cada uno de ellos con suavidad. No sólo tenía en el estómago, también por la cara, el cuello, las piernas, los brazos y la espalda. Cuando llegó a los muslos, se sintió enfermo al comprobar que tenía las marcas de los dedos de aquella bestia en la parte interior.

Al extender la crema por esa zona, notó su respiración agitada, e inmediatamente se detuvo. La miró a los ojos, y se encontró con su expresión angustiada. Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. "Ey...Estás a salvo. No volverá a lastimarte" Le recordó con suavidad. Optó por dejarle la crema a mano para que terminara de administrársela ella misma.

Luego, guardó lo demás, de nuevo en el botiquín, y lo llevó hasta la cocina.

Emily se incorporó y se quedó sentada en el sillón. Esperó a que él se acercara de nuevo.

\- Tengo que irme ya. He estado fuera demasiado tiempo, y aún me queda una hora para volver.- Miró el reloj. Debían ser más de las dos de la madrugada.- Estarás bien, te lo prometo. Este sitio es seguro.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. Mick se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Mick...- Lo llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir. Éste se volvió hacia ella- Cuando volvamos... Preferiría que nadie se enterara de ésto... Después de lo de Doyle...No quiero que esto se sepa...

La estudió tratando de averiguar qué había más allá de aquella extraña petición. Pero en realidad ya no tenía tiempo para interrogarla. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido que había mencionado el nombre de su anterior agresor. El apellido le era familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde lo había oído. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Con un ligero gesto de asentimiento, se despidió de ella.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, un escalofrío lo recorrió.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

 _Antes_

 _._

 _._

En la soledad de la cabaña, Emily tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Y pensar era algo realmente horrible. La marcha de Mick le produjo un desasosiego que jamás había sentido antes. Su lugar seguro. Su lugar seguro estaba ahora en grave riesgo. Y todo porque ella había tenido un conflicto moral a la hora de desempeñar "su trabajo". Y evidentemente Morente se había enfadado, y tenia que reconocer que se le había ido la mano.

Pero no era para tanto. Lo de aquellas chicas era mucho peor que lo de ella. Y ahora se encontraban en peligro, al igual que Mick. Y todo por su culpa.

Y además podía compartimentar. Aún podía hacerlo, a pesar del dolor físico que sentía, a pesar del escalofrío que la recorría cada vez que su mente trataba de recordar _eso._ En realidad, no tenía un recuerdo claro. Sólo flashes que iban y venían. Flashes que eran interpretables para que no dolieran tanto. Flashes que podía simplemente arrinconar en una esquina de su mente.

Así que se fue a dormir, con la esperanza de que Mick apareciera al día siguiente, sano y salvo, y la devolviera... ¿A dónde?... No sabía decirlo exactamente.

Desde luego no a casa. Su casa estaba al otro lado del océano. Su casa estaba ahora en un frío ataúd junto al que sus amigos la habían llorando.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba.

Las pesadillas aparecieron tan pronto como consiguió conciliar el sueño. Se despertó aterrada, entre gritos, y sin recordar siquiera lo que había soñado. Sólo con una sensación de vacío insoportable, como si de repente realmente hubiera estado enterrada en aquel ataúd, a dos metros bajo tierra.

A manotazos, consiguió encender la luz, mientras se concentraba en averiguar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí. Cuando finalmente tomó conciencia, todo el horror volvió de golpe, y fue cuando sintió que empezaba a faltarle el aire. Salió de la cama como si quemara, su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo, y se quedó allí, tendida, dando bocanadas, tratando de que el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, se arrastró, gateando, hasta la ducha. Abrió el agua helada, y sintió las gotas atravesando su piel como un cuchillo. Y por un momento volvió la nada, el no sentir, el no pensar. Así que simplemente se quedó allí, acurrucada... Y por fin pudo volver a respirar.

Luego perdió la consciencia.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar, fue la calidez en su piel.

Lo segundo, fue una suave luz sobre su rostro.

Lo tercero fue el dulce olor de los jazmines.

Y luego oyó la voz de Mick junto a ella.

\- Gracias a Dios...

Ni siquiera le extrañó. Mick era el calor, la suavidad y la dulzura. Todo estaba bien cuando él estaba cerca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con su sonrisa.

No pudo evitar sonreírle también.

\- ¿Donde estoy?- Le preguntó tratando de incorporarse, pero inmediatamente se sintió mareada.

\- Ey... No intentes levantarte...- Le pidió con suavidad, obligándola a volver a recostarse.- Llevas días semiinconsciente. Has estado delirando...

Lo miró sin comprender. Lo último que recordaba era haberse metido en la ducha.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Mick suspiró, y la tomó de la mano. Le reconfortó notar que por fin estaba caliente.

\- Te encontré en la ducha, no reaccionabas... Tenías síntomas de hipotermia... Estás en casa de un buen amigo. Es médico, ha estado cuidando de ti...- Y luego se detuvo, tratando de evaluarla- Emily, ¿Qué hacías metida allí dentro?.

\- No sé exactamente- Le respondió con expresión culpable- Creo que tuve una pesadilla... Pero no recuerdo con qué...- Añadió con la incertidumbre dibujada en el rostro.- ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?.- Y recordó el motivo por el que se había quedado sola- ¿Qué pasó con las chicas?.

Mick soportó el bombardeo de preguntas sin inmutarse, manteniendo su mirada cálida sobre ella.

\- Las chicas están bien... Aunque no pudimos detener a los cabecillas... Pero están a salvo... No te preocupes.- La tranquilizó. Tenía ya bastantes problemas como para que se inquietara por eso- Y luego volví a por ti. Afortunadamente pude hacerlo a tiempo... No sé qué habría pasado si hubieras tenido que esperar a mi contacto. Debías llevar horas allí metida.

Ella bajó la vista sintiéndose un poco estúpida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante tontería?. La respuesta en realidad era simple. No lo había pensado.

Cruzó la mirada con él, esperando algún reproche por su parte. Pero no lo hubo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?.- Le preguntó, recordando que llevaba un par de días sin comer nada sólido.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada en realidad.

Mick sonrió abiertamente, y le acarició la mejilla. Le pediré a Charles que te eche un vistazo, a ver si le parece bien que podamos sacarte al jardín, ¿De acuerdo?...En un momento vuelvo...- Añadió levantándose de la silla en la que había permanecido durante horas, junto a su cama.

De nuevo Emily sintió aquella sensación de desasosiego. Le resultaba tan extraño. Aquello sólo le había pasado con Mick. No entendía la razón.

Al poco Mick volvió acompañado de un hombre de unos sesenta y largos años, de cabello blanco y expresión amable, que la saludó con afabilidad.

Aún así, casi saltó de la cama, cuando él extendió la mano hacia ella para comprobar su temperatura.

Inmediatamente retiró la mano y el hombre mayor cruzó una mirada preocupada con Mick, que se había vuelto a sentar a la silla esperando a que la examinara.

\- Lo siento...-Se apresuró Emily a disculparse con los dos.

Había sido totalmente involuntario. Pero aún podía notar su corazón latir acelerado.

Charles pareció no darle mayor importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó absteniéndose de volver a tocarla. Mick le había explicado lo que le había ocurrido, y había podido examinarla mientras estaba inconsciente, e incluso le había tomado muestras para descartar enfermedades de transmisión sexual. En honor a la verdad, lo ético habría sido esperar a que ella hubiera dado su consentimiento, pero las circunstancias eran las que eran, y Mick al fin y al cabo no habría hecho aquella petición si no lo hubiera creído absolutamente necesario.

\- Creo que bien...- Le dijo tímidamente- Aún tengo algo de dolor... Pero es soportable- Añadió omitiendo que en algunos lugares el dolor no era tan soportable. Sin embargo, prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello. Pensar en ello, era lo que más dolía en realidad.

\- Bien... Entonces, quizás te venga bien tomar un poco de aire... Avisaré a Martha para que os prepare el desayuno en el jardín.

Con una sonrisa, se retiró.

\- ¿Quién es Martha?- Preguntó Emily con curiosidad, al tiempo que trataba nuevamente de incorporarse para sentarse en la cama. Esta vez tuvo la precaución de hacerlo con más lentitud, y aceptó la ayuda de Mick.

\- Su empleada de hogar- Le informó Mick- Charles es muy buen médico, pero es incapaz de freír un huevo...- Añadió con sorna.

Emily se mordió el labio, al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

\- Me temo que no puedo criticarlo...- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mick se echó a reír por primera vez desde que todo había ocurrido. Y sobretodo, lo alivió saber que ella aún era capaz de bromear.

\- Es bueno saber que no eres capaz de cocinar..Lo recordaré si algún día se te ocurre invitarme a cenar a tu casa..- Se burló de ella.

Emily entornó los ojos, con un suspiro de resignación.

\- Entonces será mejor que me invites tú a mí...¿No crees?- Le sugirió siguiendo su broma.

\- Hecho...- Le replicó él sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, con aquella sonrisa descarada tan típica de él- Cuando salgamos de aquí, te invitaré a cenar...- Añadió ahora en voz baja.

Y a Emily le pareció que lo decía absolutamente en serio. Lo miró confusa, pero él no parecía dudar de su propuesta.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre los dos durante unos segundos, hasta que Mick la animó a levantarse.

Se levantó de la silla, y la apartó un poco para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- Despacio, ¿De acuerdo?.- Le recordó sosteniéndola por la cadera, y cogiéndola de la mano con su mano libre.- Avísame si te mareas.

Emily se giró hasta quedarse sentada en el borde, y aunque tuvo que agarrarse a Mick, pudo levantarse. Aún se sentía débil, sin embargo, y unos segundos después acabó sentada en la silla. Descansó´un poco, y luego se atrevió a dar unos pasos. La cosa fue mejorando, hasta que Mick se atrevió a soltarla, aunque sin alejarse demasiado de ella.

\- Tienes el baño justo ahí- Le informó señalando la puerta a un extremo de la habitación- Supongo que querrás asearte...- Le dijo, y acto seguido hizo una pausa con expresión de reprimenda- Con agua caliente...Las duchas frías se acabaron ¿de acuerdo?- Le advirtió- Avisaré a Martha para que te ayude a bañarte.

Emily se quedó rígida durante un instante.

\- Está ocupada haciendo el desayuno... Y créeme Mick... que hay cosas que una chica debe hacer sola- Añadió alzando una ceja.

Mick esquivó su mirada, un tanto avergonzado. Emily sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo veía ruborizarse y resultaba realmente refrescante. Con él allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer, dio unos pasos más sola, hasta llegar al baño. Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Unos minutos después, volvió a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con Mick exactamente en la misma posición. No pudo menos que echarse a reír.

\- ¿Puedo avisarla ya? ¿Señorita autosuficiente?- Refunfuñó él- No quiero que tengas un accidente en esa bañera sólo porque tengas ansias de demostrar que eres independiente. Además, querrás cambiarte... Te he comprado algo de ropa... Por si no lo sabes, llevas unos días con ese poco atractivo camisón puesto...

Por primera vez, Emily se detuvo a contemplar la horrenda indumentaria que llevaba. Parecía el camisón de la abuela.. Recordó haberlo visto en la cabaña mientras buscaba algo que ponerse. Ese pensamiento se cruzó con lo que Mick había dicho justo antes.

\- ¿Me has comprado ropa?- Le preguntó con incredulidad- Me das miedo, Mick Rawson...- Se burló de él- Espero que no se parezca a ésto- Añadió entre risas cogiendo los bordes del camisón.

Mick la contempló embelesado mientras reía, tratando de encajar la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos, con la imagen de ella aterrorizada en una esquina. Le pareció todo tan irreal que por un momento dudo de que fueran la misma persona. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en aceptar lo que le había ocurrido.

\- Te sorprenderías del buen gusto que tengo...- Se jactó él acercándose a ella unos pasos. Ella se mantuvo en su sitio, cruzándose de brazos con expresión divertida.

Se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, y fue cuando notó que ella se estremecía ligeramente.

Mick dio un paso atrás.

\- Emily... Lo siento...- Se disculpó sintiéndose como un idiota- No quería asustarte...Llamaré a Martha.

Ella abrió los ojos, conteniendo la respiración durante unos instantes, para luego comenzar a respirar de forma agitada. No había sido su intención reaccionar así. Confiaba en él. Plenamente. Y necesitaba que lo supiera.

\- No..- Susurró, cerrando ahora la distancia entre ellos. Luego le tomó la mano con suavidad- Hazlo tú...- Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

Mick la miró con la confusión dibujada en el rostro. Emily leyó inmediatamente su temor.

\- No pasa nada... Confío en ti- Le aseguró sin asomo de duda- Y al fin y al cabo, no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto ya...- Añadió alzando una ceja- Supongo que no llamarías a Martha para que fuera a la cabaña a ponerme este camisón...- Le recordó astutamente.

Mick tragó saliva, aún más perplejo que antes. Y no porque no fuera cierto lo que había dicho, sino porque parecía que había olvidado que aquella no era la primera vez que la había visto desnuda. ¿Era posible que no lo recordara?. Sabía que ante un hecho traumático, la víctima podía olvidar desde simples fragmentos hasta todo lo ocurrido por completo. Sospechaba que al menos, había bloqueado una parte.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó con preocupación- Emily...Te has puesto a temblar en cuanto me he acercado.

\- Lo sé...- Admitió ella con un débil suspiro- Pero de verdad.. Prefiero que me ayudes tú a tener que lidiar con una desconocida. Ya te lo he dicho... Confío en ti.

Él pareció meditarlo un poco, pero finalmente aceptó hacerlo. La acompañó hasta el baño, y entró detrás de ella. Aunque ella insistiera en restarle importancia, sólo por su forma de moverse, sabía que aún debía sentir mucho dolor. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y cojeaba un poco aún. La herida de su pie no estaba curada, pero aún sin ver lo que ocultaba el camisón, podía darse cuenta de que todavía tenía hematomas, aparte de los que lucía en su rostro. Lo tenía menos hinchado, pero los cardenales se habían oscurecido con el paso de los días.

De espaldas a ella, la ayudó a desvestirse mientras que esperaban a que la bañera se fuera llenando de agua. Mick se aseguró esta vez, de que el agua que caía, estuviera a la temperatura correcta. Emily se mordió el labio con fuerza para tratar de amortiguar el gemido de dolor que salió de su garganta, al levantar los brazos en alto para quitarse el camisón.

Mick optó por no decir nada, y sólo se quedó contemplando con la respiración contenida las heridas que los cristales habían dejado en su espalda. Un pensamiento terrible pasó por su cabeza. Morente era atlético. Iba al gimnasio, no tenía sobrepeso, pero solo por su altura y musculatura, debía pesar casi noventa kilos. Sintió náuseas. Ese era el peso que ella había tenido que soportar sobre aquellos cristales. Por un momento notó que le faltaba el aire, y tuvo que apoyarse momentáneamente en el lavabo.

Emily, aún de espaldas, no se dio cuenta de su estado, hasta que se fue a meter en la bañera, y se giró levemente para pedirle ayuda.

Lo miro con expresión confusa, pero Mick reaccionó con rapidez, y la sostuvo con la mano, hasta que ella se introdujo en el agua, que ahora la cubría hasta el pecho. Momentáneamente se fijó en la pequeña cicatriz sobre su seno izquierdo. ¿Era la marca de un trébol?. No había forma de que aquello se lo hubiera hecho voluntariamente. Tomó nota mental para realizar las correspondientes averiguaciones.

Emily suspiró con suavidad, cerrando los ojos. Estaba caliente. Se sentía bien.

\- Esperaré fuera a que termines...Sólo avísame... ¿De acuerdo?

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó su voz.

\- ¡No...!- Le pidió con vehemencia- Quédate por favor...No quiero estar sola.

Mick no pudo negarse cuando vio su mirada de ciervo asustado.

\- Bien...En ese caso... Voy a tener que decirlo... Agente Prentiss.- Se burló de ella con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras arrastraba una butaca hasta llevarla al borde la bañera.- Al final yo tenía razón cuando te dije que te costaría recuperarte de mí... - Añadió recordándole sus palabras durante el caso de San Francisco.

\- ¡Oh Señor!- Exclamó Emily tratando de no reír, y aprovechó para salpicarle con el agua, que ahora estaba llena de espuma.- ¿Se puede ser más engreído agente Rawson?.

\- Yo solo digo lo que digo... Y tengo razón cuando lo digo- Replicó éste con tal galimatías que ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Emily de nuevo tuvo que contener la risa. Cogió la esponja de baño, y la extendió hacia él.

-. Anda, haz algo útil y enjabóname la espalda- Le ordenó sin miramientos

Mick le hizo un saludo militar, con la esponja chorreante en la mano.

\- ¡A sus órdenes mi comandante!- Exclamó con voz grave.

Emily aún riendo, se echó levemente hacia delante, rodeando sus piernas con sus manos, para darle acceso.

En cuanto dejó de mirarlo, Mick cambió la expresión de su cara. Ya no quedaba asomo de diversión en ella. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a dar pequeños toques suaves tratando de esquivar los cortes de los cristales, pero era practicamente imposible. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que a pesar de que la había revisado en la cabaña, aún tenía un pequeño cristal en la espalda, que saltó al roce de la esponja. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Emily.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó retirando la esponja como si realmente aquello hubiera sido culpa suya.

Emily abrió los ojos, como si lo leyera como un libro abierto.

\- ¿Qué tengo?- Le preguntó con voz vacilante.

\- Aún te quedaba algún cristal...- Le explicó en voz baja.

Y tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, notó como ella nuevamente se quedaba sin aliento. Evidentemente no era nuevo para ella. Casi todos se los había retirado en la cabaña, pero en aquel momento ella aún no era demasiado consciente del alcance de sus lesiones. Ahora podía ver en sus ojos, que por fin se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Es muy malo?...

\- Se curará- Le aseguró él- No hay ninguna herida profunda.

Y luego todo transcurrió como en un mal sueño.

Emily bajó la cabeza durante un instante, como si tratara de tomar una decisión imposible. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, la vio levantar uno de sus brazos, delante de sus ojos, examinando por primera vez el estado de su cuerpo. Con gesto serio, fue evaluando cada lesión que tenía a la vista. Mick la observaba en absoluto silencio con expresión preocupada.

Pero Emily en ese momento, ya se había olvidado por completo de su presencia. Vio los hematomas de sus brazos, de su estómago, de su pecho, y no quiso ni pensar en como estaría su rostro. No recordaba como se había hecho la mayoría de sus lesiones, pero en su mente tenía perfectamente claro el golpe que le había dado en la cara. Luego bajó hasta sus piernas, vio la herida de su pie, que tendría que volver a vendar, sin duda, y luego subió por ellas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Aún con la espuma del agua pudo ver perfectamente las huellas de los dedos de Morente en ellos.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, y se agarró al borde de la bañera justo a tiempo para vomitar fuera de ésta la bilis.

Mick reaccionó de inmediato, y puso una de sus manos sobre su espalda, y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras ella, sin nada más en su estómago, empezaba a jadear como si le faltara el aire.

\- Está bien... Emily... Está bien... Ya estás a salvo... Respira...Todo irá bien.. Te lo prometo...- Le susurró al oído- Respira... Sólo respira...

Y optó por abrazarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Feliz día de Reyes! ¡Antes que nada gracias por los comentarios! Me alegro de que os esté gustando :) . Gracias Adriana. Belikov y Lexi4MP por comentar prácticamente cada capítulo. Siempre me animáis a seguir escribiendo ;). Sobre lo que preguntabas Lexi4MP, lo de por qué no habían contactado, lo tengo introducido en otra conversación más adelante. La explicación será sencilla, no habrá misterio ahí. Sobre lo de que en qué momento se queda embarazada, es algo que me planteé cómo enfocarlo teniendo en cuenta que no puede pasar mucho desde la agresión hasta que ocurre (por supuesto, ahí es donde se nota que esto es sólo un fanfic). Inicialmente pensé en una escena sin demasiado detalle (tenía dudas de cómo abordar una escena así, sin haberse recuperado del trauma), pero finalmente me puse a escribir y será bastante más larga y detallada de lo que había previsto (un capítulo entero solo para eso- el más largo hasta ahora si no me equivoco- y ya podéis ver un atisbo de lo que será en este de hoy). He intentado que sea una escena muy tierna, incluyendo partes cómicas "a lo Mick Rawson", para evitar que resulte demasiado dramática (que ya bastante drama ha habido hasta ahora) y espero que os guste. Lo tengo terminado, pendiente de revisar y decidir si lo publico a continuación, o intercalo alguna escena del presente._

 **Capitulo 9**

 _Antes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¿Qué les has dicho?- Le preguntó con temor.

Finalmente, Mick había conseguido calmarla después de casi una hora, y ahora desayunaban tranquilamente en el jardín. Emily estaba preocupada por las consecuencias de lo ocurrido. De ninguna manera quería que se supieran las razones por las que Mick había terminado matando a Morente. Aunque se sentía mal por pedirle que mintiera, no era capaz de enfrentar una investigación interna.

\- Les dije que me había descubierto y que tuve que matarlo en legítima defensa.- Le explicó Mick con sencillez mientras devoraba las salchichas que les había servido Martha.- No van a preguntarte demasiado, les dejé claro que te habías ido antes de la casa. Em, no te preocupes. No lo descubrirán.

Emily lo miró con curiosidad. Nunca lo había oído llamarla por aquel diminutivo tan familiar, y le resultaba extraño. En honor a la verdad, toda aquella situación era extraña. En menos de una semana, la relación de coqueteo que habían tenido en San Francisco, había pasado a ser algo mucho más íntimo. Aún no se sentía preparada para las implicaciones de todo aquello. Tal vez, si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas... Pero en aquel momento lo último que pasaba por su mente era iniciar cualquier relación de tipo amoroso con nadie. Pasaría mucho tiempo para eso, sin duda alguna. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, sin apenas conocerla, ayudándola sin pedir nada a cambio. Emily no podía entender sus razones para protegerla de aquel modo. Nunca habría imaginado que tuviera esa faceta tan tierna y tan cálida, y sin embargo, es lo que le había demostrado una y otra vez.

Supo que lo había juzgado demasiado prematuramente cuando lo había conocido.

\- Le partiste el cuello- Le dijo ella con voz apenas audible, con la evidencia de que era eso una de las primeras cosas que recordaba después de que todo hubiera terminado. Las imágenes en su memoria no estaban nada claras, y hubo un momento en el que incluso había llegado a desconectar del todo de aquel horror. O simplemente, su mente había arrinconado algunas partes, como mecanismo de auto protección- Pero había sangre...Vi un charco de sangre junto a su cuerpo...

Mick se detuvo un momento. Tal y como la había encontrado, le sorprendía que recordara aquello.

\- Le hice un corte en la garganta...- Le explicó sin querer entrar más en detalle.

Por alguna razón no quería que ella se enterara _exactamente_ de lo que le había hecho. Y desde luego, sus superiores no habían aprobado nada el modo en que había terminado con Morente. Lo llamaron tortura. Mick tuvo que contener la risa cuando escuchó aquello de su supervisor. ¿Tortura? Morente había muerto rápido, demasiado rápido para lo que se merecía. Pero finalmente al menos había podido administrarle un poco de su propia medicina. Quizás el término "justicia poética" sería el adecuado. Tortura era otra cosa. Tortura era lo que él le había hecho a Emily.. Sabía que habría consecuencias, por supuesto, pero él se había mantenido firme en su versión y estaba dispuesto a aceptar las sanciones que pudieran imponerle después de haber arruinado una operación de casi un año.

Después de lo que había visto. Después de lo que le había hecho a Emily, haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

\- Sabes que tengo que volver- Le recordó ella con un suspiro- Aún estoy en protección de testigos...

Mick asintió. Ya lo sabía. Sólo que había estado tratando de retrasar el momento. Habría querido que ella tuviera más tiempo para recuperarse. Aunque en realidad, ¿Era posible recuperarse de algo así?.

\- Supongo que no dejarán que te visite...

Emily frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde llegaba realmente su preocupación por ella.

\- Es peligroso para ti mantenerte cerca de mí, Mick... - Vio su expresión inquieta- Estaré bien... Te lo prometo..- Le aseguró esforzándose en dibujar una sonrisa en su cara- Además echo de menos la cafetería cerca de mi apartamento... Sirven los mejores croissants de todo París...

Mick se rió suavemente, apreciando su esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir mejor, pero el hecho de no poder contactar con ella, de no poder asegurarse de que seguía sana y salva, le ponía la piel de gallina. Y saber que había alguien más buscándola, alguien más que podría hacerle daño, lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Unos días después, Emily decidió que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Sus superiores comenzaban a hacer preguntas de por qué no se había reportado aún, y aunque Mick no quería hablar de ello, sabía que lo estaban presionando. No quería causarle más problemas, así que simplemente volvió, con la promesa de que contactarían cuando ella pudiera regresar a Estados Unidos.

Durante semanas, no supo nada de él. Trató de volver a sus rutinas diarias, intentando pasar página, sin olvidar que al mismo tiempo seguía en peligro. Por el día, conseguía mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de que a veces se sorprendía a sí misma en cualquier lugar de la ciudad sin saber exactamente cómo había llegado allí. Por las noches, era mucho peor. Era consciente de que tenía parte de sus recuerdos bloqueados, y que pugnaban por salir durante sus sueños, pero nunca recordaba lo que soñaba. A veces se despertaba temblando, con la respiración agitada y sin saber siquiera dónde estaba. Echaba de menos a Mick, echaba de menos su presencia, su calma, su calidez.

Pero estaba sola, y esa era su realidad. Tenía que aceptarla. No sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar. Tal vez pasaran años hasta que Doyle ya no fuera un riesgo para ella. La espera, era lo que peor llevaba.

Por eso se quedó atónita cuando unas semanas después, Mick apareció mientras se tomaba un capuchino en la cafetería junto a su apartamento. Con su sonrisa descarada, simplemente se sentó frente a ella disfrutando de su reacción.

\- Realmente hay muchas cafeterías en París donde sirven los mejores croissants, ¿Sabes?- Se burló él entornando los ojos- La próxima vez procura ser más específica.

Emily sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Por un lado su presencia la alegraba más de lo que quería reconocer, pero por otro, sabía que no debería estar allí. ¿Cuántas cafeterías se había recorrido hasta encontrarla?.

\- Sabes que si alguien se entera...- Le advirtió alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Ey!,... Soy libre de caminar por París...Esto solo es una coincidencia- Le replicó encogiéndose de hombros- Nadie podrá acusarme de que llevo semanas tratando de encontrarte.

Emily abrió la boca haciendo una "o" perfecta.

\- ¿Cuántas semanas exactamente, Mick Rawson?- Le cuestionó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Él fingió pensárselo un poco, torciendo el gesto.

\- ¿Cuántas semanas hace que te fuiste?.

Emily no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír ante su expresión pretendidamente inocente.

\- Venga...- Dijo levantándose de su asiento- Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más íntimo antes de que alguien te vea conmigo...

Mick estuvo a punto de hacer una broma sobre el término "íntimo", pero en el último momento se mordió la lengua. " _Demasiado pronto para eso",_ pensó _._

Emily lo condujo hasta su apartamento y lo invitó a entrar. Mick se sorprendió de lo pequeño que era. Esperaba algo más del programa de protección de testigos. En realidad era un estudio aún más pequeño que la cabaña que habían compartido. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando recordó aquello.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció Emily con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienes cerveza?- Le preguntó acomodándose en el sillón como si estuviera en su casa.

Emily lo observó divertida mientras sacaba de la nevera dos cervezas sin alcohol. Cuando la extendió hacia él, vio su gesto disgustado, y amplió aún más su sonrisa.

\- Lo siento...- Se excusó arqueando una ceja- He dejado el alcohol por el momento... Y no esperaba tener invitados.

Mick sintió un poco de compasión al escuchar aquello. Estaba sola, realmente sola, y él no podía ayudarla. Con un resoplido de aceptación, tomó la cerveza, y dio dos golpecitos en el sillón, invitándola a acompañarlo

Emily finalmente se sentó junto a él, y se quedaron frente a frente, cada uno en un extremo del sillón. Se dio cuenta de que la observaba detenidamente, como si estuviera evaluándola.

\- ¿No me lo vas a preguntar...?- Le dijo ella adelantándose a su pensamiento.

Mick sonrió. Lo había leído como un libro abierto. Finalmente formuló la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo estás?-

Emily abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Mick jugó a su juego de adivinanzas.

\- Y no me digas que bien...Por favor.

Emily suspiró. Era exactamente lo que iba a responder. Bajó los ojos un momento, incapaz de soportar la intensidad de su mirada.

\- Supongo que voy tirando...- Respondió al fin, como algo intermedio entre el "estoy bien" que pretendía verbalizar, y el "ni siquiera puedo respirar", que era lo que realmente sentía.

\- ¿Te sientes capaz de hablar ya de ello?- Le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. ¿Para eso había venido? ¿Para obligarla a hablar de algo que no quería recordar?.

\- No veo la necesidad de hacerlo...- Se justifico con evidente incomodidad.

Mick se dio cuenta de cómo se cruzaba de brazos como gesto de autodefensa.

\- Emily...

\- Lo superaré...Mick... De veras... No tienes por qué preocuparte...- Le aseguró ella. Pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Mick se acercó lentamente.. Notó cómo en un principio ella se retraía inconscientemente hacia atrás. "¿Aún hacía eso?", pensó alarmado "¿Aún le daba miedo que alguien se acercara a ella?"

Emily vio la inquietud en sus ojos, y se reprendió a si misma por no poder controlar mejor las reacciones instintivas de su cuerpo. Finalmente, se tranquilizó y dejó que él se aproximara, Era ilógico que tuviera miedo de él. Mick era el calor, la suavidad, la ternura. _Su lugar seguro,_ recordó. Lo que necesitaba cada vez que sentía que se hundía en aquel pozo de oscuridad.

Cuando él la tomó por el mentón, y le acarició delicadamente la mejilla, fue ella, quien instintivamente se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en los labios.

Tal vez porque había sido ella precisamente quien había dado el primer paso, se sintió con el valor suficiente para explorar su boca, notando sin embargo que Mick parecía haberse quedado paralizado, sorprendido de que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa de aquella manera. Sintió las manos de él, apartando su rostro con suavidad.

\- Esto no es buena idea, Emily- Le susurró desconcertado.

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Necesitaba explicárselo, necesitaba que él supiera exactamente por qué sí era buena idea, por qué aquello era de hecho, la mejor idea que había tenido durante aquellas semanas de infierno.

\- No puedo soportar pensar que fue el último en tocarme... - Le explicó con la voz entrecortada. Mick aún sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, mientras ella mantenía las suyas recogidas sobre su pecho- Sólo necesito dejar de sentirme como si estuviera sucia... Es como si aún pudiera sentirlo... Como si aún estuviera dentro de mí...Necesito saber que puedo hacer esto... Necesito borrar el tacto de sus manos... Y necesito que lo hagas tú, Mick.

Mick abrió los ojos, aterrado, sin poder creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Apenas había pasado ¿ cuánto?, ¿un mes y medio?. Ni siquiera creía que sus lesiones pudieran haber sanado del todo.

Emily vio su miedo reflejado en su cara, e interpretó que sería otra la razón.

\- Me he hecho todas las pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual...- Le explicó torpemente, obviando que era lo único que había hecho en realidad. No había permitido que nadie más la tocara, ni siquiera para examinar sus lesiones- Estoy bien... Si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Mick jadeó aún más desconcertado. ¿Creía que era eso lo que había provocado su inquietud?.

Retiró las manos de su rostro, y la miró fijamente.

\- Ya lo sé... Le pedí a Charles que te examinara y te hiciera las pruebas. Sabía que no querrías ir a un hospital... Y yo tenía que asegurarme de la gravedad de tus lesiones- Confesó al fin con expresión culpable.

Ella abrió la boca atónita. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho hasta ahora?. Se debatió entre recriminárselo o dejarlo correr. Al final optó por lo último.

\- En ese caso...No hay problema

\- ¡No...!- Exclamó el frunciendo el ceño, y se levantó de un salto- Emily... No estás bien.. Puede que tus heridas físicas estén casi curadas, pero de ninguna manera has superado ésto. Ni siquiera quieres hablar de ello. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a hacerte daño?.

Emily lo miro desconcertada. Casi le entró la risa cuando escuchó su argumento. ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Mick Rawson? Ni un millón de años.

\- Si te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, es porque sé que jamás me harías daño...- Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros, y luego se acercó a él nuevamente- No hagas que te lo ruegue...Por favor...- Añadió timidamente.

Mick trató de verbalizar alguna de las mil razones elaboradas que sin duda demostraban que aquello era una enorme equivocación. Una equivocación con mayúsculas. No había modo de que él aceptara algo así. Finalmente de su boca salió la más sencilla.

\- Es un error... Lo sabes...- Le dijo él. Vio su expresión frustrada, y se sintió aún peor- ¿Por qué no esperas un tiempo más? Em... ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?.

Ella resopló con evidente fastidio. Mick se dio cuenta de que se sentía dolida por su negativa. Se volvió a sentar junto a ella, y le acarició la mejilla. Se sorprendió de que esta vez, ella no trató de rechazarlo.

\- No tengo más tiempo...Me trasladan... Y ni siquiera sé dónde ni por cuánto tiempo. Me avisaron hace un par de días.- Le informó sin poder ocultar su enojo.- No sé cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Tal vez años...

La mano de Mick se quedó congelada en su rostro durante unos instantes. Aquello no lo había previsto. El hecho de que ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría volver a contactar con ella, hizo que su corazón casi se detuviera.

\- Aún así...- Insistió él.

\- ¡Sólo quiero quitarme su olor de encima!- Estalló ella con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro. A Mick se le encogió el corazón cuando vio dos lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que Mick la veía llorar después de aquel día. Emily, sin embargo parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Suspiró y la miró a los ojos tratando de tomar una decisión imposible. Valoró los pros y los contras, y los contras ganaban la batalla de forma inmisericorde. Sin embargo, fue algo totalmente contrario lo que salió de su boca.

\- Está bien...- Susurró él, recogiendo una de sus lágrimas entre sus dedos- Está bien...

No es como si no hubiera deseado hacer el amor con ella. Había tenido esa fantasía desde que la había conocido, pero desde luego, las circunstancias actuales no eran ni de lejos las que había imaginado.

\- ¿Lo harás?- Le preguntó como si no se acabara de creer que finalmente hubiera aceptado. Por un momento incluso había pensado que la rechazaría sólo por haberla visto con Morente. Apartó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y se regañó a sí misma por dudar de él de aquella forma.

Él se quedó en silencio, evaluándola, sabiendo que aquello era una pésima decisión entre todas las malas decisiones. Pero no era capaz de simplemente irse y dejarla así. Se prometió que a la mínima duda de que algo comenzara a ir mal, pararían.

Miró sus ojos angustiados, su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo su blusa, sus manos tensadas alrededor de las suyas, y sólo le quedó una cosa por hacer.

\- Pero tienes que prometerme... Tienes que prometerme que si en algún momento quieres parar, si en algún momento te entra el miedo, o sientes dolor,...Tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás- Le dijo con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

\- Sé que no me harás...- Comenzó a decir Emily..

\- No.- La interrumpió con determinación- Tienes que prometérmelo, Emily. Si no, no lo haré.

Ella contempló sus ojos serenos y su expresión genuinamente preocupada. Preocupada por ella. _Por ella._ La mujer que todos pensaban que eran tan independiente y fuerte. Mick se preocupaba por ella, de aquel modo tan honesto, y tan sincero como nadie lo había hecho antes. Y no tuvo dudas.

\- Te lo prometo...- Susurró suavemente.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo que os había anticipado. Como dije, he tratado que sea tierno y no demasiado dramático.

¡Espero que les guste!

 **Capitulo 10**

Antes

.

.

.

Una vez tomada la decisión, ambos se quedaron mirándose en un silencio incómodo como si fueran dos adolescentes en su primera vez. Ninguno de los dos era inexperto en la materia, especialmente Mick, pero desde luego, tampoco habían imaginado encontrarse en una situación como aquella.

\- ¿Cómo...?- Balbuceó Emily incomprensiblemente enrojecida, teniendo en cuenta que era ella la que se lo había pedido- ¿Dónde?...- Continuó en una serie de cuestionamientos absurdos- Quiero decir... Supongo que la cama resultará más cómoda que el sillón- Terminó la frase casi sin aliento.

Y Mick se quedó sin palabras, sintiéndose el hombre más torpe de la tierra.

\- ¡Claro...!- Acertó a decir finalmente- Eso es lo que haremos.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ser el primero en levantarse del sillón. Y simplemente siguieron mirándose esperando el uno por el otro.

\- ¡Oh, señor!- Jadeó Emily azorada, bajando la vista hacia sus manos.

Mick lo interpretó como una duda.

\- Emily... Si no estás segura...

\- ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó ella un poco exasperada- ¡No es eso!... Es que es raro... No era así como me lo imaginaba cuando nos conocimos- Añadió casi sin pensar.

Cuando levantó los ojos hacia Mick se encontró con su sonrisa descarada.

\- Así que habías pensado en ello...

Emily soportó estoicamente su expresión traviesa.

\- Disfruta de tu momento de gloria... Rawson...- Le espetó entornando los ojos. Y luego se quedó mirándose otra vez las manos. Aquello no estaba yendo exactamente como había previsto.

Notó la mano de Mick apoyada suavemente en su mejilla.

\- Ey...- Le dijo obligándola a mirarlo- Yo también había pensado en ello...- Le confesó en voz baja- Pensé en llamarte después de lo de San Francisco... Pero al final no me atreví.

Emily lo miró sorprendida.

\- J.J. y García me persiguieron durante semanas para que hiciera lo mismo... Y estuve a punto... Pero no sé... Supongo que no quise complicar las cosas...

\- Bueno...Ahora estamos aquí... Tal vez...

\- Sólo será esta noche...- Le interrumpió Emily antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Había adivinado rápidamente hacia dónde iba su pensamiento- Sabes que no puede haber nada más... Y yo no estoy preparada para implicarme con nadie de ese modo...- Añadió sin poder evitar que un atisbo de tristeza se reflejara en su mirada.

\- Tú mandas... - Se rindió Mick finalmente y luego se levantó del sillón y le tendió la mano- Pero esta noche, será siempre nuestra...

La estremeció el tono de grave y sincero de su voz. Aceptó su mano, y dejó que la guiara a la cama. De repente se sintió invadida por una timidez inaudita en ella. Emily no se consideraba precisamente una persona sumisa en cuestiones de dormitorio, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de llevar la iniciativa.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Mick pudo darse cuenta de que estaba aterrorizada. Esperó un momento por si decidía echarse atrás, pero ella hizo un gesto silencioso de asentimiento para indicarle que continuara, así que la besó suavemente primero, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza. Emily sintió como si sintiera alas de mariposa en su piel. Percibió su calidez en sus labios, su ternura en su tacto, y a pesar de sus reticencias, se negó a darse por vencida tan pronto. Fue ella quien buscó su lengua, comunicándole así que confiaba en él para hacer aquello, que de hecho, era el único hombre en el que podría confiar. _Su lugar seguro._

Mick en otras circunstancias, habría sido más impetuoso, más atrevido, más duro incluso. Así había imaginado siempre que sería el sexo con ella. Fuerte, caliente y salvaje. Pero aquella noche no sería así. Aquella noche, sería lo que ella necesitaba y nada más. Tal vez no habría una nueva oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que no, en realidad. Pero no se trataba de él, sino de ella.

Con sus lenguas entrelazadas, Mick bajó sus manos hasta el primer botón de su blusa y se deshizo de él, luego siguió con el resto, notando la respiración agitada de Emily bajo su pecho. Cuando sólo le quedaba dejar caer la prenda suavemente hacia atrás, notó cómo se estremecía ligeramente y bajaba la cabeza.

\- Emily...- Le susurró con cierta inquietud.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien.. Sigue...- Y como para convencerlo, ella misma se desprendió de la blusa..

Mick decidió quitarse su propia camiseta, antes de continuar. Luego se debatió durante unos segundos entre si continuar con su sujetador u optar por su pantalón. Pensó que sería menos intimidante para ella no encontrarse desnuda tan pronto, y desabrochó el botón de éste último. Emily parpadeó un par de veces, aún nerviosa, y se incorporó levemente ayudándole luego a tirar de él hacia abajo, al tiempo que se deshacía de sus zapatos. En ropa interior, Mick podía notar aún más su temblor, y su rubor en el rostro. Se sentía insegura. Podía verlo. Aquel maldito le había quitado hasta eso.

Lo siguiente fueron sus propios zapatos, calcetines y vaqueros, y en un momento ambos estaban sobre la cama, sólo con su ropa interior.

La rozó levemente con la mano, recorriendo su rostro, luego su cuello y bajando luego hasta su cintura. Se saltó el pecho en el proceso. Aún tenía miedo de que se asustara.

Emily se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y le cogió la mano, llevándola hasta allí. Mick notó el latido de su corazón tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo.

La oyó tragar saliva, mientras su respiración se agitaba aún más. Pero no era sólo deseo, era la incertidumbre de no saber si sería capaz de hacer lo que ella misma le había pedido.

La vio deslizar el tirante de su sujetador hacia abajo. Y la detuvo con la mano.

\- Espera...- Le dijo con suavidad- No tenemos prisa... ¿De acuerdo?.

Y ella casi sintió deseos de llorar ante aquella muestra de dulzura, ante aquella forma de cuidarla y protegerla.

La ayudó a tenderse en la cama, y se reclinó junto a ella, besándola con besos suaves, acariciándola como si fuera la flor más delicada de la tierra, evitando al principio las zonas que creía que podrían causarle más rechazo. Tenían tiempo. Tenían todo el tiempo. Sólo cuando vio que parecía comenzar a relajarse, se atrevió a ir más allá. Posó sus dedos sobre su vientre, recorriendo sus caderas y subiendo hasta el borde de su pecho, dejando besos de pluma durante el recorrido.

Emily simplemente se dejó llevar, en una actitud que ni ella reconocía como propia. Lo dejó tomar el control con la plena confianza de que no le haría ningún daño, a pesar de que en algunos momentos su respiración se agitaba un poco mas por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, y su cuerpo se estremecía sin poder evitarlo. Era placer y miedo. Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Mick subió ligeramente para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Sólo para estar seguro. Quería estar absolutamente seguro antes de dar el siguiente paso. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, y entonces se atrevió a recorrer el trébol tatuado en su pecho. Emily tembló. Pero esta vez él estaba convencido de que no era por Morente. Aquello se lo había hecho su otro monstruo. Aquel que aún la perseguía.

Emily se incorporó levemente, dándole acceso a su espalda. Con habilidad, y mirándola en todo momento a los ojos, deshizo el cierre de su sujetador, y ahora sí, lo deslizó con delicadeza por sus hombros, hasta que la prenda cayó abandonada junto a la cama.

Volvió a notar su pecho subiendo y bajando y su respiración acelerada. Sentirse expuesta la ponía aún más nerviosa, así que siguió mirándola a los ojos hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso.

Con sus labios, recorrió su rostro, bajando por su cuello y posándose en sus pechos, donde sus manos ya jugaban a acariciarlos. Por primera vez, se permitió deleitarse en su suave piel de alabastro, y siguió besándolos y acariciándolos con ternura. Su mano volvió a jugar con su vientre, notó que ella gemía ligeramente, y continuó hacia abajo, hasta el borde de sus bragas de encaje.

Cuando acarició la piel debajo de la prenda, Emily casi saltó, con un jadeo que no tenía nada de placentero.

Mick se incorporó con la preocupación reflejada en la cara, y se encontró con sus ojos abiertos y sus manos cerradas en dos puños tensos.

\- Emily... Lo siento...- Se disculpó rápidamente sintiéndose como un imbécil por haber pensado que por fin había bajado sus barreras.- Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de su expresión de pánico. Quería continuar.

\- No voy a hacer esto...- Insistió él , horrorizado, apartándose ligeramente de ella- _No voy a hacerte esto..._

A Emily la conmovió su expresión angustiada. Ella no había tenido intención de reaccionar así. No había tenido control alguno de su cuerpo. No era algo que él hubiera hecho mal. No tenía nada que ver con él. Tenía que saberlo.

\- Quiero esto...- Le aseguró cuando consiguió tranquilizarse- Es sólo que...- Trató de encontrar exactamente dónde estaba el problema- Creo que... no me lo esperaba...- Añadió frunciendo el ceño absolutamente confundida.

Mick arqueó una ceja. Su expresión perpleja le había inspirado ternura y un poco de diversión. Pensó que precisamente era lo que Emily necesitaba, restarle dramatismo al asunto.

\- ¿No te lo esperabas?- Le preguntó inclinando la cabeza- Sabes como va esto, ¿no?- Se burló de ella.

Emily abrió la boca bastante descolocada por su cambio de registro. Había pasado de una genuina preocupación a bromear a su costa en un segundo. Aunque en realidad, lo prefería así, antes de tener que soportar sus miradas compasivas.

\- Bueno... Aunque no te lo creas... No soy totalmente inexperta en la materia- Le espetó ella siguiendo su juego.- ¿Sabes?... Estuve muy atenta a cuando explicaron todo aquel asunto de las flores y las abejas...

Se intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Sí, aquello definitivamente resultaba mucho mejor. Habían encontrado su punto de conexión a través del humor, para poder sobrellevar la cuestión.. Ambos se echaron a reír, después de unos segundos tratando de mantenerse serios.

\- Oye... - Le susurró al fin Mick atreviéndose de nuevo a rozar la piel de su vientre con sus dedos- A riesgo de ser pesado... ¿Realmente quieres seguir?.

Emily tomó su mano entre las suyas y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí...Quiero...- Le aseguró sin asomo de duda.

Y Mick se quedó en silencio durante un instante. Lo vio divagar como si tratara de descubrir el origen del Universo.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-Le preguntó Emily un poco perdida en este punto del problema.

Mick silbó como si por fin hubiera descubierto, efectivamente, dicho origen. Emily lo interrogó con la mirada.

\- Hablando de las flores y de las abejas...- Dijo al fin él- ¿No se nos ha olvidado algo?.

La boca de Emily se abrió al caer en la razón de sus divagaciones. En todo su planteamiento inicial no se le había ocurrido que podrían necesitar un condón.

\- ¿No tienes?- Le preguntó esperanzada. Y precisamente su forma de preguntarlo fue lo que le indicó a Mick, que de ninguna manera iba a encontrarlo en su mesilla de noche.

\- No venía con la intención de practicar sexo contigo... ¿sabes?.- Le recriminó él, casi ofendido.

\- No lo decía por mí... Pensé que eras de los que llevan siempre alguno encima...- Le planteó con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

Mick jadeó, de forma tan exageradamente afectada, que Emily tuvo que contener la risa.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, señorita? . Me ofende que pienses que voy poniendo mis ojos... Y el resto de mi persona... En cualquier mujer. Que sepas que soy muy selectivo.- Añadió con fingido enojo. Evitó deliberadamente explicarle que en circunstancias normales estaría más que preparado, pero que en el último año, al haber estado encubierto, su método de protección había sido la abstinencia.

E inevitablemente Emily se echó a reír.

\- De acuerdo.. De acuerdo...- Se rindió ella levantando ambas manos. Se había olvidado por completo de que se encontraba prácticamente desnuda delante de él- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?.

Mick se puso la mano en el mentón, en actitud de pensar.

\- Mmmm... ¿Marcha atrás?...

Y Emily alzó una ceja aún sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¿En serio?. ¿Tú te perdiste la clase donde explicaban que eso no funcionaba?. Iba justo después de la de las flores y las abejas...

Mick asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. Pensó un poco más mientras Emily lo miraba cada vez más estupefacta. ¿Qué demonios se le estaba pasando ahora por la cabeza?

\- Oye Emily...- Comenzó suavemente- Esto... ¿Tú sabes en qué parte de tu ciclo estás?.

Las mejillas de Emily se volvieron del color de un tomate en su estado más maduro, en menos de dos segundos.

\- ¡Oh señor!- Exclamó cubriéndose la cara con las manos- No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso- Jadeó completamente avergonzada.

Y sin embargo, a él le parecía que le estaba haciendo la pregunta más obvia del mundo. Al fin y al cabo sólo se trataba de biología y probabilidad.

\- Bueno... Ya sabes que en realidad solo hay unos pocos días en tu ciclo menstrual...

\- ¡Cállate por el amor de Dios!- Le ordenó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Y Mick consideró que era buen momento para cerrar la boca.

Emily dio unas cuantas respiraciones largas tratando de calmarse, mientras que Mick esperaba pacientemente a que le dieran permiso para hablar.

\- ¿Crees que tendremos tan mala suerte?- Le preguntó ella al fin. Se reprendió a sí misma por preguntar lo que le estaba preguntando, teniendo en cuenta su experiencia a los 15 años. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces se podría quedar embarazada a la primera?.

\- Normalmente yo no la tendría... Pero la verdad... Hasta donde sé, tu trayectoria en general deja bastante que desear...Agente Prentiss... Tú decides. - Se burló él a sabiendas de que su broma estaba yendo más allá de lo aconsejable. Pero quería ver su reacción. Quería ver si podía soportarlo.

Ella abrió los ojos y la boca, sin salir de su asombro, pero finalmente se mordió el labio, lo miró a los ojos, le cogió la mano que aún descansaba sobre su vientre, y la llevó de nuevo hasta el encaje de sus bragas.

\- ¿Qué tal si continúas donde lo dejaste?.- Le dijo casi con timidez.

Mick le sonrió con ternura, y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Esta vez, ella procuró centrarse en su boca, relajándose y le permitió deslizar el borde de la prenda por sus caderas, hasta que finalmente fueron a parar junto a su sujetador.

Se incorporó para mirarla. Por fin la tenía delante de él, totalmente desnuda. La había visto antes, por supuesto, pero era la primera vez que la contemplaba así, con deseo. Y era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños, a pesar de las pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo que aún quedaban por sanar.

De nuevo notó que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Las bromas quedaron a un lado, y la ternura volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Emily, con sus ojos ahora fijos en el techo, y su cuerpo más tenso de lo que habría deseado, escuchó cómo Mick terminaba de desnudarse... De desnudarse para ella. Pero ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo. No aún. Tal vez luego.

Sintió la boca y las manos de Mick subiendo por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar junto a su rostro..

\- Cierra los ojos...- Le susurró con suavidad- Sólo respira...

Y de nuevo bajó para perderse a través de su piel

Emily hizo lo que le pedía, tratando de concentrarse en su respiración. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía a cada toque de Mick. Miedo y placer. Inseguridad y deseo. ¿Cómo era posible?.

Sus manos, seguidas de sus labios en su camino, terminaron de explorar todos los rincones que aún no habían sido descubiertos..

\- Sólo respira- Le volvió a repetir en voz baja cuando notó que de nuevo se tensaba al llegar a su monte de venus. Y siguió bajando hasta que por primera vez la oyó jadear de placer y sólo de placer.

Los besos siguieron, las caricias siguieron y se extendieron en lo que a Emily le pareció una eternidad. Pero una buena eternidad.

\- Mick.. - Le susurró por fin incorporándose un poco. Éste levantó la vista hacia ella y le dirigió una expresión diabólica. Inmediatamente, volvió a bajar la cabeza y continuó haciendo aquello que se le daba tan bien - ¡Oh señor...!- Jadeó ella incapaz de verbalizar nada más.

Al momento Mick volvió a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo hasta su rostro. La besó en los labios, con la misma suavidad que le había prodigado hasta el momento, y luego en su cuello. Finalmente, buscó su lugar entre las piernas de ella y se apoyó en sus brazos, evitando dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Tenía claro que eso era algo que no haría, no dejaría que ella se sintiera inmovilizada bajo su peso.. No le haría lo que el monstruo le había hecho.

La miró a los ojos. Emily se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado. Ahora estaba serio, vio la preocupación en su rostro. Y ella sabía exactamente por qué.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó Mick una última vez.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Pero a él no le bastaba.

\- Quiero oírtelo decir. ¿Estás absolutamente segura de esto?

Emily percibió el miedo en su voz. Aún tenía reticencias con aquello. Aún creía que era una mala idea.

\- Sí, estoy segura... Sólo...- Y suspiró incapaz de terminar la frase.

Mick la besó en los labios.

\- Despacio... Ya lo sé... No debes preocuparte por eso.- Le susurró.

Aún así, notó cómo ella se encogía levemente cuando él trató simplemente de llegar a su entrada. Y se detuvo.

\- Em...- La llamó con ternura- Mírame...- Y esperó a estar seguro de que _estaba_ _ahí_ _con_ _él_ y no en ningún otro terrible lugar- No soy él... No te haré daño. Sólo mírame.. Así sabré que estás bien...

Su respiración se agitó debajo de él. Mick no estaba seguro ahora de si era por la expectación o por el miedo. Tuvo que confiar en que Emily, efectivamente, estaba manteniendo su mirada y no había nada en ella que le indicara que deseaba que se detuviera..

Así que lentamente entró en ella, dándole el tiempo que ella necesitaba. Un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de su boca. Mick se quedó paralizado ante la posibilidad de haberla herido de alguna manera.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?- Le preguntó con la angustia reflejada en su rostro- Emily...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo ha sido un momento...Pero estoy bien... Es solo... Es extraño...Todo esto me resulta extraño...Tú y yo aquí... No sé... Sólo es raro...- Trató de tranquilizarlo evitando cualquier comentario que le generara culpa. Aquello no había modo de que tuviera vuelta atrás. Suponía que aún no estaba recuperada del todo de sus lesiones. Pero eso era algo que no se veía capaz de confesarle. No podía confesarle al hombre que estaba tratando de curarla, que tal vez nunca se recuperaría del todo.

Él la contempló durante unos instantes, aún sintiendo su piel erizada después de oírla quejarse. Aún esperó un momento hasta que ella le dio la confirmación para que continuara. Finalmente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella sin perder de vista la expresión de su rostro. Pero fuera lo que fuese, el dolor parecía haber desaparecido. Superado el principal obstáculo, se la veía más segura.

Emily no había esperado llegar al orgasmo. No esta vez al menos. No después de lo que le había ocurrido. Quizás por eso precisamente, porque no tenía esa expectativa, se relajó hasta el punto de que únicamente se dejó llevar, sin importar cómo terminaría. Simplemente se sentía bien, y con eso le era suficiente.. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido Mick el que hubiera estado allí con ella, no habría sucedido.

Mick tampoco lo esperaba. Creía que a ella le llevaría mucho más tiempo superar esa barrera. Por eso fue el primer sorprendido cuando la vio comenzar a gemir en lo que evidentemente no era una expresión de dolor. Pensó que ahora que conocía perfectamente su cuerpo, podía facilitárselo un poco. Y empleó sus dedos para ayudarla en el proceso. Poco después, con una sonrisa en los labios, comprobó que había funcionado.

Y olvidando la clase de las flores y las abejas, se unió a ella, jadeando.

Se dejó caer a su lado, y después de besarla en los labios, se apoyó en el codo para observarla. Estaba relajada, con una expresión de paz en el rostro que lo reconfortó.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó aunque podía ver que era así. Aún así necesitaba oírselo decir.

Emily se giró un poco para tenerlo de frente. Se acurrucó junto a él, y Mick la rodeó con el brazo..

\- Creo que sí...- Susurró. Y cerró los ojos.

Minutos después, ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Al día siguiente, se despidieron entre miradas cómplices. La noche de los amantes había terminado, ahora de nuevo eran solo amigos. Eso era lo que habían acordado. Mick le reveló que estaría un tiempo fuera, ya que en cualquier caso no podrían mantenerse en contacto, y se prometieron que en cuanto pudieran hacerlo se buscarían el uno al otro. Sólo para hablar. Sólo como amigos.

Mick se fue con la confianza de que tal vez algo en ella había cambiado. La había hecho prometer que buscaría ayuda, ahora o cuando regresara a Estados Unidos. Emily creyó también que las cosas mejorarían, al menos al principio. Pero en cuanto Mick se hubo alejado, las pesadillas volvieron y el vacío se volvió a instalar apagando la tenue luz que había prendido en su corazón.

Luego, las cosas, simplemente se pusieron peor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

 _ **Ahora**_

 _Cristales... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el dolor que le habían provocado los cristales atravesando su piel?._

 _¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? Por supuesto, sabía que le habían causado heridas. Ella misma lo había visto. Pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello. Salvo en sus sueños. En sus sueños los cristales la perseguían, recordándole su conexión con aquello, con él... con lo que le había hecho._

 _Los cristales en sus sueños no eran más que una metáfora del monstruo._

 _Pero en aquel momento no lo había sentido. Demasiado terror, demasiada humillación, demasiada culpa. Y otro dolor, mucho peor que el de los cristales._

 _Si lo pensaba bien, el dolor de los cristales no era nada en sí mismo, y sin embargo, su sola visión, a sus pies había conseguido traerla de vuelta a él. A sus manos, a su aliento, a su olor. Náuseas, sintió náuseas, como si de nuevo estuviera atrapada debajo de él. Como si de nuevo la atravesara como un cuchillo, rasgando sus zonas más íntimas. Como si le hubiera quitado hasta la última parte de sí misma, convirtiéndola en un objeto, en una cosa que sólo estaba ahí para usar y desechar._

 _Y por un momento, la nada se fue. La nada era terrible, por supuesto. Pero lo que había detrás de aquella nada, de aquella forma de protegerse a sí misma obligándose a no sentir, era mucho peor. Sentir todo de nuevo. Revivir todo de nuevo. Era insoportable. Sentir era insoportable. Sentirlo de nuevo a él era insoportable._

 _Pero no podía permitirse que la vieran así. No podía causarles esa preocupación a sus amigos. Los oyó llamarla por su nombre, inquietos primero y alarmados después._

 _Pensó que tal vez pudiera compartimentar un poco más, sólo unos minutos hasta que pudiera salir de allí. Afortunadamente Mick aún no la había visto. No habría habido forma de engañarlo a él. Podría engañar a un equipo completo de perfiladores, pero no a él._

 _Parpadeó un par de veces y se puso su máscara._

 _-_ Estoy bien...Sólo me he mareado un poco.- Se excusó. El embarazo siempre era buena disculpa para eso- Voy al baño un momento.

\- ¿Seguro?- Le preguntó Reid- Te ves muy pálida.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Se ofreció rápidamente J.J. mirando de reojo hacia Morgan.

\- No...No es necesario - Y luego se volvió hacia Rossi- Siento lo de las copas, Rossi.

Pero a Rossi lo menos que le importaban eran las copas. No le había gustado en absoluto la mirada enloquecida que había visto en ella durante unos segundos.

\- Las copas no le importan a nadie. ¿Seguro que estás bien?.

\- Sí, claro... Sólo necesito un momento- Añadió obligándose a forzar una sonrisa.

Y con aquella sonrisa dibujada aún en la cara, se dirigió hacia el baño. De camino hacia allí, esquivó a Mick, que aún estaba en el salón. Notó su mirada confusa sobre ella, y suspiró aliviada cuando él no trató de detenerla. Supuso que aún estaría dándole vueltas a su conversación de hacía unos minutos. No había otra razón para que aún estuviera allí.

Por fin llegó al baño y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sus piernas desfallecieron en el mismo instante en que su espalda dio contra la pared, y se dejó caer al suelo. Una vez sola, las barreras provisionales que había levantando para lograr llegar hasta allí, se fueron al traste, y comenzó a jadear cada vez con más fuerza.

Con sus manos sobre su vientre, como si tratara de proteger al bebé incluso de ella misma, trató de calmarse sin resultado. Las emociones que siempre se esforzaba por mantener a raya, los recuerdos que había escondido en una esquina de su mente, el dolor que había sentido, estaban allí otra vez, golpeándole de forma inmisericorde. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se negó a hacerlo, en su lugar siguió jadeando hasta que su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones. Y conocía esa sensación. Ya la había tenido antes. Y sólo conocía una forma de detenerla. Aunque sabía que Mick se enfadaría si lo hacía.

Pero allí, en casa de Rossi, no creía que hubiera peligro.

Primero abrió el grifo de la ducha, y sólo metió las manos. El agua fresca sentaba bien. No estaba tan fría como la de la cabaña. Pero sentaba bien. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, y se echó agua en la cara y en los brazos. Sin embargo, aquella sensación horrible seguía allí. Se descalzó, y metió los pies en la ducha intentando no mojarse la ropa. No habría sabido cómo explicar aquello. Sólo quería evadirse.

Pero no era suficiente.

Poco a poco, fue dejando que el agua comenzara a calar en su ropa, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. La imagen de los cristales rotos volvió a su mente. Y de pronto sintió su olor, su tacto y su aliento. Ahogó un gemido, mientras unas lágrimas traidoras corrieron por sus mejillas sin que siquiera fuera consciente de ellas. Y ya no pensó más, ni en el lugar donde estaba ni en qué explicación daría. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, sus pulmones se negaban a respirar, su llanto estrangulaba su garganta.

Y finalmente se metió en la ducha, y se quedó allí, hecha un ovillo, con las manos alrededor de sus piernas, mientras el agua fría caía sobre su espalda.

.

.

.

Afuera Mick acababa de tomar asiento junto al resto. Parecían atareados en resolver algo y Rossi había entrado en el salón de nuevo,

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con curiosidad, mirando hacia Morgan.

\- Un pequeño accidente...- Le resumió éste con gesto serio. Aún no le convencía la explicación de Emily.

Lo miró confuso y fue cuando vio a Rossi que volvía con una pala y una escoba.

\- ¿Me perdí algo?- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Sólo cómo Emily destrozaba mis copas de cristal veneciano...- Bromeó Rossi tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Mick observó las expresiones tanto de Rossi como del resto del equipo. En todos vio la misma inquietud. Se dio cuenta de que además, cruzaban las miradas como si se comunicaran en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué estáis todos tan nerviosos?- Les preguntó finalmente ahorrándose las sutilezas.

Oyó a J.J. suspirar a su lado y cruzar de nuevo sus ojos con Rossi, como si esperara su confirmación.

\- Oye.. Mick... ¿Está Emily bien?.

Mick notó su preocupación de forma inmediata.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- La cuestionó con desconfianza. ¿Qué le estaban ocultando?.

\- Hace un momento parecía un poco confusa...- Le explicó Hotch- Dijo que estaba mareada, pero parecía...- Se detuvo tratando de encontrar el término adecuado.

\- Parecía aterrorizada- Terminó la frase Morgan.

Mick contuvo el aliento. ¿Aterrorizada? Sólo había una razón para que ella estuviera aterrorizada.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?!- Exigió saber levantando un poco más la voz.

Vio sus expresiones sorprendidas, pero poco le importó.

\- Fue por las copas...- Intervino García- Se le cayeron al suelo.

\- No...- La interrumpió Reid- Fue antes de eso... Fue al ver al vino...Se puso pálida.

Mick reparó por primera vez en el vino. Y al igual que Emily, lo reconoció de inmediato. Él sabía de sobra que esa era la botella de vino que estaba en el dormitorio de Morente. La había tenido en su mano. _Le había cortado la garganta a Morente con los restos de esa botella._ Un corte lo suficientemente profundo para que no pudiera pedir ayuda, pero no tanto como para causarle la muerte, al menos de forma inmediata.

El vino... las copas... los cristales... Y todo encajó en su mente. Contuvo el aliento durante un segundo, tratando de priorizar lo importante.

\- ¿Dónde está Emily?- Les preguntó con tono apremiante.

Se miraron entre sí, y finalmente J.J. contestó.

\- Dijo que iba al baño...

Mick recordó su breve encuentro con ella en la sala. Emily se había cruzado con él, y en ese momento se había preguntado a dónde iba de forma tan apresurado. Había supuesto que trataba de evitar terminar la conversación que habían iniciado, pero ahora... conociéndola, se sentía alarmado.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Rossi.

\- ¿Dónde?.

Rossi lo miró un poco perplejo.

\- Te acompaño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó con gesto serio Hotch.

\- Espero que no...- Susurró Mick mientras entraba en la sala acompañado de Rossi.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Mick tocó la puerta, Primero suavemente, pero al ver que no respondía, golpeó más fuerte, llamando a Emily. Pero seguía sin responder. Sin siquiera planteárselo, trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Apoyó su oído en la madera, y fue cuando escuchó el agua. La sensación de deja vu, hizo acto de presencia. Definitivamente alarmado, miró hacia Rossi. Vio que el resto del equipo se había acercado hasta allí y ahora miraban hacia la puerta con inquietud.

\- Rómpela- Le autorizó Rossi con voz calmada

No hubo necesidad de repetírselo dos veces.

De una patada, la abrió, reventando el cerrojo en el proceso.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió al verla temblando como una hoja bajo la ducha. Ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Ya lo había visto antes.

A Rossi le sorprendió su reacción calmada. Como si supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. El resto se asomaron a la puerta, y Mick, pudo oír a algunos de ellos jadear con horror.

Respiró hondo, cerró la ducha, y simplemente se sentó en el borde. Emily estaba apoyada en un lateral, y el estaba colocado de forma que la tenía casi enfrente. Podía llegar a abrazarla desde donde estaba, pero simplemente se mantuvo ahí, y únicamente se atrevió a coger suavemente entre sus manos, uno de los mechones de su cabello.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto- Le dijo con voz suave. Estaba empapada. El agua escurría por su cabello y por su ropa. Sintió una infinita compasión por ella.

Ella levantó momentáneamente la vista hacia él, inconsciente de que el resto del equipo los estaban observando.

\- Ya sabes que no se me da bien seguir órdenes...- Le contestó ella en un vano intento de mantener la compostura siguiendo su broma.

Mick miró hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Tienes a todos tus amigos un poco preocupados...¿Sabes?.- Le recordó dulcemente.

Por primera vez Emily se volvió hacia ellos , Oyó a García gemir su nombre, casi llorando, y sintió sus expresiones alarmadas sobre ellas.

\- Lo siento... - Se disculpó aún temblando.- No quería...

Rossi se adelantó unos pasos y se puso de cuclillas junto a Mick. Cruzó sus ojos con él un momento.

\- No pasa nada... Emily... Pero será mejor que salgas de ahí ¿no crees?- Su tono era el de un padre hablando con su hija. Si ya le preocupaba que Emily hubiera tenido una reacción así. Aún le preocupaba más que además lo hiciera estando embarazada.

Emily escuchó sus palabras, y sabía que tenía razón, pero por algún motivo era incapaz de moverse. Se sentía protegida en aquel pequeño espacio.

\- Creo que no...- Dijo ella con un gesto de negación, encogiéndose un poco más hacia la esquina de la ducha- Creo que me quedaré un poco más.

Mick la miró detenidamente y luego a Rossi, tratando de decidir cómo tenía que actuar. Estaba claro que se encontraba en shock, aunque ni ella misma se diera cuenta.

\- Bien... Entonces me quedaré aquí sentado contigo. De hecho, nos quedaremos aquí todos, contigo. ¿Te parece?.- Le dijo con tranquilidad.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, como si no hubiera nada extraño en aquella situación. Detrás el equipo los miraba, sorprendidos por su interacción pausada.

\- No me dijiste donde habías estado.- Le preguntó repentinamente Emily, aun con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.- Traté de localizarte pero nadie sabía a dónde habías ido.

\- Pensé que tardarías más en volver, y decidí viajar un poco mas de lo que había previsto..Para despejarme de todo... ya sabes...Estuve por la India, por Nepal... Llegué hasta Mongolia... Te habría encantado aquello, Em.

Ella parecía escucharlo atentamente, en aquella conversación tan cotidiana en medio de su estado de shock.

\- Parece un viaje increíble...- Susurró ella con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Lo fue...- Corroboró él, aún con el mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos- Pero si hubiera sabido todo esto... Habría vuelto de inmediato. Lo siento mucho, Emily.

\- No es tu culpa... Y ya estás aquí...

Su voz sonaba débil y contenida. Mick se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía para mantener la cordura en medio de su terror.

\- Sí... Estoy aquí...

Ella pareció meditar un poco. Había juntado las manos fuertemente alrededor de sus rodillas.

\- Y lo del bebé...

Mick sabía por donde venía. Ella no quería exigirle nada. Se sentía culpable incluso por eso. No la dejó terminar la frase.

\- ¿El bebé?... Si... Recuerdo tener algo que ver con eso...- Dijo con una ligera ironía.

Emily giró por primera vez la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo de reojo. Se encontró con su sonrisa traviesa. Aquella sonrisa que siempre la hacía reír. Se relajó un poco.

\- Definitivamente no prestaste tanta atención como creías a la clase de las abejas y las flores- Continuó él fingiendo reprenderla.

Emily rió suavemente. Pero su risa sonó cansada.

\- Creo que controlábamos los conceptos básicos... Mas bien subestimamos mi mala suerte...-Le replicó ella en un extraño momento de humor. Luego de nuevo se quedó cabizbaja- Es mi culpa, lo siento...- Terminó con gesto arrepentido.

Mick fingió estar terriblemente afectado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa, jovencita!- Exclamó con el dedo en alto, haciendo saltar a todos con su cambio de registro- ¡Si pensabas arrastrarme a tener sexo contigo lo mínimo habría sido que tuvieras profilácticos en tu cajón!- Emily abrió los ojos estupefacta, y Mick se sintió aliviado. Al menos ya no estaba triste, sólo visiblemente sonrojada. Podía lidiar con eso. - ¡Estoy sorprendido de tu falta de previsión! ¡Tendré que dar parte a tu supervisor para que te imponga la correspondiente sanción!.¡Agente Hotchner!- Se giró hacia él totalmente metido en su papel- ¡Detenga a esta mujer!- Añadió señalando hacia Emily.

El equipo entero se contuvo, abriendo los ojos atónitos. Incluido Hotch que parecía haberse quedado petrificado. Sólo cuando vieron que Emily jadeaba con la boca abierta, y luego escondía la cabeza avergonzada, comenzaron a sonreír.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso...- Se lamentó ella sin atreverse a enfrentar la cara de sus amigos- Y no te preocupes... No creo que se repita...- Añadió fulminándolo con la mirada.

Mick balanceó la cabeza durante un rato, torciendo el gesto. Simuló que se subía las solapas de un abrigo inexistente y se inclinó un poco sobre ella.

\- Bueno nena... Siempre tendremos París...- Le dijo alzando una ceja en una imitación perfecta de Humphrey Bogart.

Oyó detrás de él las risas del equipo. Pero a él sólo le importaba la reacción de una persona.

Se dio cuenta de que Emily no lo miraba porque ella misma estaba tratando de contenerse, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Luego, repentinamente ella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Parecía de nuevo pensativa, como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente. Sin volverse hacia él, suspiró con suavidad.

\- Mick...- Susurró- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que estaba bien?

Mick se acordaba, por supuesto, de todas las veces que le había dicho que estaba bien.

\- Me parece tener un vago recuerdo de eso... Sí...- Le respondió con ironía.

Emily volvió a suspirar.

\- Creo que no estoy tan bien como pensaba...- Añadió con la voz quebrada- De hecho... Creo que estoy muy lejos de estar bien...

Y a Mick se le rompió el corazón. Intercambió una mirada con J.J. y Rossi, ahora genuinamente preocupados. Supuso que el resto compartiría sus expresiones.

Mick se atrevió a rozarle la mejilla con sus dedos. Vio perfectamente cómo trataba de contener las lágrimas.

\- Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglarlo, Em...- Le dijo con ternura. Y miró hacia atrás- Aquí hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarte. Ya lo sabes...

De nuevo se hizo un pequeño silencio, y J.J. aprovechó para acercarse, quedándose al lado de Rossi.

\- No puedes quedarte con esa ropa, Emily...El bebé...´- Le recordó- Podrías enfermar.

\- No te preocupes... Esta vez no está tan fría - Argumentó con una tranquilidad espeluznante.

Mick sintió las miradas de todos clavadas sobre él. ¿De qué hablaba?, pensaron. De nuevo se debatió en cuánto podría desvelar, teniendo testigos presentes.

\- Emily...- Le dijo al fin- Sé que esto es por los cristales...

Esperó su reacción. Otra vez temblaba ligeramente.

\- Soñaba con cristales...- Susurró- Ahora lo sé...- Y volvió la vista hacia él. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido- Pero tú ya lo sabías...- Dedujo fácilmente.

\- Si... - Le confirmó él acariciándole ahora el cabello. Poco a poco se había ido acercando a ella, hasta llegar a su altura- Hablas dormida...Llevas soñando con cristales desde que ocurrió.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, inconsciente de los cuchicheos que la última revelación de Mick había provocado en sus amigos.

\- También sabes por qué sueño con cristales...

\- Sí... También lo sé... - Asintió Mick siguiendo con su tono calmado. Y luego la miró detenidamente- Emily... J.J. tiene razón... No es bueno para el bebé que estés ahí debajo. Mira tus manos... Estás temblando...

Emily bajó la vista hacia sus manos, con expresión desconcertada.

\- No me había dado cuenta...

Mick dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ya lo sé... Nunca lo haces..

\- No creo que pueda salir de aquí... ¿Sabes?- Le dijo con voz cascada- Yo... Creo que no podría moverme aunque quisiera... Es como aquel día... Es como aquel día cuando no podía respirar...

\- Está bien...- La calmó sin dejar de acariciarla- Puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Su voz se había mantenido todo el tiempo pausada y serena. Necesitaba que ella colaborara para sacarla de allí.

Mick extendió la mano hacia su cintura, e inmediatamente Emily se retiró ligeramente hacia atrás, de forma instintiva.

\- Emily...

\- Lo siento... - Se disculpó gimiendo- Es que a veces tengo la sensación de que sigue ahí...

Mick miró un momento hacia atrás, supuso que a estas alturas, no habría mucho que preservar ante un grupo de perfiladores. Y el hecho de que Emily hubiera dicho en alto algo así, le indicaba que estaba perdiendo de nuevo la consciencia de dónde estaba. Se volvió hacia ella.

\- Emily...- La llamó con voz serena, pero ella parecía no escucharle - Emily...Mírame- Repitió ahora con más firmeza, hasta que consiguió que se volviera hacia él. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. - Está muerto. Jamás volverá a tocarte. Me aseguré de eso. ¿Recuerdas?

Se había inclinado un poco sobre ella, como si tratara de que sus palabras fueran solo para ella, pero la realidad, era que todos podían oírlo perfectamente.

Esperó a que ella le diera una señal de que comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente Emily asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Rossi y J.J. cruzaron su mirada con el dolor de la plena comprensión de lo que había ocurrido. La misma escena transcurrió detrás de ellos, entre el resto de los miembros del equipo.

\- Estás a salvo- Continuó con voz calmada, y luego suspiró, y bajó aún más el tono, casi un susurro- No voy a hacerte daño...Confías en mí, ¿verdad?- Emily volvió a asentir con timidez- Entonces necesito que pienses en el bebé... Tienes que dejar que te saque de ahí, y te prometo que no permitiré que te ocurra nada malo. - Le acarició la mejilla. Ella reclinó el rostro sobre su mano, y lo miro con tristeza- Sólo voy a cogerte en brazos... Ya sabes que es mi especialidad- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que le sacaba una sonrisa.

Mick se inclinó de nuevo acercándose hacia ella, y la rodeó suavemente. Emily apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su calidez. Con la ayuda de Rossi y J.J. Mick, se incorporó con ella ya firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos. Aún podía notar cómo temblaba cuando salió de allí, ignorando completamente los rostros conmocionados del equipo.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Es que he hemos estado desbordados en el trabajo. Finalmente aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!.

 **Capítulo 12**

\- Voy a buscarle algo que ponerse...- Le dijo Rossi adelantándose a Mick- J.J., dile donde está el dormitorio principal.

J.J. guió a Mick hasta el dormitorio de Rossi, y éste dejó a Emily sobre la cama. Ella, se quedó allí cabizbaja, sentada en el borde, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Rossi apareció al momento con algunas prendas de vestir para que escogieran, y luego salió dejando a los tres en la habitación.. A nadie le sorprendió que tuviera ropa de mujer en su casa. Era David Rossi.

J.J. eligió un suéter ancho y un pantalón de chándal con la intención de poner su ropa mojada en la secadora.

Iba a ayudarla a desvestirse, pero comprobó sorprendida que Mick parecía estar bastante habituado a hacerlo. Era evidente lo que le había ocurrido a ella. A J.J. se le encogía el corazón, sólo de pensarlo, pero aquella conversación entre Mick y Emily, no había dejado dudas de la razón por la cual su amiga se encontraba en aquel estado. Sin embargo, había algo más que la intrigaba. La implicación de Mick en todo aquel asunto. La forma en que se relacionaban no le había pasado desapercibida a nadie en el equipo. Emily no toleraba que nadie notara su vulnerabilidad, y sin embargo sus barreras parecían bajar cuando estaba con él. Confiaba en él plenamente, cualquiera podía darse cuenta. Y él sabía cómo comunicarse con ella, cómo llegar hasta ella cuando nadie más podía hacerlo.Y lo que era más extraño aún, ella se lo permitía.

Emily dejó que Mick le retirara las prendas húmedas, y las sustituyera por la ropa seca. J.J. Pudo ver con inquietud que aún seguía temblando. Llamó a Mick aparte.

\- Creo que deberíamos llevarla al hospital- Le susurró mirándola de reojo.

Emily seguía con la vista en el suelo, como si estuviera en otro lugar.

Mick asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón. Estaba preocupado por los efectos de su estado de ánimo en el bebé..

Se acercó a ella.

\- Emily... J.J. y yo vamos a llevarte al hospital... Sólo para que comprueben cómo está el bebé.

Emily levantó los ojos hacia él. Mick se preparó para alguna de sus reticencias.

\- Sé que no fue culpa mía- Le dijo repentinamente, y él se quedó atónito.- Sé que lo que me hizo no fue culpa mía- Le repitió con más determinación, con los ojos vidriosos.

J.J. se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello. Era realmente difícil verla tan apagada, tan vulnerable. No parecía ella misma..

\- Estoy segura de que no lo fue, Emily...- Le dijo dulcemente.

Emily hizo un gesto de negación, sin atreverse a levantar la vista hacia ella.

\- J.J., tú no sabes...- Balbuceó con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Sé lo suficiente...- Le rebatió J.J. tomándole la mano-. Y no necesito saber más para tener la seguridad de que no fue culpa tuya... Me da igual como sucediera... No necesito saberlo... Sólo tengo que verte para comprender que algo horrible te sucedió, y que tú no tuviste la culpa.

Y entonces Emily se rompió definitivamente, y estalló en lágrimas.

\- ¡Me violó J.J...!- Le confesó, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos., ya sin poder contener el llanto.

J.J. la estrechó entre sus brazos, horrorizada al oír en su propia voz lo que en realidad ya sabía.

\- Lo sé, Emily...Lo sé...- Susurró J.J.

Pero Emily no dejaba de llorar. En brazos de su amiga, por fin sintió que podía contar el infierno en que vivía..

\- ¡Me violó y no pude impedírselo...J.J.!.- Le contó con desesperación- ¡Luché con todas mis fuerzas, y aún así no pude impedírselo...! ¡ Me violó y no puedo respirar desde entonces...! ¡ No puedo soportarlo... ! ¡No puedo soportar pensar en ello, en el dolor, en la humillación...! ¡No puedo soportar sentir este horror, esta culpa, esta rabia..,! ¡Me estoy ahogando en este vacío, en esta nada...!¡Está muerto y sigo tan aterrada como cuando estaba ocurriendo.!- Añadió en un desahogo desolador.

\- Lo siento mucho... Lo siento tanto...- La consoló J.J. sin dejar de abrazarla, permitiéndole que compartiera su dolor.

Mick, sentado junto a ella, la contempló sin atreverse a intervenir. Cruzó una mirada de comprensión con J.J., y dejó que fuera ésta quien estuviera a su lado, sabiendo que había cosas que nunca podría confiarle a él, cosas que sólo otra mujer podría entender.

\- ¡¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?!- Continuó entre lágrimas- ¡¿Cómo voy a querer a mi hijo si no puedo sentir nada?! ¡¿Cómo?!.

Al escuchar aquello, Mick jadeó, conmocionado. ¿Aquello era lo que no le podía contar?. ¿Aquel era el horror por el que estaba pasando? El bebé debería haber sido una razón para salir adelante, y sin embargo, aún estaba más aterrorizada que antes. Imaginó el miedo que debió haber experimentado cuando se había enterado de la noticia y lo sola que debió haberse sentido, a pesar de estar rodeada de sus amigos. Incapaz de verbalizar lo que le había ocurrido. Fingiendo todo el tiempo para que no se preocuparan por ella, mientras se derrumbaba por dentro. Igual que había hecho con él. Sintiéndose culpable de que él tratara de protegerla todo el tiempo. Ni en mil años ella le habría confesado algo así. Sabía que si lo hacía, él jamás se separaría de ella. Y Emily nunca lo habría permitido. Nunca habría permitido que se sacrificara por ella.

Salió de la habitación, dejándolas a solas, devastado. No fue consciente de su propio estado hasta que al llegar a la sala, el resto de agentes se acercaron a él alarmados al verle. Se derrumbó nada más llegar allí, y se sentó en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.

\- ¡Por Dios!- Exclamó Rossi acercándose a él- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

Mick pareció reaccionar a la preocupación del resto y se despejó las lágrimas con sus manos. Miró hacia los demás.

\- Está bien... J.J. está hablando con ella.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho que estaba bien. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía Emily? ¿Tratar de mantenerlos a todos al margen?. Tuvo que contener las ganas de reír ante su propia estupidez. Emily y él eran exactamente iguales. Era por eso por lo que trataban de protegerse mutuamente hasta extremos ridículos.

\- No...- Rectificó inmediatamente. De alguna manera había conseguido calmarse- No está bien... Hace mucho tiempo que no lo está...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- Le preguntó Hotch con expresión circunspecta. En realidad sabía la respuesta. Todos la sabían. Pero necesitaban oírselo decir. Necesitaban además algo más que el qué había ocurrido, sino también el "cómo" y sobretodo el "quién".

Mick trató de pronunciar las palabras y fue incapaz. Tan incapaz de explicar lo que le había ocurrido, lo que había visto, como lo había sido Emily. "Iguales". Pensó, "Somos iguales". Y sintió que hasta Dios se reía de él.

\- Sufrió una agresión sexual... ¿Verdad?- Preguntó suavemente Reid, evitando deliberadamente el término "violación", menos técnico, más terrible, aunque al fin y al cabo, igual. La pregunta sobraba obviamente, pero alguien tenía que formularla.

Mick ignoró la expresión horrorizada de Morgan, su compañero, su mejor amigo, que otra vez había sido incapaz de ver a través de su máscara; e ignoró también el jadeo lloroso de García, el polo opuesto de Emily, y sin embargo, tan necesaria para ella. Emily les había hablado de todos los miembros del equipo, de su relación con cada uno de ellos, y él también lo había visto en el poco tiempo en que habían coincidido en San Francisco. Sabía que aquella era su familia, y no tenía ningún derecho a ocultarles la verdad. Por más horrible que fuera.

Pero cuando fue a confirmarle lo que ya sabía, sólo un jadeo salió de su boca.

\- ¿Quién fue?...- Preguntó Rossi tratando de concretar- ¿Cómo?..- En su mente trataba de hacer cábalas. Emily estaba embarazada de casi seis meses. Y era evidente que Mick había estado involucrado de alguna manera. ¿Cuándo se habían visto después de que se hubiera fingido la muerte de Emily?.

Hotch se acercó y le ofreció un whisky para que se tranquilizara. Mick con un gesto de agradecimiento lo aceptó y tomó un sorbo. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente. Pero por fin, tuvo el valor para enfrentarlos.

\- Se llamaba Diego Morente...- Les informó tratando mantener la calma- No voy a daros todos los detalles... Pero era un traficante de cualquier cosa que os podáis imaginar...Yo llevaba casi un año infiltrado en su casa, como jefe de seguridad. Enviaron a Emily, también encubierta, supuestamente para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien...- Jadeó con ironía- Morente puso sus ojos en ella desde que la vio...

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?- Le interrumpió Hotch. Emily debería haber estado protegida, y no realizando labores que pudieran ponerla en peligro.

\- Hace unos siete meses...

\- Aún estaba convaleciente...- Señaló Morgan horrorizado- ¿Cómo pudieron?...

\- Les importó poco...- Replicó con resentimiento- Les dio igual todo... Sabían que Morente era un misógino y que era violento... Y aún así, la enviaron. Ella ni siquiera sabía que yo estaría allí... Fue una sorpresa para ambos... Y yo... Traté de sacarla de allí a tiempo...- Añadió, y tuvo que tomar aire cuando notó su propia voz quebrarse- Traté de evitar lo que ocurrió... Pero aún así...

Se quedó ensimismado, mirando el fondo del vaso. Esperaba un alud de preguntas que nunca llegó. Simplemente todos le daban tiempo para que él mismo fuera capaz de aclarar sus ideas.

\- No sé exactamente por qué razón Emily acabó en su dormitorio... Sólo me ha dicho que fue voluntariamente...Y sé que se siente culpable por eso...- Negó con la cabeza con un suspiro. Después de lo que le había hecho, aún le parecía increíble que ella pensara que era responsable de aquello – Le he pedido mil veces que hablara conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió exactamente, pero se ha pasado estos meses restándole importancia... Como si no fuera más que un bache en su camino.

\- Nunca la había visto así...- Intervino García. Se la veía realmente afectada por todo lo ocurrido- Emily es fuerte... Simplemente no puedo imaginármela tan derrotada...

\- La negación es un mecanismo de defensa cuando el trauma es difícil de asumir.- Señaló Reid en voz baja. Luego se quedó pensativo, recordando las palabras de Emily- ¿Qué pasa con los cristales?. Es evidente que ha sido el desencadenante de su reacción.

Mick abrió los ojos como si de pronto estuviera en otro lado. Todos pudieron notar cómo su respiración se aceleraba. Aplacó sus nervios con un nuevo sorbo de whisky, y luego dejó el vaso entre sus manos.

\- La violó sobre cristales...Ese animal... La golpeó sin misericordia... Y luego la violó sobre cristales... Soñaba con eso todas las noches... Y jamás lo recordaba.- Les dijo conteniendo su propia ira.

García gimió horrorizada al oír aquello, y se abrazó a Morgan, que estaba lidiando con su propia furia. Rossi y Hotch cruzaron la mirada entre ellos, tratando de mantener la calma, y Reid simplemente miró hacia sus pies, en un intento de racionalizar lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Si hubiera llegado antes, podría haberlo evitado... - Continuó sin atreverse a hacerles frente. Cualquiera podía ver lo culpable que se sentía- Pero para cuando me di cuenta de que ocurría algo...- De nuevo hizo una pausa, como si le doliera el recuerdo de todo aquello. Luego volvió la vista hacia ellos- Tuve que sacárselo de encima...- Les explicó con amargura- Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no recuerda esa parte...

\- Las lagunas mentales también son usuales...- Susurró Reid. Estaba recurriendo a toda la bibliografía que conocía con tal de no tener que enfrentar sus propias emociones.

\- Estaba tan aterrorizada que ni siquiera me reconocía al principio...- Siguió relatándoles Mick, mientras jugaba con la copa entre sus manos- Nunca había visto temblar a nadie de esa forma... Ni siquiera sabía que se podía temblar tanto...

\- No puedo imaginármela así...- Sollozó García- Aunque después de lo que hemos visto hoy...

\- ¿Y luego?- Le preguntó Hotch, tratando de centrar su atención.

\- Me la llevé de allí... La dejé en un lugar seguro y regresé.. Tenía que regresar...Y cuando volví a por ella... Me la encontré igual que ahora, acurrucada en la ducha... Pero se había quedado bajo el agua helada durante horas... Casi muere de hipotermia- Mick continuó compartiendo sus recuerdos tratando de ignorar las expresiones alarmadas del resto- La llevé a casa de un buen amigo que es médico...Y después de unos días, tuvo que volver. Sólo la vi en una ocasión después de eso... Hasta ayer.

\- ¿Y él?- Se interesó Rossi- ¿Qué pasó con él?.

Mick dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de centro, y juntó las manos sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Él?... Él no volverá a tocarla...- Le contestó con desprecio.

\- Dijiste que te habías asegurado de eso...- Recordó Morgan- Lo mataste.

Mick hizo un gesto de afirmación. No estaba seguro de que los agentes del FBI que tenía delante aprobaran algo así. Pero poco le importaba.

\- Supongo que a tus superiores no les haría mucha gracia- Apuntó Rossi astutamente.

Mick sonrió con amargura.

\- Dijeron que lo había torturado...- Les informó encogiéndose de hombros- Y me invitaron a tomarme un descanso.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- Le cuestionó Morgan. Aunque estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho, él lo aprobaría. Emily y él estaban muy unidos, era su compañera, y odiaba verla en aquel estado.

\- Ni siquiera me vio venir... Había una botella rota en el suelo... Le corté la garganta y lo golpeé hasta que conseguí inmovilizarlo... - Se detuvo un momento planteándose si debía contarles lo que le había hecho... Todo lo que le había hecho, y finalmente decidió que si alguien lo entendería, serían ellos - Le obligué a tragarse los cristales sobre los que la violó...Supongo que no debió resultarle fácil con aquel corte en la garganta... - Su mirada se oscureció mientras lo recordaba y su voz se llenó de resentimiento - Espero que no le resultara fácil...

Y jadeó aliviado de su propia confesión.

Luego sólo oyó el llanto de García.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una media hora después salió J.J. del dormitorio. Se encontró a todo el equipo derrotado, repartido por la sala como muñecos rotos. Mick estaba ahora en el sillón, tomándose algo que supuso tendría bastante alcohol. En realidad, parecía el más entero de todos ellos. Se había preocupado realmente por él cuando lo había visto salir de la habitación.

\- Se ha dormido- Anunció con voz serena, en respuesta a las miradas expectantes- Deberíamos dejarla descansar un rato y luego llevarla al hospital... -Y luego se dirigió a Mick, sentándose a su lado. Lo abrazó con calidez. Por la forma en que le devolvió el abrazo se dio cuenta de que Emily no era la única que iba a necesitar ayuda. Luego se separó de él. Estaba cabizbajo, hundido- ¿Cómo estás tú?.

Asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias J.J... Era lo que necesitaba. Creo que nunca habría admitido delante de mí lo que le había ocurrido. Ha mantenido una actitud de negación desde que pasó.

J.J. miró hacia el resto, que los contemplaban en silencio con expresión derrotada.

\- ¿Se lo has contado?- Preguntó antes de decir una palabra más.- Aunque por sus caras, podía afirmar que sí.

\- Sí...- Respondió Hotch por él- La mayor parte.

Fue Reid el que formuló la pregunta incómoda. La que les estaba rondando a todos por la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que el bebé no es de él? En esa actitud que ha mantenido...Si pasó poco después que vosotros...- Se interrumpió a sí mismo sin saber cómo terminar su argumentación. Reid no estaba acostumbrado precisamente a hablar de temas tan íntimos.

\- Pasó antes...- Le aclaró el agitando suavemente el líquido dentro de su vaso. Era la tercera copa que se tomaba- Quiero decir, que aquello pasó antes de que nosotros.. ,Como un mes y medio antes...Sólo estuvimos juntos una vez, poco antes de que ella volviera aquí... Las fechas cuadran...No puede ser de él.

Se preparó para las expresiones de sorpresa que inútilmente trataron de ocultar. Sonrió para sus adentros. Emily lo iba a matar por proporcionarles aquel detalle.

\- Estuvisteis juntos después de...- Balbuceó García, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su instinto por proteger a Emily pesó sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Mick sintió sus ojos asesinos sobre él. Estaba seguro de que ella creía que se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad.

\- García...- La llamó J.J, con tono de advertencia.

\- No es como crees. No estabas allí..- Dijo finalmente Mick con sencillez. Y tomó otro trago de whisky - Jamás le haría daño.

Su sinceridad pareció calmar momentáneamente a la rubia. Notó la mano de J.J. sobre la suya en señal de apoyo.

\- Estás enamorado de ella- Dedujo fácilmente Rossi. Y le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

\- Culpable - Admitió él levantando el vaso.- Aunque no le digas a Emily que te lo he dicho..- Añadió con ironía- No quiere ni oír hablar de ello.

\- Vais a tener un hijo juntos...- Le recordó Hotch- Tiene que significar algo.

\- Y estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por ti... Sólo que necesita tiempo- Le dijo J.J. Conocía bien a Emily, y había presenciado la forma en que se relacionaban entre sí. No había forma de que ella no sintiera algo profundo por él. Le dirigió una mirada a García buscando su comprensión.

García se arrepintió un poco de haber dudado de aquella forma de él. Era evidente que estaba enamorado de Emily, y que se preocupaba por ella tanto como ellos.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó sin demasiado convencimiento - Es solo que me resulta difícil creer que ella hubiera querido ... Bueno... Después de lo que le ocurrió... Y ahora está embarazada. Es mucho por asumir. No puedo dejar de pensar que fue una decisión errónea...- Y luego frunció el ceño y dijo exactamente lo que tenía en mente- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Le cuestionó con un jadeo, ignorando la expresión de desaprobación de J.J. Sin embargo, podía darse cuenta de que el resto compartía sus dudas.

Mick asintió en un gesto de comprensión. No le extrañaba su reproche, él mismo se sentía a veces así. Al ver ahora a Emily en aquel estado, no podía menos que sentirse responsable.

\- No tengo respuesta para eso...- Susurró con expresión culpable, negándose a revelar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche realmente.

No le hizo falta. La voz calmada de Emily sonó detrás de ellos.

\- No la tomes con él, Penélope... Yo se lo pedí. Él no quería... Pero yo insistí.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia Emily, que había hecho acto de presencia, sin que ninguno se hubiera percatado de ello. Estaban tan absortos hablando con Mick, que no la habían visto llegar. Ahora estaba frente a ellos, apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Los perfiladores abrieron los ojos, y reprimieron su instinto de abordarla todos a la vez. Mick se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta ella, que había dado unos pasos ya hacia el resto. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

Emily bajó la cabeza un instante y luego lo miró a los ojos, exhalando un suspiro.

\- Como si me hubiera dado una ducha de agua fría- Bromeó con timidez.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que las expresiones inquietas de sus amigos.

Mick inclinó la cabeza, la contempló de arriba a abajo y arqueó una ceja.

\- Admítelo... Te gusta estar entre mis brazos...- Se burló él señalándola con el dedo índice- Sólo tenías que pedirlo...- Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Emily sonrió débilmente, agradeciéndole que se esforzara tanto por hacerla sentir bien; pero luego recordó el motivo de su interrupción.

\- Parece que te están haciendo pasar un mal rato...- Le señaló mirando de reojo al resto.

\- No pasa nada...- Dijo él tratando de restarle importancia- Sólo se preocupan por ti.

Emily se apartó un poco de Mick para enfrentarse por primera vez al resto. Podía ver una mezcla de compasión, y comprensión en sus rostros. Luego se volvió hacia Mick, y a un gesto suyo, se dejó guiar hasta el sillón. Tomó asiento, flanqueada por éste y J.J., quien le apretó cálidamente la mano en señal de apoyo.

\- Por vuestras caras, sé que Mick os ha contado todo.- Dedujo ella fácilmente, y por si tenía alguna duda, todos desviaron la mirada durante un instante. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de que sabía que aquello era necesario, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda exponiendo ante los demás algo tan íntimo.

\- Emily... No tienes nada de que avergonzarte- Le dijo Rossi como si le leyera el pensamiento.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Lo sé... Es sólo que...

Y no supo qué más decir.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?- Le preguntó Morgan. Pudo ver que casi estaba dolido por el hecho de que otra vez, hubiera elegido no confiar en él- Podríamos haberte ayudado. No tenías por qué pasar por esto sola.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella nuevamente- No podía enfrentarlo. No podía siquiera hablar de ello... Aun no puedo...- Miró alternativamente a Mick, a J.J, y luego al resto. Luego se centró en Mick- ¿Cuánto saben?.

\- Que se llamaba Morente...,Lo que te hizo... y que está muerto- Le resumió escuetamente.

Todos notaron cómo contenía la respiración con un estremecimiento. Ella vio la alarma en sus ojos.

\- No os preocupéis...- Trató de tranquilizarlos inmediatamente- Sólo...Preferiría que no dijerais su nombre en alto...Si no, no podré hablar de lo que sucedió...

\- Emily no es necesario...- Intervino Hotch con un gesto de negación. No estaba seguro de que estuviera preparada para aquello.

\- Lo es...- Le interrumpió ella sin asomo de duda- Y necesito que lo escuchéis...Necesito quitarme esto de encima...Si no soy capaz de hablar de ello, jamás lo superaré...- Y luego se giró hacia Mick- Y tú también necesitas oírlo, Mick. Luego iré al hospital...

\- Yo ya se lo que pasó, Emily...- Argumentó él con un suspiro. Se había girado un poco hacia ella, para poder sostenerle la mano- Sé por qué te sientes culpable... Me dijiste que subiste voluntariamente a su habitación... Eso no significa...

Emilly negó con la cabeza.

\- No me refiero a eso, Mick... No sabes por qué tomé esa decisión...Tenía miedo de que si te lo contaba, te sentirías tan culpable como yo... Y no podía permitirlo. Pero ahora... Ahora entiendo que sólo hubo un culpable...Y está muerto.

Mick frunció el ceño, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Emily notó la confusión en su rostro.

\- Nos vio en la terraza, Mick.


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola! Este es el capítulo final. Es bastante extenso pero no quería dividirlo en dos._

 _Esta historia es la que me ha resultado más complicada de escribir de todas las que he hecho hasta ahora, y como ya dije, no creo que vuelva a escribir algo tan truculento. Ahora me apetece hacer algo más ligero y divertido (sí, ya estoy pensando en algo, aunque acepto sugerencias ;)) . Espero que no haya defraudado, en cualquier caso y, como siempre, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. :)._

 **Capítulo 13**

\- ¿En la terraza?...

Mick trató de recordar aquel momento. Emily jamás le había mencionado aquello. Le dirigió una expresión de interrogación.

\- Se dio cuenta de que nos conocíamos...

Él frunció el ceño, aún sin entender a dónde quería llegar. Que él recordara, habían sido precavidos aquel día. ¿O tal vez no tanto?.

\- ¿Cómo...?- Acertó a preguntar mientras su mente retrocedía hacia atrás en el tiempo.

Emily contuvo las ganas de reír. A pesar de las circunstancias en que se encontraban, y lo difícil que resultaba para ella hablar de lo ocurrido, no podía entender cómo Mick parecía no darse cuenta de lo revelador que había sido su encuentro, y lo que podía haber parecido desde fuera especialmente para una persona tan desconfiada como Morente.

\- ¿Cómo?...- Repitió ella alzando las cejas atónita- No fuimos muy buenos disimulando que no había nada entre nosotros... ¿No te parece?.- Le reprochó suavemente.

\- Emily... No había nada entre nosotros...- Negó él desconcertado.

Ella lo miró con expresión de incredulidad. ¿Realmente?. En aquel momento se había girado hacia él, y prácticamente se lo había encontrado a unos centímetros de su rostro, con sus ojos fijos en ella. Recordaba incluso haberse ruborizado, esquivando su mirada. Y Morente lo había presenciado. Demasiado íntimo como para no despertar sus sospechas.

\- ¿No lo había?- Continuó ella ajena a las miradas curiosas del resto del equipo- ¿Y por qué me mirabas de aquel modo?. Pensé que ibas a besarme...- Confesó con una extraña naturalidad- Me asusté.

Mick se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, con la confusión aún dibujada en el rostro. Pero en el fondo, sabía que Emily tenía razón, sólo que no había sido consciente hasta que ella lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- Posiblemente lo habría hecho si no te hubieras ido- Admitió él en voz baja- No pensé que te hubieras dado cuenta...¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos había visto?- Le preguntó, aunque sabía de sobra que en realidad, ya eso daba igual. No podían cambiar el pasado.

Emily bajó la vista hacia sus manos, recogidas en su regazo. Sintió las de J.J. sobre las suyas, dándole ánimos para continuar.

\- Creo que no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar qué era lo mejor..Me preguntó si nos conocíamos y sentí pánico.- Se excusó sin atreverse a mirarlo- Sólo puedo decir que tomé una mala decisión. Creía que podía controlarlo... Como hice...- Terminó en voz baja, negándose a pronunciar en alto el nombre que sabía que producía escalofríos a todos sus amigos. Ahora tendrían dos nombres que les provocarían esa sensación.

\- Como hiciste con Ian Doyle...- Dijo Mick con sencillez.

Emily lo miró atónita. No tenía ni idea de que él estuviera al tanto de aquello. Cruzó sus ojos con J.J.y con los demás, pero todos parecían bastante perplejos por el hecho de que Mick conociera aquel dato. Supusieron que Emily se lo debía haber contado, pero ella tenía la misma expresión confusa en su rostro.

\- ¿Como sabes...?- Balbuceó ella con un jadeo.

\- Mencionaste su nombre en la cabaña- Le aclaró Mick- Sólo investigué un poco.

Emily intentó recordar aquel momento, pero le resulto imposible. No le extrañaba. Muchas de las cosas que ocurrieron en aquellos días, no estaban claras en su memoria. Tuvo que aceptar que Mick decía la verdad al respecto.

\- El caso es que me equivoqué... - Continuó ella encogiéndose de hombros- Ian era totalmente distinto..

Sintió los ojos de todos sobre ella cuando hizo aquel comentario. Podía ver que desaprobaban la forma en que a veces se refería a Doyle. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, pero sabía que no dirían nada al respecto. Siempre evitaban pronunciarse sobre él. Era un tema que les incomodaba a todos, especialmente a Morgan, que había vuelto a la vista hacia un lado tratando de ocultar su disgusto.

Pero Mick no era precisamente una persona discreta. Solía decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Sí... Claro...- Dijo con sarcasmo- Estoy seguro de que era un tipo encantador...Me habría gustado conocerlo y preguntarle por su técnica para tatuar con fuego... Te dejó un bonito recuerdo...

Inmediatamente escuchó jadeos a su alrededor, y expresiones de sorpresa. Mick notó que estaban realmente alarmados. Todos ellos, a excepción de J.J., los miraban alternativamente a Emily y a él, horrorizados.

\- ¡Mick!...- Le lllamó la atención Emily. Desde luego, no necesitaba traer a colación el tema de Doyle en aquel momento. Ya tenía suficiente.

Mick contuvo una sonrisa amarga

\- ¿Tampoco lo saben?...- Le preguntó sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que al menos ella les habría confiado lo que le había ocurrido con Doyle, pero era evidente que no lo había hecho. En realidad, conociéndola, debía haberlo sospechado- Por supuesto...

Emily casi saltó de su asiento, molesta por cómo la conversación se estaba dirigiendo hacia un terreno peligroso. No había sido su intención tener una discusión con Mick, y menos con testigos delante, pero estaba teniendo una actitud demasiado extraña. Siempre era muy dulce con ella, no podía comprender a qué venía todo aquello..

\- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- Le recriminó ella levantándose del sillón. Sintió la mano de J.J. tratando de calmarla, y cómo Rossi daba un paso hacia ella, pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Vio cómo Hotch y Morgan cruzaban la mirada entre ellos en un diálogo silencioso y cómo García, susurraba su nombre un poco sobrepasada por la situación.

Emily jadeó, molesta consigo misma por no poder controlarse, y se alejó un poco de Mick tratando de calmarse, pero éste se había levantado a su vez para encararla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Le reprochó a su vez, sin ocultar su enojo- ¡Esa tendencia tuya a justificar las acciones de los demás es enfermiza!

Emily abrió los ojos incrédula. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- Le cuestionó, dando unos pasos aún más atrás. Ahora se había alejado tanto de él, como del resto de integrantes de su equipo, que se miraban unos a otros debatiéndose entre intervenir o no, pero el hecho de que Mick se hubiera acercado a Emily, hasta quedarse a cierta distancia de ellos, les indicó que definitivamente no era asunto suyo. Mick tenía ahora al equipo de espaldas a él, mientras que Emily se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Se encaró él, mitad frustrado mitad enfadado- ¿No es cierto?. Llevas todo este tiempo diciéndome que tú eras en parte responsable de lo que te había sucedido... ¿Leíste finalmente el informe médico que te dí? ¿Leíste lo que te hizo?. ¡Tengo una copia en mi móvil si quieres hacerlo!.- Le recordó mostrándole el teléfono.

Emily resopló negando con la cabeza. La enfurecía que él se enojara con ella de aquel modo.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó cruzándose de brazos- Sí que guardas cosas curiosas en tu móvil... ¿Lo tienes junto a las fotos de tu viaje?- Continuó con ironía- ¿Entre tu posado junto a unos monjes tibetanos y la de un mercadillo mongol?.

Mick se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes, maldiciéndose por no saber controlarse. No sabía lo que le ocurría cuando Emily estaba cerca. Era incapaz de razonar con claridad. Todo lo que le afectaba a ella, rebotaba en él como si fuera un boomerang.

\- Es imposible discutir contigo..- Desistió al fin con gesto cansado-. Eres...Eres...- Balbuceó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero le resultaba imposible- ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que poner a la defensiva?- Le recriminó finalmente sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Pero Emily no parecía dispuesta a terminar con la conversación. Ignoró el intento de Rossi de apaciguarlos, y cuando escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre con aquel tono de advertencia tan suyo, lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que fue suficiente para que tanto él como el resto mantuvieran la boca cerrada. Luego volvió a centrarse en Mick.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?...!- Le preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¿No querías que hablara de ello?...- Le recordó con dureza- ¡Eso intento!...¿O es que ahora eres tú el que no puede soportar escuchar lo que ocurrió?.

Vio el cambio de expresión en Mick. De nuevo parecía enfadado. Emily se, dio cuenta de que no había errado demasiado en su suposición. Mick dio un paso hacia ella, señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¡¿Que no puedo soportarlo?!- Le reclamó casi gritándole- ¡No me hace falta escucharlo! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!.

Mick se preparó para una reacción aún más furiosa de Emily. En el fondo se daba cuenta de que aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos, pero al igual que ella, era incapaz de controlarse.

Sin embargo, Emily simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás, y se quedó en silencio contemplándolo, como si meditara.

\- Sí... Supongo que fue tan duro para ti como para mí...- Dijo estrechando sus ojos sobre él con resentimiento.

Y entonces Mick se sintió como un auténtico idiota. Balbuceó una disculpa durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente pudo verbalizarla.

\- Emily...Lo siento... - Se excusó con gesto arrepentido, mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Emily le había dado la espalda, y se había cruzado de brazos.

Emily notó su mano sobre su hombro, y se dio la vuelta hacia él, esquivando su toque.

\- ¡No!.- Exclamó ella con dureza, y luego suspiró tratando de controlarse. No había tenido intención de hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero era justo lo que estaba consiguiendo - Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?- Le recordó con voz más calmada- Pues si quieres que ocurra algo más entre nosotros... Tendrás que escucharlo... Y tendrás que soportarlo como lo tengo que soportar yo...

De todo aquello, Mick sólo se quedó con la expresión "si quieres que ocurra algo más entre nosotros...". Emily lo había dicho casi sin pensar, pero ahí estaba, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en su cara. Emily frunció el ceño perplejo y lo interrogó con la mirada.

\- Estoy escuchando...- Dijo él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta del motivo de su repentino cambio de humor.

\- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Rawson...- Siseó ella, un poco ofuscada, y luego se dirigió hacia el resto del equipo que los observaban estupefactos- Bien..,¿Por dónde iba?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que J.J. tomó la palabra.

\- La verdad...- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Con esta discusión de enamorados, nos hemos perdido un poco...- Añadió, ganándose de inmediato una mirada cómplice de Mick.

Emily ignoró su comentario como pudo, aunque era realmente mucho más difícil hacerlo con las expresiones condescendientes de los demás.

\- Bueno... Lo que sea...- Refunfuñó tratando de cambiar de tema. Ahora se suponía que tenía que volver a la cuestión principal. No entendía cómo habían llegado a aquel punto. ¿Cómo Mick podía resultar tan tierno y tan insoportable al mismo tiempo?..

\- Emily...- Intervino Rossi dándose cuenta de su estado de confusión- No tienes por qué contarnos lo que ocurrió allí. Podemos imaginarlo perfectamente.

Emily negó con la cabeza, y volvió sus ojos hacia Mick. Cualquier rastro de furia había desaparecido en él, y ahora tenía de nuevo esa mirada preocupada en sus ojos. Emily se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y esperó a que Mick lo hiciera junto a ella, pero él parecía definitivamente incómodo con el hecho de escucharla hablar de aquello en voz alta. Emily no podía entenderlo. Llevaba meses tratando de que hablara de ello, y ahora, parecía que ni siquiera quería estar presente. Finalmente Mick tomó asiento pero no junto a ella, sino en el lugar más alejado. Lo vio servirse una copa de whisky y tomar un sorbo, mientras esquivaba su mirada. Emily sintió un poco de compasión por él, pero tenía que continuar. Se dirigió al resto.

\- Me abordó al salir de la terraza... - Continuó con su relato haciendo acopio de toda la serenidad que pudo reunir- Me invitó una copa y yo me di cuenta tarde de que me llevaba a su dormitorio. Lo tenía todo preparado, una mesa, con una botella de vino y dos copas...

\- Lo siento por lo del vino...- La interrrumpió Rossi, lamentando haber sacado justamente aquella botella de vino de su bodega.

Emily asintió y continuó. Por fin se sintió capaz de mirar a sus amigos a los ojos, mientras les contaba lo ocurrido.

\- No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que podría soportarlo... Sólo puedo decir que fallé miserablemente en mi intento de repetir la historia... De todas formas, dudo que aunque me hubiera negado desde el principio, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... Así que en realidad, me arrepiento de haberle permitido que...Llegara tan lejos antes de negarme.

\- No necesitamos esos detalles...- Susurró Reid sin poder ocultar lo que le afectaba todo aquello- Emily... No fue culpa tuya.

Emily ignoró su comentario, centrada en terminar lo que había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo...Lo que la estaba ahogando.

\- Ya estaba en su cama cuando me di cuenta de ...- Suspiró tratando de infundirse valor- De que no podría hacer aquello... Pero cuando traté de pararlo... Se puso violento... Extremadamente violento...- Remarcó mirándolos a los ojos, y soportando sus expresiones de dolor- A partir de aquí, lo recuerdo todo como flashes de una película. Sé que me golpeó en la cara, que rompí la botella para defenderme y que llegué a hacerle algún corte.. Y ... en algún momento consiguió tirarme al suelo... Y caí sobre los cristales de la mesa. Ni siquiera sé cuando o por qué se rompió- Se quedó en silencio al llegar a la parte más dura de la historia. Pensó que efectivamente no necesitaban demasiados detalles sobre eso. A pesar de que lidiaban con ese tipo de cosas en su trabajo todos los días, no era lo mismo que escucharlo de una amiga- Allí ocurrió todo...- Resumió en un susurro, con sus ojos fijos en la mesita de centro que tenía delante, y aún así escuchó el gemido ahogado de García y notó las respiraciones contenidas del resto- Pero hubo un momento en que desconecté... Y ya no recuerdo mucho más hasta que lo vi muerto...-Alzó la vista hacia Mick, que parecía concentrado en observar el contenido de su vaso- Mick... no recuerdo verte peleando con él. .

Mick la miró con expresión dolida. Emily y cualquier podía percatarse de que se sentía terriblemente culpable. Y a Emily la destrozaba que él se sintiera así.

\- Lo siento, Emily...- Se disculpó en voz baja, casi sin atreverse a mirarla.

\- No hagas eso...- Le pidió ella con el corazón en un puño- No fue tu culpa. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa...- Le recordó con suavidad.

\- Eso es lo que tenéis que recordar- Intervino Hotch- Aún tenéis mucho con lo que lidiar, pero creo que es un buen principio que podáis hablar de ello. Tal vez deberíais buscar ayuda especializada...- Y luego se volvió hacia Mick- Ambos...- Recalcó.

Mick y Emily se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que Hotch tenía razón. Aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. La cuestión era si decidían hacerlo juntos. Emily nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de que Mick arrastraba su propio trauma. Suponía que no era ella la única que le había ocultado cosas al otro. Y había algunas cuestiones que él nunca le había aclarado.

\- Tal vez sea un buen momento para que enseñes el informe- Le dijo en voz baja. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir con él. Quería que el Mick tierno y comprensivo volviera.

Pero él pareció casi espantado con la idea.

\- ¿No quieres verlo antes a solas?- Le preguntó con sus ojos muy abiertos, clavados en ella. Mick siempre había querido que lo viera, pero él ya sabía lo que contenía y no creía que fuera adecuado que lo leyera delante del resto.

\- ¿Para saber lo qué me hizo?...- Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta aquel día en casa de Charles?...

No había ni asomo de reproche o enfado en su voz. Sólo cansancio.

\- No estaba seguro de que fueras demasiado consciente...

Aquel comentario casi la hizo reír. Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, cuando había entrado en pánico al darse cuenta por primera vez de las secuelas de la agresión.

\- ¿De qué?- Le interrumpió alzando las cejas- ¿De las huellas de sus manos sobre mí?...- E inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. De nuevo las expresiones horrorizadas de sus amigos y el rostro preocupado de Mick sobre ella- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- No debí... - Añadió con un gesto de negación.

Respiró hondo, y volvió a tomar el control de la situación.

\- Sois perfiladores...- Les dijo adoptando un tono profesional- Necesitáis datos objetivos y yo misma necesito serlo para no volverme loca...- Mick...- Le pidió señalando hacia su móvil. Éste suspiró, y buscó el archivo antes de darle el teléfono.

\- Podría recitarlo de memoria...- Susurró él con tristeza- Pero no voy a hacerlo... Esto es una mala idea, Emily... Deberíamos hablarlo primero.

Pero ella lo ignoró. Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía capaz de leerlo en voz alta. Estudió las expresiones del resto, y finalmente se lo entregó a Reid.

Éste se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Obvió los datos generales, y se centró en los detalles.

\- "La paciente presenta hematomas por golpes, escoriaciones tras haber sido arrastrada, heridas y laceraciones producidas por cristales..."- Leyó tratando de distanciarse de sus propias emociones- "especialmente en la espalda debidas... Debidas al peso del agresor sobre la misma durante...- Y se detuvo un momento con un pequeño gemido, incapaz de terminar la frase- "Presenta Heridas defensivas y..."- Se le quebró la voz al comprobar lo que seguía antes de que pudiera decirlo en alto- Por Dios, Emily...- Susurró apartando el móvil a un lado.

La miró a los ojos, ahora vidriosos, a pesar de que el resto de su rostro permanecía imperturbable. Mick había apartado la mirada, al igual que los demás, y se había vuelto a centrar en su bebida. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

\- Termina..- Le pidió Emily conteniendo la respiración.

Reid tuvo que reprimir sus propias lágrimas para poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, podía oír perfectamente que García, había comenzado a llorar.

\- " hematomas en la parte interior de los muslos,, ... típicos de las agresiones sexuales con resistencia activa de la víctima."- Leyó intentando recobrar su tono aséptico, pero era imposible- "Apreciándose incluso las marcas de los dedos de su agresor en dicha zona, al forzarla a mantener...".- Y de nuevo las palabras se le atragantaron- Emily, no puedo seguir... Ya es suficiente... - Le suplicó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, negándose a continuar.

\- "Todo ello en consonancia con los desgarros hallados en el examen vaginal... que indican una agresión sexual consumada extremadamente violenta."

La voz de Mick recitando de memoria la conclusión final, los golpeó sin misericordia a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y luego el silencio. Aquel silencio, solo interrumpido por el llanto de García.

Emily observó a sus amigos que ahora evitaban mirarla, mientras trataba de lidiar con el nudo que tenía en e estómago. Ellos sabían que habría detestado que la miraran como a una víctima. Pero eso era exactamente lo que era, y cuanto más pronto lo asumiera, mejor sería para todos. Era el primer paso.

\- Me habría matado si Mick no hubiera llegado.. - Les dijo ella con voz calmada, dispuesta a contarles lo que faltaba en el informe. No vio cara de sorpresa en ninguno de ellos. Después de lo que habían leído, lo extraño es que la hubiera dejado viva. Una duda surgió en su cabeza, y se volvió hacia Mick, confusa- ¿Cómo supiste...?. Nunca me lo dijiste...

Mick, alzó la vista hacia ella, preguntándose si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta.

\- Escuché ruidos en su habitación... - Le explicó en voz baja- Me acerqué... Te oí llorar...

Se quedó lívida. No recordaba algo así.

\- Yo no lloré...- Negó ella como si no acabara de creerse lo que le estaba contando. Lo habría sabido ¿no?. ¿Había llorado?. De repente ya no estaba tan segura. Había sido sincera cuando les había dicho que no recordaba todo.

Mick esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Emily lo miraba con la confusión reflejada en el rostro. Se incorporó y se sentó de nuevo junto a ella. Podía darse cuenta de lo que la había afectado aquella información. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

\- Llorabas, Emily...- Le aseguró él sin alzar la voz, hablando únicamente para ella, como si estuvieran en la más estricta intimidad- Llorabas mientras ese...- Y tuvo que contenerse para mantener a raya la ira que lo corroía cuando recordaba aquella escena-... Mientras ese animal... Ni siquiera recuerdas cuando te lo quité de encima, ¿verdad?... Me di cuenta... Tenías esa mirada vacía...

Ella negó con la cabeza. Mick podía notar cómo su respiración se aceleraba, y cómo se esforzaba en obligar a su memoria a luchar contra el bloqueo producido por el trauma. Pero aún era demasiado pronto.

\- Señor... - Susurró Rossi a su lado, espeluznado. Si Emily se hubiera vuelto hacia él, habría visto que se había quedado pálido.

Mick ignoró a Rossi. Ignoró a todos. Continuó acariciándole la mejilla, mirándola a los ojos. Contándole la parte de la historia que sabía que había olvidado. La que le había contado a todos, excepto a la persona más importante.

\- Te acurrucaste en una esquina... - Continuó sin dejar acariciarla, mientras que con la otra mano, estrechaba la de ella- Estabas tan aterrorizada que me costó calmarte... Ni siquiera me reconocías...Intenté tocarte y te pusiste histérica...

Ella abrió los ojos, totalmente perpleja.

\- Mick... No recuerdo nada de eso...- Le dijo sin aliento.

De nuevo Mick ignoró las exclamaciones ahogadas del resto, a pesar de que esa parte ya la conocían. Tenía que contárselo, ella tenía que saber lo que él vio.

\- Yo sí...Cada detalle- Añadió con serenidad- Estabas llena de cortes, de hematomas...- Y se detuvo un momento en su descripción- Bueno... Ya lo has visto en el informe... Y había tanta sangre Emily... Te juro que no sabía ni de dónde salía - Su voz se quebró un poco al llegar a este punto, al recordar la escena- Luego... Cuando finalmente me reconociste, me abrazaste... No paraste de temblar durante horas...

Al terminar su relato, aquel silencio descarnado se instaló de nuevo en la sala.

Emily jadeó, dejando salir el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras escuchaba a Mick.

\- No recuerdo casi nada hasta que lo vi a él...muerto...- Titubeó negando con la cabeza- Y luego tengo flashes hasta que llegamos a la cabaña... No sé lo que habría hecho si no hubieras estado allí...

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, en aquel silencio cómplice que sin embargo, era tan elocuente para todos. Estaban enamorados. Todos podían darse cuenta. García inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sugerido que Mick se había aprovechado de ella.

\- Yo...- Balbuceó García, interrumpiendo el momento- Quería decir algo...

Cuando Mick y Emily se volvieron hacia ella, no pudieron menos que sonreír al ver que había levantado la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

\- Mick... Siento haber insinuado que... Bueno...- Continuó esperando que pudieran entender hacia dónde se dirigía su disculpa.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior, y cruzó sus ojos con Mick. Desde luego, hablar de sus relaciones sexuales con él, no creía que fuera un tema cómodo para nadie del equipo. Y sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, todos tenían aquellas expresiones extrañamente expectantes en sus caras. "¡Oh, demonios..!", susurró para si misma con un gesto de negación. Sintió la risa contenida de Mick a su lado, y supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de soltar una de sus perlas habituales.

\- ¡Mick!- Lo llamó con tono de advertencia justo cuando éste abría la boca.

Él la miró con expresión diabólica, y arqueó una ceja hacia ella.

\- ¿No quieres que les cuente cómo prácticamente me lo rogaste?- Se burló guiñándole un ojo

Emily jadeó estupefacta.

\- ¡No te lo rogué!...- Exclamó ofendida, y luego se giró hacia el resto, que contemplaban la escena con diversión- ¡No se lo rogué...!

\- Bueno...- Intervino Reid- Tú dijiste antes que se lo habías pedido...- Le recordó con una sonrisa inocente.

Y Emily se arrepintió de inmediato de haber tratado de ayudarle cuando García la había tomado con él.

\- ¡Está tergiversando mis palabras!- Se defendió ella, y luego se volvió hacia Mick que parecía estar disfrutando realmente con la situación.- ¿Te parece gracioso?- Resopló ofuscada- Sabes perfectamente que no fue así...

"O al menos no había sido exactamente así", se rectificó a sí misma.

A Mick le enterneció aquella mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado ligeramente, y sus ojos parecían los de un cervatillo asustado. Se había llevado la mano al vientre, casi de forma inconsciente. Por un momento vio a la Emily que se ocultaba detrás de todas aquellas capas de dolor que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía meses. Pensó que quizás aún hubiera esperanza, para ella... Y para los dos.

Emily esperó por su respuesta, pero sólo se encontró su mirada intensa sobre ella, como si la estuviera estudiando detenidamente. Sintió un ligero escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué?- Le cuestionó un poco intimidada por sus ojos.

\- Emily...-Dijo con suavidad Mick mientras que con sus dedos, jugaba con los bucles de su cabello- ¿Crees de verdad que les voy a contar lo que ocurrió aquella noche entre nosotros?- Le preguntó con ternura.

Ella estrechó sus ojos sobre él. Sintió que su corazón casi se detenía y que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Escuchó un suspiro de ¿J.J.? ¿García? ¿Ambas?. No podía precisarlo, estaba demasiado absorta en la calidez que emanaba de él. De reojo, vio como Rossi sonreía complacido, como si les estuviera dando su bendición. Supuso que el resto compartirían su expresión.

\- Mick...- Susurró incapaz de decir nada más.

Éste colocó su mano sobre su vientre, y se volvió hacia el resto.

\- Lo único que voy a decir al respecto es que este bebé se concibió con amor... Tal vez no lo sabíamos en ese momento- Continuó, y miró hacia Emily, para encontrarse con sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos por la emoción- Pero ahora lo sé... Em...- Y le acarició la mejilla- Creo que los dos lo sabemos...

Emily notó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. Pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor sino de felicidad. Se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarea inútil, simplemente cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó suavemente en los labios, ganándose las sonrisas y las exclamaciones de alegría de sus amigos.

Era consciente de que aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero sabía que no tendría que hacerlo sola.

FIN


End file.
